


In the Time of our Fathers

by TessaVance



Series: Time Of our Fathers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Hurt Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Skin Hunger, Snake Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, creature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: A couple of years after he manages to win the War Harry suddenly finds himself in a parallel world in 1979Now Harry has to deal with much younger versions of the adults he loves and navigate this new world that is not quiet the same as the one he was born in.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Gideon Prewett, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Time Of our Fathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857496
Comments: 108
Kudos: 399
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep an eye on the tags. I will be adding to them everytime I add a chapter.  
> The reason I haven't added all of the tags is that they contain spoilers.  
> Anything that will trigger people I have tried to give advance notice of. If you need me to add any tags just let me know.  
> Otherwise enjoy the Story.

Harry felt a strange force grab hold of him and yank him away. It was extremely disorientating as it felt like he was falling, but upwards instead of down or sideways.   
When he landed, he gave a harsh cough as the air punched out of him then his battle instincts kicked in and he froze listing intently. It was just before dawn wherever he ended up and he could hear nothing but the normal sounds of nature. Harry blinked, bringing some of his creature aspects forwards. 

Ever since he had been bitten by a basilisk and then had phoenix tears enter his bloodstream, he had traits of both species that he could call on. As well as a second form that closely resembles a Naga, half man half snake with beautiful phoenix wings sprouting from his shoulders. 

He looked around with his snake vision. Instantly the forest became flat and distorted, coloured mostly in blues, greys, and purples, the only yellow-red heat shapes were all sizes of rabbits or smaller.   
So whatever trap this was there was no one in the immediate vicinity to spring it.

Standing up and brushing off his baggy jeans and hoodie, he flicked his tongue in and out rapidly tasting the air. Once again, he got the expected scents of wildlife. It had been around 48 hours since the last time humans had walked in this area.   
Confused now, what sort of trap was this? Harry blinked back to human vision and took another look around. He could see nothing but a small glade in a forest. He didn’t recognise any familiar landmarks but that didn’t mean anything. 

He could be in the forbidden forest next to Hogwarts and he still wouldn’t know unless he stumbled across a sign. While he appreciated the wildness, he didn’t spend a lot of time in it, besides the year on the run, and even then, a lot of the time they were still kind of close to civilisation. 

So he had no idea where he was or why he was pulled here, but that didn’t mean he was going to stand around and wait for someone to come.   
Since one direction looked the same as the other Harry decided to follow the tracks the humans had made. He assumed they would eventually lead him to somewhere he could figure out what was going on. 

When he had been grabbed, he had been gardening in his back yard and as such, had nothing but the clothes on his back and his wand. All his other processions were back in his house. 

It took a couple of hours before Harry came across a proper walking path, instead of the bush bashing he had been doing before following the old sent. It was only another hour walk from there before Harry came to a road with a sign pointing to a village just past the next hill.   
Harry hadn’t heard of this village but was much more confident that he would be able to figure out where he was once he got there.

Trudging into the village Harry stopped and looked around himself confused. Even a sleepy village in the middle of nowhere shouldn’t be this out of date. Alarm growing Harry searched the muggle village for a newspaper. He blanched white when he read the date. It seemed he should have been asking not only where he was but when. How in the name of Hell had he ended up back in 1979? 

* * * 

Sirius stood before the Potter mansion and tapped his fingers against his leg in thought. He had woken this morning with the feeling that one of his family members was in a bit of trouble. After checking on his brother and father and having both confirm that they were fine. And confirming it with a diagnostic spell to double-check, something Orion was much more tolerant of then Regulus. Sirius was forced to come to the conclusion that somehow, somewhere he had gotten another member of his family. 

What was even more alarming was that both his father and brother said that they didn’t have the pull, which meant whoever this new member was, they were closely related to Sirius but not the others. Which didn’t leave him with a lot of options in regards to who they were. 

The family sense only worked on your parents, siblings, and children. That revelation had ended with Regulus walking out laughing about Sirius sloppy contraceptive wand work. And Orion sitting him down to have a serious talk about who he been with in the last nine months. 

Sirius was baffled, he had not been with a partner for over a year now. The one-night stands had been few and far between. And Sirius thought that he had only had male partners but racking his memory back couldn’t say that with absolute certainty. 

Sirius had never worried about what sort of plumbing a person had, he was far more interested in whether he would have a fun time with them, both in and out of bed. Still, regardless if it had been a drunken tumble, Sirius would never abandon family and so he had set out to find his missing and upset family member. 

Which had led him on a goose chase all over the dam country, the morning had been in some random forest, then a sleepy village. By lunch, he was in London and the afternoon out into the country. 

The problem was the family sense was not a location spell, it was a mix of half diagnostic half emphatic monitoring spell. It did give off a vague sense of direction but not more than that. When Merlin had created it, he had assumed that family members would all know who each other were and could use the point me spell to find anyone missing. Which was true most of the time but did leave situations like this out of the loop. 

Sirius had spent the day searching each new location for a newborn baby. Which was not as easy as it sounds. The reasons why a mother with a newborn would moving around so much was making Sirius more and more concerned as he began to imagine horrible scenarios. 

Finally, he was able to pinpoint where they were, which left him standing outside the Potter’s wards. This was where his family member had been for the last two hours and hadn’t moved. 

Sirius knew that the Potters didn’t have any daughters, but being the kind-hearted loving people they were, they must have offered the mother and child sanctuary. Sirius would make sure that he thanked Lord and Lady Potter properly and reimbursed them for their trouble. 

Which meant he had to stop being such a coward and pull on his big boy pants and face his responsibility. Sirius straighten and with his magic knocked politely on the Potter wards. A few minutes later a house-elf appeared. 

“What does Sir want with Binky’s masters?” 

“Could you inform Lord Potter that Heir Black requests permission to enter his home, and discuss a situation regarding a guest he has at the moment,” Sirius told the elf who nodded and disappeared. Only to return a moment later and lead Sirius through the wards and up to the main house. 

As Sirius walked through the entryway, he could hear angry yelling coming from the parlour. He sighed in frustration, just his bad luck that James was here. He had been hoping that the arrogant Gryffindor would be busy with other things. Still, it couldn’t be helped. He dismissed the elf silently and walked towards the room.   
Despite how rude it was, he stopped out of sight and eavesdropped on the conversation to better get an idea of what he would be walking into. 

“.... Don’t want the slimy Slytherin anywhere near this house. I don’t understand why you invited him in, it’s bound to be a trap.” James ranted 

“I highly doubt it’s a trap, son,” Fleamont replied. 

“Not everyone is out to hurt us,” Euphemia added. 

“You can’t trust anyone who is not part of the Light,” James preached. 

“So, the person is dark?” an unknown voice inquired. 

“No,” 

“YES” James snapped over the top of his parents. “Look it’s like this, if you’re not Light, then you’re not good.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes at the Light mantra he had heard all through school. 

“Huh,” the male voice said neutrally. Surprised by this noncommittal response, Sirius shifted slightly so he could see into the room. He skimmed over the Lord and Lady Potter sitting in their chairs until he found James standing in front of a fireplace, the unknown male standing nearby. 

He had his back to Sirius, so he couldn’t tell much about him. But despite the baggy clothing, Sirius could see that he was standing in such a way that he would be able to leap into battle at a moment's notice. The hair at the back of Sirius' neck rose, this man whoever he was, was no civilian but a battle-hardened warrior that had a dangerous aura around him. 

A second later he must have felt Sirius eyes on him because he spun around a shield springing to place. Sirius’ wand was pulled from his grasp and flew into the man’s hand as he disarmed him. 

The tableau was frozen for a moment, the Potters staring at their guest in shock for the sudden violent movements. Sirius looked at the man to see someone around his age with the typical messy Potter hair and shocking bright green eyes. 

The man swayed for a second like he had seen a ghost before he gave a croaked cry. The next second Sirius found his arms filled with the stranger who was squeezing the life out of him in lieu of a hug whispering his name brokenly. Sirius could feel that the man was nothing but whipcord muscle and strength. 

The presence of him being dangerous didn’t disappear but as Sirius wrapped his own arms around him and returned the hug, the sense of family overpowered it. Here in his arms was the one he had been searching for.   
Sirius had never felt such a strong surge of protection and familial love. He had no idea who this guy was but he was family, Sirius would do all he could to look after and help him. 

James obviously did not like this reaction at all. He stormed over to them and pulled them apart then backhanded Sirius. There was a general outcry at this, which only lasted a moment before James was flung to the other side of the room by the man’s magic. Sirius also found himself surrounded by a skin-tight shield that felt welcoming and protective. 

Fleamont cleared his throat and said firmly. 

“Alright, that’s enough from all of you. We are all going to take a deep breath and calm down, and see if we can sort this out like civilised people.” 

Sirius and the man both nodded their heads, the man stepped out of his battle stance. 

“Come take a seat Harry, Heir Black.”

The man, Harry? ducked his head and walked meekly over to one of the seats. Sirius followed noting that while it was no longer visible the shield around him hadn’t been dropped. A sign that filled him with a warm feeling.   
James sulkily got up off the floor rubbing his back and limped over to another seat shooting looks of betrayal at Harry. 

“Ok. Heir Black, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?” Fleamont asked. 

“I woke this morning with the sense of a new family member, and have spent the day trying to track them down. The family sense led me to your door and to Harry, was it?” Sirius asked. 

Harry flicked another startling green glance his way and gave him a short nod before facing Fleamont again. 

Sirius got the feeling that the sight of him filled Harry with both happiness and hurt, even though he had no idea why. He had never met Harry before he was sure of that, and was confused how on earth a fully grown man was suddenly his family member. Although he didn’t doubt for a moment that he was. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all, he had himself braced for a traumatised woman with a newborn in tow, not a young adult male. Though Sirius wasn’t wiping out traumatised just yet. 

“That is quite interesting, James had a very similar story. He woke this morning and informed us that he had a family member in trouble. Since neither Euphemia nor myself were in any difficulties we, like you did I’m sure, came to the conclusion that there was a newborn out there having a hard time of it. So, we set off to find them. You can well imagine our surprise when we found Harry here in a muggle village. While his age threw us there was no denying that he was a Potter.” 

Sirius couldn’t disagree, the Potter genes were very obvious on Harry. Although the green eyes must have come from his mother side. 

“We went to lunch to help us all adjust then came back home. After some discussion, we figured out that James is Harry’s father.” 

Sirius blinked in shock.   
“How is that possible?” He asked. 

“It took us a while but we eventually came to the conclusion that Harry has come from a parallel world that is about twenty years ahead of ours. In his world, the Wixen does not have the family sense. Besides that, he has been very sensible and not told us much to not influence this timeline.” 

James looked like he didn’t find that sensible at all. Sirius remembered from school that James couldn’t stand not knowing something. 

“He won’t tell me who his mother is,” James said annoyed. “I want to know if the girl I banged to get Harry and my fiancée are the same chick.” 

“James! Language,” Euphemia scolded embarrassed. 

Sirius looked to Harry who shrugged mildly. 

“Can I ask how you and I are related?” Sirius question. 

Harry looked at him thoughtfully before replying.   
“Your counterpart is my godfather.” 

“Merlin, why on earth would I make him my child’s godfather?” James exclaimed. 

Sirius frowned thoughtfully; he had a feeling that Harry wasn’t telling the whole truth. For the family sense to be this strong Sirius must have had a big hand in raising Harry. Although he reluctantly agreed with James. He had no idea how that was possible. 

“You were best friends from the moment you started school together, so close you were all but brothers,” Harry paused and seeing the incredulous looks he was getting added. “I’m guessing that’s not how it was here?” 

“Not even close,” Sirius confirmed wirily. 

“Well then, now that is sorted. It leaves us with the question of where Harry is going to stay. I assume Heir Black that you would welcome him into your home?”   
Sirius gave Harry a firm nod as Fleamont continued.   
“As of cause, do we. You are most welcome in this house for as long as you like. You are family after all and should think of this place as your home. “ 

“Thank you,” Harry said. 

“You can go now Black, Harry is going to stay with us,” James stated. 

“Actually,” Harry said firmly, “I think I’ll go home with Sirius, get to know him for a bit and give the rest of us a chance to cool our tempers” 

James faces screwed up into an ugly scowl as he crossed his arms and muttered just loud enough to be heard by Sirius and Harry. 

“I don’t see how he is my son. No kid of mine would want anything to do with a dirty snake.” 

Harry stiffen up next to Sirius but otherwise ignored what James said. 

He shook both Lord and Lady Potter's hand and thanked them for being so welcoming plus all they had done to help him out so far. When Harry offered his hand to James, he turned his head away keeping his arms folded. Harry blinked hurt before walking away. Fleamont escorted them to the door. He pulled Harry aside while Sirius began to walk off the property. 

“Please forgive my son. I know his behaviour wasn’t the best, but he has suffered quite a shock with your arrival, and he is still quite young yet. “ 

“Of cause,” Harry said. 

He knew that he found it super weird to suddenly be aware of other people feelings. Finding himself in a totally new world that was so similar to his old one with just enough differences that make each and every one a jarring shock to his system. So, he could totally emphasize with his father. 

The fact Harry got to spend time with him was a wish come true, he never thought that he would be able to talk to his parents, but here was James alive and well. Harry was going to go looking for his mother once he settled in. And yes, ok, James was a bit childish but he wasn’t raised like Harry to be a child soldier from the age of eleven. Something that Harry wouldn’t wish on anybody. 

So yes, Harry could forgive his behaviour they were both thrown in the same boat with no warning after all. And James and his Grandparents (Can you believe it, he has grandparents) hadn’t made any remark to the fact Harry was still jumping at shadows from the war he had fought in. He had attacked James twice now in a twelve-hour period, once when he had first appeared and just now. And yet the Potters had kindly overlooked both incidences. 

He was glad though that James had performed the spell to turn the family sense to only alert him if Harry was in a life-threatening situation. Harry had happily done the same. He wasn’t sure he could get used to the fact that he had another sense telling him someone else emotions. It felt kind of invasive, although he guessed if you had grown up with it and it was a normal part of your world, you wouldn’t feel the same. 

Once he had taken his leave, he hurried to join Sirius who was waiting patiently just outside the wards. Man, being around Sirius was so bittersweet. Harry felt like both screaming in pain and shouting with joy. He got the feeling that Sirius noticed his emotional upheaval. Hell, if the family sense worked the same for everyone then he could probably feel what Harry was going through. 

Yet Sirius was being brilliant about it. He was giving Harry space and not question him, while also allowing Harry to brush up against him when he was suddenly hit with doubt that Sirius was really here and not a figment of his imagination. 

“Are you ok with me side-along apparating you to my family home?” Sirius asked once they were out of sight of the Potter property.

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes when he felt Sirius take hold of his elbow. He opened his eyes when they arrived and was unsurprised to see Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius led Harry past the wards and into the family home. Going from his expression the other Sirius must have lived here as well, although there must be some differences because Harry had stopped once they had walked through the door. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Sirius inquired.

Harry gave a low laugh   
“Yeah, I’ve gotta say I like this decor better than the one from my world.” 

Sirius looked bemused at the ordinary hall. He couldn’t see anything unusual about it which left him curious about what the other house looked like.   
“Really?” He queried. 

“Hmm yep, you don’t have stuffed house-elf heads or troll feet umbrella stand,” Harry said casually, stuffing his hands into his hoodie.

Sirius laughed unease,   
“That’s a joke, right?” 

Harry shook his head offering Sirius a smile.   
“Afraid not, sorry.” 

Sirius shook his head in horror, just how bad must have his house been. And why in the name of Merlin was he living amidst such tacky dark items? He put that thought aside for the moment.   
Between what he could sense and how Harry looked he could tell that the other man was ready for this day to end. Changing his plan to best suit Harry he suggested 

“It’s getting late and you look like you have been on your feet all day. So I have an offer for you, we can go have dinner with my Father and brother, or I can show you to your room. Leaving you to eat and rest in peace. And we can do the family introductions in the morning.” 

Harry shot him an appreciated look and asked   
“Do you mind if I take you up on the second offer?” 

“Not at all, you look knackered. Come on, I’ll show you where your room is.” 

Sirius led Harry upstairs and opened a door to a clean plain room.   
“Here we go, my room is just next door if you need anything and the bathroom is across the hall.” 

Harry nodded and walked into the room looking around with a tired air.   
“Thanks this is great,” He said. 

“I’ll send Kreacher who is our elf up with your dinner shortly,” Sirius informed him, closing the door and give Harry the peace he could feel that he needed. 

Merlin, Sirius couldn’t imagine being in his place. Finding yourself plonked in a whole new world, and finding family members who didn’t know you must be incredibly stressful and horrible. Yet Harry was mostly calmly accepting it and rolling with the punches like he was used to having his whole world change on him. 

Sirius could tell just from the small amount he had been with him that Harry hadn’t had a happy idyllic life. Horrible things had happened to him, which would make most people in his position lash out or be more aggressive and non-compliant. It said a lot about who Harry was that he had been so chill and accepting. 

Sirius felt a swelling feeling of pride in Harry and couldn’t wait to get to know him more. This man was going to be such a wonderful presence in Sirius life. He swore once again to do everything in his power to make sure this new life was a good one for Harry. 

* * * 

He walked to his father’s office knowing that both Reg and Orion would be waiting for him. Sure, enough as soon as he entered Reg burst out. 

“Well!” 

“Regulus, give your brother a chance to settle, before question him about the newest family member.” Orion scolded mildly.   
Sirius could see his father was just as eager to know but had better control. 

“His name is Harry, but it's not what we thought.” 

Orion hummed thoughtfully then said.   
“I started to assume things were not quite as we planned when you didn’t come home after a couple of hours.” 

Sirius grimaced in agreement.   
“For one thing he is about my age.” 

“What!” Reg said 

“How is that possible?” Orion asked 

“As far as we can figure, he is from a parallel world and was somehow pulled here.” 

Regulus burst out laughing,   
“Good one, Siri, you almost had me there,” His laughter trickled away at Sirius angry glance.   
“You not joking?” Reg said. 

“No, I’m bloody well not joking.” Sirius snapped. 

“Children, enough. Sirius, please continue. You said he was from a parallel world, were you his father in that one?” 

“No, bloody James Potter is his father.” 

“Ooooh shit,” Regulus swore, then ducked his head when his father shot him a look for the language. 

“Perhaps it would be best if you tell us all you know without us interrupting and then we can ask questions after,” Orion said. 

“Right, ok. So, his name is Harry Potter, he comes from a parallel world that doesn’t have the family sense and is about twenty years ahead of us. And James is his father. He is currently not saying who his mother is. Apparently, I am his godfather.” Sirius paused at directed the next part to Orion. “I didn’t think the family sense worked like that, as far as I’m aware godparents don’t sense their godchildren.” 

“You are correct son. Godparents can’t sense their godchildren. Even if they raise the child it doesn’t work.” 

Sirius nodded. “I have a theory, but I haven’t confirmed it yet, that the other me made Harry my heir. That would change things wouldn’t it?” 

Orion nodded.   
“Yes, any child that is made heir or adopted the family sense will start working for.” 

Sirius nodded then ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

“I don’t know what to do Pa, he is hurting so bad, but he doesn’t show it, it’s like he has become used to being constantly in pain. And the shape he is in, he is nothing but pure muscle and scars there isn’t an ounce of fat on him, his body burning away everything not needed to survive.”

Sirius paced furiously up and down the office.

“You would think that if someone had gone through all that that they would be mean bastards, but Harry isn’t like that at all. From the small time I have spent with him, he has been mostly super calm and accepting. He only had one backlash of anger, but the magic and emotion were drawn back inside him so quickly it was kind of scary.”

Sirius stopped and collapsed back in his chair there was silence for a moment then he continued sadly.

“I can feel his massive skin hunger, yet he is wary of touch. It is so obvious to those who look that he has been living in hell for years now. And I hope I’m wrong but I’m beginning to think he has come from a childhood of neglect and abuse as well.” Sirius sighed “I just want to help him but I have no earthly idea how.” 

“Well to start with, you do as you have done and just be there for him, accept him for who he is. I’ll see if I can’t find some books about Warrior fatigue for you.” 

“Thanks, he is defiantly a warrior. Of that, I have no doubt.” 

“There is another thing I can teach you that might help. I hadn’t planned to need to teach this to either of you for some years to come.” Orion said. “It’s called the peaceful sleep spell and it draws on your family sense. It sends restful calm emotions to the recipient. It is most commonly used for babies but can be used whenever someone is having a bad night’s sleep. I use it whenever one of you have a nightmare.” 

Reg who had become quiet and watchful after his outburst rose with Sirius, they both practised the spell on each other until they had it down pat. Once that was done Orion called it for the night. Telling them to get some rest and that they would meet Harry in the morning. 

As they were leaving Reg bumped into Sirius playfully.   
“Don’t worry brother, you know I’ve got your back.” 

Sirius grinned in reply and ruffled Regulus hair much to his dismay.   
“Thanks,” Sirius said as they go to their bedrooms. 

* * *

James bounced eagerly in his seat. This was the first time he had been invited to one of the Light’s meetings. He couldn’t wait to become a member and go off to heroically fight the dark evil side. All the slimly Slytherin were not going to know what hit them when James got out there. 

He could already see himself fighting off a crowd of dark arts users. And well, he knew the ladies would be drawn to him, he was good looking and quite fit. He would be all noble when he broke the girl’s heart as he gently turned them down explaining that he already had a fiancé who he was always going to be true to. 

The benefit of this would be two-fold. One he would become even more heroic in the public's eyes. Being faithful was a huge bonus point, and two, people would be watching him and his wife to be with envy and awe. They would become to new power couple that everyone aspired to and wanted to be. 

“James what can you tell me about this man from the different world.” 

James sat up straight pulling himself together, the leader of the Light was talking directly to him   
“His name is Harry and he is around my age. He doesn’t know how he got here, it wasn’t anything he did from his end. But the family sense led me to him and it turns out I’m his father in his world.” 

“I see, has he told you anything about the future that might be helpful to our cause?” 

James frowned in disappointment   
“No, he figured out pretty quickly that he was from a future time and refused to say anything.” 

James didn’t really know what to make of his son. It was weird because he wasn’t even thinking about having kids yet and then out of the blue here is his kid all grown up and shit. James guessed it was a good thing because it meant that he didn’t have to look after him and they could spend time together doing fun stuff, like go drinking or play quidditch. 

Except James was getting a feeling that his kid wasn’t a fun dude to hang with. They had spent nearly the whole day together, and Harry hadn’t cracked one joke, he kept looking around like he thought a ghost was going to jump out and shout boo. 

And that was another thing Harry had attacked him, Twice! The second time was the worse because he was cosying up to the slimly Slytherin, and then protecting it. And then to add insult to injury he went home with the dark art user. 

James kind of hoped Harry didn’t realise what Black was since according to him Black had been a goodie in the other world. And Man wasn’t that total proof he had come from a different world. There was no way that would have happened in this one.

There was a quiet voice in the back of his head whispering that Harry was a bit messed up and maybe wouldn’t care about what house someone was sorted into. All in all, James was having serious reservations about having a son like Harry. 

“So, there is nothing this Harry could offer us?” 

Not wanting to be dismissed as just another new recruit James blurted out   
“He is a pretty good fighter.” 

As much as James hated to admit it, he knew it was true. His parents confirmed this and the next sentence was directed back to James 

“Well my boy, I’m going to leave it in your capable hands to bring your son into the fold. We can always use more fresh blood in our strike force” 

James knew the old man was talking about both Harry and James when he mentioned the fighters 

“And I’m sure once he has gotten over his shock about being in a new world, he will want to confide what happened in his old one, and who better to share that with than his father.” 

James smiled brightly. He wasn’t even an official member yet and already he had his first mission. And it was a pretty simple one too. James would complete it with flying colours. All he had to do was get Harry to join the Light side and tell him about his life. Hell, he would complete the mission in a week. Maybe having a son wouldn’t be too bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a vaguely familiar room. Flicking his tongue told him it was Grimmauld Place but different. He frowned for a second before remembering that he was in a different world now. One where people had a sixth sense tied to your immediate family members. 

He lay there for a moment and thought about his situation. From the little he had heard it looked like he might be stuck here. He wasn’t surprised to find he wasn’t bothered by this at all. Beside from Ron and Hermione, there wasn’t anything for him to go back to. 

The Weasley family as much as he loved them had been put through so much because of his close association with them. Leaving their children permanently scarred or disfigured or in Fred case dead. He knows that there was a good chance they would have been hurt in the fight anyway. But not to this extent. 

He was in permanent hiding from the rest of the Wizarding world who were either baying for his blood or trying to worship him like a god. He had been making do with it because it was his only option. 

Not anymore. Yes, this new world was hard but no one knew him here which was both a blessing and a curse. However, his options here were so much better than what they had been, that he was going to embrace it fully. 

He climbed out of bed and cleared a bit of space to perform his morning workout. A moving mediation filled with both stretches and muscle building. It only took about 30 minutes but Harry found that it made a huge difference to his day. He was much more limber and able to tackle any issues which came his way. 

Which included a lot of fighting, even though the war was over there was still a lot of people who were upset with the outcome. Oddly enough it was a pretty even mix of both Light and Dark. 

Dark because he killed Voldemort, Light was more complicated. A lot of the issues they had with Harry was that he hadn’t done enough or wasn’t quick enough and someone they knew had suffered. 

It had taken Harry quiet some time with his mind healer to realise that despite what the media published he wasn’t a fairy tale hero and was in fact mortal which meant he couldn’t do everything all at once. Harry knew his head was still mucked up from the war and really his childhood leading up to it. 

If he ended up staying in this world, he would go and find himself a new mind healer. He had been pretty reluctant to go originally when Hermione had dragged him to one.   
But in the two years that he had been going he could see that it was working. There was still an incredible amount to go, but any improvement was a blessing. He wasn’t quite as trigger happy as he had been when the war had first ended. He had ended up killing quite a few people who attacked him before he had managed to get a better hold over his instincts. 

There was a knock on the door and Harry called out 

“Come in.” 

Sirius popped his head in and said 

“Good morning Harry, did you sleep alright?” 

Harry looked at him considering. He had sleep wonderfully there had been a soothing welcoming presence around him, which now he thought about it probably had a lot to do with Sirius and the family sense. 

“Yeah, actually I did. I’m guessing I have you to thank for that.” Harry replied calmly. Sirius shrugged modestly and changed the subject. 

“We will be having breakfast in half an hour; the bathroom is free if you want to freshen up before that.”   
Harry nodded and walked to the bathroom making sure to brush against Sirius gently, both in thanks and to once again reassure himself that Sirius did exist and wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. 

Once he was done, he got dressed in the plain robe and pants that someone had left out for him and walked downstairs to the dining room. The door was open so he walked in looking at the two males that he had never seen before. He could tell they were related to Sirius as they both had the Black blood’s grey eyes. 

* * *

  
Sirius came over to him and clasped him on the shoulder.   
“Father, Reg, I would like to introduce Harry Potter my godson and Heir.”

From the quick look of startlement but with no rebuttal Sirius knew that he had guessed right last night. 

“Harry, these are my father Lord Orion Black and my brother Regulus Black.” 

“Please to meet you,” Harry said shaking both of their hands.   
Orion then indicated the dining room table getting everyone to sit while saying. 

“Welcome to the family. Please look at Grimmauld Place as your home. If there is anything, I can do for you, you need only to ask.” 

“Thank you. The Potters offered me the use of their home as well,” Harry remarked. 

“I’m not surprised, as you are part of both families, you should expect both families to offer you shelter and protection,” Orion said.   
Going by the swiftly hidden startled look Harry had not expected anything of the sort. 

“So, Harry,” Regulus spoke up changing the subject. “Siri said you come from a parallel world?” 

“So, we figure,” Harry said 

“I know you don’t want to say much about your future in case it influences things here, but what about the past?” 

Harry looked intrigued as breakfast was put on the table. 

“The past has already happened so you don’t have to worry about changing it for the worse. And we can see if there are any other differences between our worlds.” Regulus said. 

“Ok,” Harry agreed mildly he had mostly refused to talk about what happened in his world until he got a better sense of what was going on in this one. He no longer rushed headfirst into things but took his time to think about them. 

That and he genuinely didn’t want people to think they should do the same thing they did in his world. His world hadn’t been that great and Harry figured if people made a different choice this time around things might change for the better. 

“Let’s start with Sirius, what’s different about him?” Regulus asked. Sirius was curious to hear this as well. 

“Well, for one thing, he was all but brothers in blood with my father James Potter.” 

“Really” Regulus giggled 

“Yeah, I guess things must have been difficult for you in Gryffindor if you didn’t get along with my dad.” Harry mused 

“Gryffindor!!?” Sirius choked while Regulus broke out into more laughter, and even Orion looked alarmed at the thought. 

“There has never been a Black to go into Gryffindor,” Orion said. 

“Yeah Sirius was the first in like a hundred years or something,” Harry agreed then looking at Sirius face asked jokingly 

“No red and gold for you here then?” 

“Merlin no! I was in Slytherin like the rest of my family.” 

“That’s right, James mentioned something about that last night. I wasn’t paying full attention at the time. I guess this means you were never apart of the Marauders then?” 

“James’ little boy band of prankster, no I wasn’t,” Sirius replied.   
Harry thought for a moment then asked 

“Are you an Animagus?” 

“Yes, the Blacks have an affinity for shapeshifting and all children are taught it once they reach sixteen.” 

“What animal do you turn into?” Harry asked wondering if this would be the same or not. 

“A Grimm,” Sirius replied proudly. 

“Same in my world,” Harry said, then turning to Regulus asked 

“Do you change as well?” 

Regulus pulled a face but answered   
“I do, and my animal has nothing to do with Hogwarts.” 

“Ok?” Harry asked confused   
Regulus sighed then said 

“I turn into a lion.” 

Harry nodded, not saying anything as he could tell it was a sensitive subject. 

“I wonder why I ended up in Gryffindor?” Sirius mused. 

Harry shifted then said   
“I’m not a hundred per cent sure but from what I was told it seemed your home life was very different to the one you have here. It was bad enough that you wanted nothing to do with your family. I think in my world that your mother had a lot to do with it.” 

“I had my wife committed into St Mungo for mental instability shortly after Regulus was born. Despite all the healer's best efforts she did not improve and died five years later.” Orion said calmly. 

“I’m sorry Sir for bringing up such a sore subject.” Harry apologised. 

“No apology needed if anything you have helped me to resolve that I made the correct decision for the family.” 

“What else is different?” Regulus asked once again changing the subject. 

“I guess a lot of things, but I only know of key points of the past,” Harry replied. 

“Why don’t you ask about the key points and we can see if they match up.” Sirius offered. 

“Ok, let’s see, is Dumbledore still headmaster of Hogwarts?” 

“Yes?” Sirius replied confused why this was a key point of Harrys history. 

“What about Voldemort? Is he still the Dark Lord?” 

“Who’s Voldemort?” Sirius asked blankly. 

Harry looked at him in startlement, 

“Seriously, you guys don’t know who Voldemort is? The first war had started by this stage in my world,” He looked at all their uncomprehensive faces “The Dark Lord? Wants to take over Britain?” He tired. 

“The only Dark Lords are the two over in Europe at the moment, there is no Dark Lord in Britain and I’ve never heard of this Voldemort person,” Sirius explained 

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed his magic rushing out of him causing all the crockery, table and their seat to shake. 

Some dust fell from the ceiling alerting Sirius to the fact the whole room was shaking, possibly more of the house. The amount of power Harry commanded was impressive as it was alarming. 

Sirius instantly sent the feeling of protection and safety to Harry who had gone pale with shock. The rooms quickly settled as Harry reeled his magic back in covering his face with one hand. He breathed out shakily, then snapped out 

“Sorry” as he shot out of his chair and marched from the room. 

Regulus was wide-eyed with shock and fear, Orion looked like his normal composed self except for the white-knuckled grip on the armrest of his chair. 

“I’m going to go after him,” Sirius explained as he hurried after Harry. 

He found him in the room that housed the family tapestry staring unseeing out the window, with his arms crossed tightly. Sirius didn’t say anything but made sure to walk loudly towards him in order not to startle him. He stood next to Harry quietly after a few minutes he leaned his shoulder against Harry. Who instantly leaned back basking in the contact. After a while Harry said 

“God, everything about this world is going to be better with no Voldemort.” 

Sirius hummed curiously but no wanting to push. Harry didn’t say anything else so Sirius left it alone for the moment. 

“I’m sorry about what happened downstairs.” Harry apologised 

“Nar, don’t worry about it,” Sirius replied, “My family needed a good shaking up.” 

Harry looked at Sirius in startlement before a small grin crept across his face. Sirius smiled pleased that he had helped Harry break away from his grim mood. Kreacher appeared at that moment. 

“Master Sirius is going to be late for his tea with daughter Black and her husband.” He informed them in his croaky voice. 

“Shit, I forgot that was today. I’ll send a note cancelling…… unless,” Sirius paused for a moment looking at Harry.   
“Would you like to come for morning tea at my cousins or would you prefer for us to just stay at home today?” 

“I don’t want to introduce.” Harry began only to have Sirius interrupt him 

“Nonsense Cissa loves having guest. It’s a proper offer Harry, you are welcome to come, but if you are not in the mood to deal with more strangers I can always reschedule for another day.” Sirius didn’t bother to offer to have Harry spend time by himself as he could feel the loneliness coming off him. He wouldn’t leave Harry unless he asked Sirius too. 

“Cissa as in Narcissa?” Harry inquired 

“Yes, did you know her?” 

“Not really, had a couple of run-ins with her husband, but I guess with no Voldemort they are probably completely different.” 

“If it helps any, I get alone with Lucius fine, he a bit different but not a bad bloke.” 

“Actually, yeah that helps a lot,” Harry thought for a second then shrugged.   
“Might as well, it will be good to see the difference this world has to offer.” 

“Alright,” Sirius went to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment which he wrote a hurried note on. 

“Kreacher, can you please send this note via the floo to let Cissa know I’m bringing another guest.” 

Kreacher bowed taking the note and left them.   
Sirius looked at what he was wearing and frowned. 

“I’m going to have to get changed, Cissa will give me hell if I appear like this. Do you want me to set out some dress robes for you?”   
Harry shook his head happy enough in what he was wearing.   
“Do you want to come to my room? I can tell you some stories about my time at school while I change. They will no doubt differ from your Gryffindor godfather.” 

“That would be nice thanks,” Harry said. 

They went to Sirius bedroom and Harry looked around while Sirius opened his wardrobe looking through his clothes. Harry listens to Sirius tell some light-hearted story of when he was in second year. Keeping his back to Sirius he flicked his snake tongue out and scented to room. It smelled a little like his other room but this one had richer scents in it.   
Harry walked around idly poking the various knick-knacks when he got near Sirius bed, he was surprised to scent that Sirius had sex with both female and male partners, the female scent was barely present so it had been some time since one had been in his room. 

Harry had never done any sort of tests on his enhanced senses as so had no idea how old a scent had to be before he could no longer sense it. As far as he had been aware the other Sirius had been completely straight. It was interesting that this one wasn’t. 

“Alright, I’m ready to go.” Sirius said, “Are you alright to be apparated to their property?”   
Harry nodded   
“We will have to walk from the wards to the house as Abraxas hasn’t given control of the manor to Lucius yet. “Sirius informed Harry.   
  
  
* * *

  
Lucius looked down at the path leading to his house from the second-story window. His gaze was hungrily following the other male who was prowling beside his wife’s cousin. 

"Darling, did Sirius say he was bringing a guest?" He asked Narcissa not moving from the window. 

"Yes dear," She replied from the writing desk she was sitting at. "He sent a quick note to inform me that he was bringing a new member of the House of Black and that he would explain when they arrived. I expect he will have a child in tow." 

"That is no child." Lucius purred.   
Intrigued with her husband’s tone she joined him at the window. 

"Oh my, your right that is definitely not a child."   
Together they watched appreciatively as the two men walked towards the house. 

"Looks like he has Potter blood in him somewhere, although I haven't heard of any Potters that we haven't met at one stage or the other." She said. “It seems like this will end up being an interesting morning tea." 

They left their office and went downstairs to meet their guest. Sirius came bounding in and grabbed Narcissa up in a hug spinning her around before putting her down and loudly kissing her cheek. 

"Cissa, good to see you. Lucius." Sirius cried out deliberately casual. 

"Heir Black, I’m honoured to receive you, please be welcome in our home," Narcissa replied super formal. 

Lucius restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the antics of the bloody Blacks but only just. He noticed the younger man was watching the interaction with a tilted head and a thoughtfully look on his face. His eyes flicked to Lucius and gave him a quick once over. Lucius had no idea what he thought as he had a pleasant blank smile on. 

Lucius couldn't help himself from checking him out. Some instinct was telling him this was a very dangerous individual that was a fighter’s stance and a warrior’s body standing before him when he got back to his face, he saw the polite smile had changed to an amused one. 

He knew he was in trouble now; he had the unfortunate quirk of being highly attracted to dangerous individuals. And ones that had a sense of humour were even better.   
Interrupting the frankly ridiculous stage the greeting between the Black cousins had gotten to Lucius said 

"Sirius, are you going to introduce your guest or not. There is only so much staring at each other politely we can do before it gets awkward." 

Both Blacks looked embarrassed. 

"Right, sorry, this is Harry Potter my Heir. Harry this is Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa." 

Lucius shook Harry’s hand hoping his fascination he was feeling wasn't showing. 

Narcissa led them into the sun parlour and one of the house-elves placed an elaborate tea set on the coffee table. Being a good host, she severed everyone before sitting down herself. 

They did the polite get to know you talks with Harry explaining where he had come from. The Malfoy’s looked intrigued but besides from saying that they had never heard of anyone else doing to same, they left that subject alone. 

The three of them took some time to inform Harry that everyone belonged to one of three Parties. Light Neutral or Dark. It had nothing to do with what sort of core you had but what you believed in. The Black family tended to be either Dark or Neutral.   
Both Sirius and Narcissa were Neutral. Lucius admitted that he would like to be Neutral but since his father was still Lord Malfoy, he had to obey his commands, which meant he was Dark. 

There came a sudden loud noise out of the blue. Harry shot out of his seat shield snapping into place around both him and Sirius. The noise repeated and alarmed Harry looked around his fangs bared and he scented the air trying to figure where the attack would come from, but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.   
The others were staring at him in frozen fascination. Harry paused then hunch his shoulders realising he had made a faux pas and even worse had exposed part of his secret. 

Narcissa was the first to break out of it. 

"Please excuse the peacocks, they are my husband’s indulgence and as such, they tend to be a bit unruly." 

"That was a bird?!" Harry asked astounded. 

"Hmmm, yes I’m afraid that while they are beautiful to look at, their voices leave a lot to be desired for," Narcissa said and then picked up her tea and took a sip like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Sirius was the next to snap out of it. 

"Cool fangs," He said, he could feel that Harry was bracing himself for rejection, but there was nothing Harry was going to be able to do to make Sirius reject him.   
Family were there for each other no matter what. He supposed with no family sense and being sorted into Gryffindor his other self might of have an issue with the snakier attributes of his godson. Although it couldn’t have been that bad because he still made Harry his heir. 

"Indeed,” Lucius chimed in crossing his legs hopefully to discreetly hide just what the sight of Harry’s snake parts did to his body. From the quick glance, Narcissa shot him she had caught on, but it looked like neither of his guests had. 

"Do you have any other snake traits?" Lucius asked casually. 

Harry looked a bit bewildered at their accepting response.   
"Yes?" he offered. 

"Harry, Mate you’re surrounded by Slytherin’s. Trust me as far as we are concerned all the snaky parts are awesome." Sirius reassured him. 

"Right, I forgot for a moment," Harry replied running his hand through his hair. Then shrugging as his heart rate calm down he sat back into his chair.   
"I always have the fangs and tongue," 

"Really?" Sirius interrupted fascinated, "I never noticed your tongue being anything but normal." Harry smiled 

"I tuck the forked part underneath and since no one is paying any attention to my tongue they don’t realise it’s not quite normal. The fangs are hinged just like a snake I just flex a muscle and they spring down from the roof of my mouth." Harry started to explain please that for once he had an eager audience. 

No one back in his old world had like the snake parts and while Harry personally thought they were kind of cool he had no one to share the thought with. This was another point in favour of this world being so much better than the one he left. 

"I can change my vision between human and snake," 

"Can we see?" Sirius asked. Both the Malfoys looked like they wanted to ask but were too polite to. Harry blinked bringing up his snake vision. 

"Oh, that’s so cool." Sirius breathed leaning close to peer at his eyes. "The pupil changed its slit like a snake. Do you see differently when you look like this?" 

"Yes," Harry said. "I lose all colour and definition everything turns a sort of blue-grey shade and looks flat except for things that give off heat. They stand out vividly in a sort of red-yellow colour." 

"Things that give off heat?" Narcissa asked 

"Hmm, yeah that’s anything living plus stuff like your cup of tea and the fireplace," Harry explained. 

While he was looking around with his snake vision, he couldn't help noticing that quite a lot of blood was gathering in Lucius groin area. Well, Harry thought to himself, he certainly is not disgusted with me and here is further proof that this world is different. There was no way the other Lucius would have touched me with a ten-foot pole.   
He changed his vison back to human then continued. 

“I also have a secondary form that resembles a Naga with wings.” He felt a little self-conscience but was surrounded by positive attention. 

“Oooo what does that look like?” Sirius asked. 

Harry gave a half-smile and said   
“I would prefer not to change right at this moment. Maybe later.” 

“Of cause,” Narcissa said. “I apologise if this is an invasive question but does everyone from your world have a secondary form?” 

Harry shook his head and with a quick laugh explained.   
“No, mostly they are exactly like you. The only reason I’m different was because of an incident in my second year at Hogwarts.” 

“Oh?” Lucius inquired “That’s interesting to know, I’m thinking of becoming a member of the board of governors for Hogwarts and I haven’t read anything the school does that would permanently change a student like this.” 

Harry proceeded to explain that it wasn’t anything school-related per se he then told them all about fighting a Basilisk under the control of a Dark lord’s Horcrux and having a phoenix cry on the wound all in order to rescue a fellow student. He theorised that the combination of basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his bloodstream was what changed him. Not seeing the incredulous look, he was getting from all the others. 

Sirius listened to the tale in horrified silence. Not only for the tale itself but for the way Harry told it. He made it sound half like a solder report his tone was calm and casual like the experience wasn’t a hugely traumatic one that no adult should have had to experience by themselves let alone a twelve-year-old boy. 

Merlin, thought Sirius with horror if this doesn’t count as bad what in the name of hell does? Sirius could already tell that he was going to hate everything to do with Harry’s old world. You know what he thought to himself, I’m fucking glad that Harry somehow ended up here. Even if I somehow stuff everything up it’s still going to be better than his old life. 

The subject was changed as no one knew how to respond to that without making Harry uncomfortable with questioning or starting an argument, the only one who didn’t seem perturbed was Harry who didn’t think he had said anything out of the ordinary. 

They wrapped the morning tea up shortly after that. Sirius and Harry had stood up to leave while Narcissa and Lucius hadn’t gotten out of their chairs yet when Harry exclaimed   
“Oh, before I forget.” He then proceeded to say something in a sinuous flow of sounds that the group realised after a second must be Parseltongue. He then grinned cheekily at their shocked faces. 

“I figured since you’re into snakes that you might enjoy that.” 

“How thoughtful,” Narcissa said faintly rising from her seat 

“Indeed,” Lucius agreed politely not moving from his chair. His erection that had gone down with Harry’s tale of second year was back with a vengeance. He was now so rock hard that there was no way he would be able to walk properly. 

Narcissa escorted their guest out while Lucius tried unsuccessfully to get control over himself. She came back and closed the door and pulling out her wand she warded the room. 

“Husband dearest,” She said 

“Yes, love?” Lucius replied 

“You are going to get on your knees and eat me out, then I’m going to ride you into the ground.” She said in a determined tone. 

“As you wish.” Lucius hurriedly agreed. 

He gratefully slid off the couch and onto his knees. With another wave of her wand, Narcissa banished both of their clothes. When she was in reach Lucius place his hands on her hips and guided her in close until she was standing spread legged over him 

He loved the feel of his hands cupped around her curves. It always made his hands look bigger and more powerful compared to how small she was. It was one of Lucius kinks to look big and powerful and stronger and to have his wife then completely dominate him. 

Sure, enough her hand was wrapped around his hair pulling him to where she wanted him. He breathed her in then with his thumbs spread her outer lips before he began to lick. He alternated in between long slow strips and small quick flicks. Experience with her had taught him to not stay in the one spot constantly but to drive her up until she was close then move to a new place. 

Narcissa was also very good at telling him where she wanted him, her voice tight with tension as she said there, just there. He left her clit alone for the moment getting her close with all her other erogenous spot then and only then he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked spilling her over the edge. 

She came with a choked cry. Lucius loved the fact that she was one of those women who could come a lot quicker after she had received her first so he pushed two fingers into her then crooked them feeling for the particular spot. Once he got it, he rubbed against whilst flicking his tongue over her clit giving her a second fast and dirty orgasm. 

"Enough" Narcissa cried pulling his head back by the hair knowing that Lucius would continue until she physical made him stop. She pushed him backwards until he was lying on his back his hair spread out around him. He looked like a fallen angel despoiled with sinful lips shining with her juices. 

She knelt over his prone body and grabbed the base of his penis guiding it until the head pushed inside. She slid slowly down knowing just how much that drove Lucius wild until he was fully seated inside of her. 

Narcissa places one hand on his chest holding him down while she began to move to start with slow slides until he was almost completely out then slamming back down. She loved the small noise he made every time she did this, she continued doing this until she could feel him starting to strain against her wanting to flex his hips. 

That’s when she changed it up adding a rolling motion with her abdomen whenever she slammed back down speeding up the motions until they were both gasping their bodies straining towards each other as she did what she promised and rode him until he gave one final thrust and came inside of her. 

She rode out his orgasm then reached down and gave two flicks to her clit before she came her body tighten and spasming around his dick. Lucius let out a hiss twitching caught somewhere between pleasures and pain before Narcissa collapsed on top of him. The room becomes silent except for them catching their breaths. 

"So, you weren't wrong when you said it will be an interesting morning tea," Lucius said mildly. 

Narcissa buried her snort of laughter into his chest. 

"What do you think of Harry?" He asked her. 

"An extremely interesting man. I liked the hint of mischief he showed us at the end. To say nothing about his enhanced aspect." Narcissa replied resting her chin on his chest.

Lucius hummed agreeing. Narcissa poke him playfully. 

"I also noticed you were quite taken with him husband dear." 

"Can you blame me?" 

"Sirius brings over this dangerous, fit, not handsome but ruggedly charming currently single man. Who going by little he told us this morning needs a lot of pampering. He sounds right up your alley. Then we add in all the snake aspects and Merlin, my cousin couldn't have made a more personally tempting specimen for you if he tried." Narcissa replied. 

"So, what do you think? Should we invite him into our bedroom?" Lucius said. Narcissa tapped her nails on his stomach in thought, while he idly ran his hand through her hair. His other hand was on her lower back keeping her pressed against him. 

"It's terrible timing, I’m far too busy at the moment to indulge in such past times." She reluctantly said.

Lucius sighed in disappointment but then let the thought go.   
"Perhaps the opportunity will come up again at a better time." He consoled them both. 

Narcissa looked at him thoughtfully then she grinned dangerously and shifted her head slightly until she could give kitten licks to his nipple. Once it was pebbled up, she put her mouth around it and sucked, then without warning she bit down. 

"Ow, Narcissa" Lucius scolded. 

She blinked up at him innocently. 

"You know, I’m far too busy, but currently you’re not." She said. "So, there is no reason why you can't try and tempt him." 

"Are you sure? Normally we do this together, we learnt the hard way that just one of us tends to end in them chucking emotional temper tantrums" Lucius asked 

"I'm sure, besides I don't get the feeling Harry will be like the others. Do you." 

"No, he seemed more likely to understand," Lucius agreed. 

"If he agrees, you will be keeping me informed of the juicy bit though," Narcissa informed him. 

"Agreed," Lucius smiled at his wife. "You are truly an amazing woman, and I love you." 

Narcissa smiled at him, she couldn’t have a better marriage if she tried. They worked well together both in and out of the bedroom. They had similar goals and where willing to help each other achieve them. 

They had been married for five years now and while they occasionally invited others to their bed, she knew Lucius was completely devoted to her, as she was to him.   
The Temper tantrums had come from various lover who had been terribly shocked when they realised that neither Lucius or herself were going to run away with them. And that they had been telling the truth when they said they had a happy marriage that they were never going to leave. They had found out that if they invited someone for the both of them to share it cut out the confusion and ended up being more fun for everyone involved. 

Narcissa would dearly like to share Harry if he was willing but the timing just wasn’t right. Still, she was happy to give her husband this treat. Just because she misses out doesn’t mean they both should. 

* * *

  
Harry apparated to just outside the Potter wards. James had sent him a letter asking him to come and spend some more time with him so they could get to know each other better. Harry was privately thrilled at the offer, he was worried that James wouldn’t want much to do with him, because even though Harry was only a year older, he was much more mature due to the life he had led then James was. 

To be fair to James, he acted like a normal nineteen-year-old male. Harry was determined to try and really connect with his father. Yes, they didn’t start very strong but that might be more Harry’s fault than James. He only knew of his dad from stories he was told, where he had memories of years with Sirius. 

It wasn’t right to judge James without giving him the same chance to make memories that Sirius had. Then there was also the fact that these were different people to the ones he had left in his other world. 

Harry was having an extremely hard time remembering that when it came to both Sirius and James. He figured it would probably be the same with everyone else that he met that he knew well back in his other world. 

It was easier in a way with people who he hadn’t had a lot to do with like the Malfoys. If it had been Draco it might be a different story but with Lucius and Narcissa he found it easy to go with the fact these were new people. It helped that they were completely different in their reactions to him. 

In fact, Harry was all but positive that Lucius had been flirting more than a little with him at the morning tea. Harry had no idea if that was a normal thing for Lucius or not. For all Harry knew maybe he was a natural flirt and he flirted with everybody. This was one of the good things about being here it meant that Harry could take the time to find out. 

It could be that Lucius’ snake kink got the better of him, although Harry was privately amused to see the Slytherins being so stereotypically Slytherin and loving the snake parts of him. Still, even with all the admiring glances, Harry had deliberately kept the fact he could inject deadly venom with a bite and heal with his tears to himself. 

It had only been a couple of days and it made sense not the reveal everything at once. Give everyone involved a chance to really get to know each other before he bared all his secrets. Which brought him back to the Potter wards. 

He knocked on the ward with his magic the way Sirius had shown him to do. A second later an elf appeared and looked up at him with his big round eyes. 

“Why is new master knocking on the wards? Is he stuck? Does he need Binky's help to come through?” 

Harry shifted feeling awkward 

“Um, I was just trying to be polite?” He offered. 

“Master does not need to knock on his own home. Master can just walk right in.” Binky said with a hint of disapproval. 

“Right, sorry,” Harry said and walked through the wards which sure enough let him pass with no issues. 

He could feel a faint sense of welcoming coming from them. Pleased but not sure what to make of this Harry walked up to the house with Binky at his side. The elf obviously though Harry was a bit thick and was making sure he didn’t get lost walking along the straight path to the door.   
Once he entered Binky bowed to him and said. 

“Welcome home master, is there anything Binky can do for you?” going back to tradition and ignoring the fact they had been together for the last five minutes. 

“Could you please let James know that I’m here?” Binky screwed his face up like he wasn’t quite sure what to make of politeness been directed at him but disappeared to do as the new master had asked. 

James came stomping down the stairs carrying two brooms. 

“You’re my son so you must like Quidditch,” he stated 

“I do yeah,” Harry agreed. 

“Good, I got a couple of mates coming around to play a couple of rounds. What potions do you prefer?” 

“Seeker, or chaser if that one is taken.” 

“Seeker it is,” James said. 

He didn’t want his son to have the same position as he did as he didn’t want to make Harry feel bad when James outflew him. This way with them both playing different roles he wouldn’t show Harry up as much. And his mates had been warned not to rub it in. How else was he going to get Harry to relax and tell him all the important things that happened in the other world? 

“Are you any good at that position?” James asked as they headed out the back towards the Quidditch pitch. 

“I do alright,” Harry said calmly. 

His days of being quidditch obsessed were long gone, although that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the game. It was just that now that is all it was to him, a way to pass time enjoyably. 

They were met on the pitch by a bunch of other males all-around their age. Harry was interested to note that no females were playing and wondered if it was a deliberate choice of James or if he just didn’t know any girls who liked to play. 

There was a couple of girls sitting together on the side who were here to watch and cheer on the players. 

“Alright mates, this is Harry he is going to be playing seeker, “James said. 

“Michael, you are going to be captain of the other team,” he continued. “And I'll let you pick your first player first.” 

Michael, someone Harry didn’t recognise looked over the males before shrugging and said   
“I’ll give Harry a go, see what he is like.” 

James face briefly frown before it cleared.   
“Alright, that means I'll take the other seeker, Peter you're on my side.” 

Harry looked up at the name but couldn’t say for sure if the boy was Peter Pettigrew or not as he wasn’t cringing nor did he look particular rat-like. Harry let it go, with no Voldemort in this world Peter had no reason to betray the Potters. 

The rest of the group was divided up and it was decided to do shirts vs no shirt to tell the teams apart. James was very quick to insist his side was the no shirt team and happily removed it to the admiring giggles from the girls on the sideline. Everyone then got onto their brooms and shot into the sky. 

Harry felt a grin break across his face, even after everything he still loved to fly. He performed some basic moves to get a sense of how this broom handled. It wasn’t even close to his Firebolt but considering it was twenty years in the past the broom wasn’t too bad. 

Harry then rose to his preferred height to see the whole pitch and then waited hovering patiently. Peter was flying in looping circles about ten meters below Harry and the rest of the players were below both of them. From the little Harry saw of the game it seemed to be the typical match between a bunch of mates, with fowls happening left right and centre. 

A glint of gold caught Harry’s eye and he turned his head seeing the snitch. he instantly dropped into a vertical dive shooting past Peter and blew through the other players, He managed to catch the snitch just in time and pulled out of the dive with his feet skimming the grass. 

He rose slowly back up to the players holding the snitch tightly in one hand. They were all looking at him with open mouths as it had only been five minutes since the start of the game. 

“Merlin’s saggy beard!” Michael exclaimed gleefully, “Did you see that dive,” 

Harry shrugged dismissing the praise.   
“Go again?” He asked 

“Hell yes,” Michael said. 

James nodded stiffly. Harry released the snitch and rose once more to his starting position. 

They ended up playing for over three hours before James frostily called it quits. Harry had tried he really had, after the first game he made sure to wait for at least 15 minutes before he went after the snitch no matter how many times, he saw it beforehand, and yet after the 15 minutes he caught it again within two minutes. 

Each game he would wait longer and longer yet no matter how long he waited he would catch the snitch within five minutes once he started looking. Harry thought it had something to do with the fact he was used to spells being shot at him constantly for years on end which had made him super aware of what was going on in his surroundings. 

It didn’t help that Harry was pretty sure a few people had caught on to what he was doing as he thought he saw a couple of the spectators timing him once he began to move. Poor Peter hadn’t gotten near the snitch even once. 

When they were back on the ground Harry’s back was slapped in a friendly manner from everyone on his team, while James team grudgingly shook his hand. Once they had all left James turned to him and said 

“You had best be getting back to Black’s house they are probably concerned where you are.” 

Harry felt hurt at the dismissal, he had thought once the game was over, he and James would spend time with just them getting to know one another. He had told Sirius to not expect him until late and that he might even spend the night. It was only the middle of the day. 

“Alright,” Harry reluctantly said. 

He scolded himself internally. He should have known better he could see that quidditch meant a lot to James where he didn’t really care one way or the other. He should have thrown more games so that James team could win some. 

He had tried but Peter was a terrible seeker, still, he should have tried harder not to win. Or not been so obvious about not trying, he didn’t mean to rub it in James face. He could have flown around more, pretending to look and fumble the snitch so Peter could catch it. 

“I’ll talk to you later then?” Harry offered. 

“Yeah I'll send an owl when I'm next free,” James replied taking the broom back. 

Harry was pretty sure he had just gotten the wixen equivalent of, ‘don't call me, I'll call you.’ 

Harry nodded and apparated back to Grimmauld Place feeling tiredness crash down on him. Being in the past was a lot of hard work, and dealing with people he knew who didn’t know him was draining. He could use something to take his mind off things for a while. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius hid his worried frown behind the cup of tea he was drinking at the breakfast table. Harry had gone off to see James Potter the other day. Sirius had been a bit leery but as Harry was an adult and James was his father, he had no reason to either come along as moral support or stop Harry from going. 

He had been right to not trust it. At first Harry, emotions had been pleased and relaxed and after a couple of hours, Sirius had stopped monitoring him. Only to be hit with a flash of bitter disappointment, and self-hatred which had simmered down to an uneasy unhappiness, that Harry had stayed in for the last couple of days. 

He had become even more quiet and withdrawn, answering any questions put to him but not starting any conversations. Orion and Reg had asked Sirius if he knew what was going on but he had no answer for them except that something happened at the Potter residence. 

Sirius was almost positive that James had screwed up somehow. Sirius was reluctant to admit it but James wasn’t an evil person. He was, on the other hand, an annoying twit who was a spoilt only child of rich parents. Because of the way his parents had raised him James struggled to put anyone feelings before his own. 

Yes, Sirius had rich parents as well, the difference being that his father had been very strict on both of them while they were growing up. Sirius remembered hating it and resenting his father while he was at school. But if James was the result of soft parents than Sirius owed his father a huge thank you. 

He sent a rush of gratitude towards Lord Black and watched as Orion raised an eyebrow in query but didn’t question it here. Reg was doing his best to distract Harry by explaining to him the intricate details of House Wu, a wixen game that Sirius never had the patience for. He didn’t know if Harry was genuinely interested or if he was just being polite but either way, it was doing its job of keeping Harry focused on here and now. 

Sirius was going to buy Reg a whole bag full of treats from Honeydukes in reward for him to take back to school. Reg had stepped up and treated Harry like another member of the family. Welcoming him in and making sure he felt involved. And it was helping, Sirius could feel Harry warming to Reg and treating him like a little brother. 

Harry hadn’t said why, but he had told them that he never met Orion or Reg in his other world. Sirius figured it probably was due to the fact the other him was estranged from his family and had never reconciled with them. 

There was a bunch of papers by Harry’s breakfast plate all related to his current project to find his mother. Harry had revealed who that was after coming back from the Potters. He had asked if Sirius knew where she was? But Sirius had to admit while the name Lily Evens sounded vaguely familiar, he didn’t know her. 

It turned out there were a lot more students in his Hogwarts then there were in Harry’s. In fact, Sirius was alarmed to hear Harry’s year had only consisted of around forty-odd students. That was the size of Sirius year in Slytherin alone. Harry said the Dark Lord had wiped out whole family lines. Which would explain why there were so few students.   
Sirius had to admit that even in this world there wasn’t a lot of interaction between house. Harry had said that Lily was in Gryffindor in his world, but as Sirius was in a different house there was the possibility that Lily could have been as well. 

Sirius could confirm that she wasn’t in Slytherin, although Harry was pleased to note some muggle-borns were. Sirius hadn’t cared about Lily and therefore Harry’s blood status but had said that it was very progressive of James. In this world, his fiancé was a pureblood light witch that his parents had arranged the marriage too. 

Kreacher arrived with a letter and handed it over to Harry. He opened it and read it with a pleased air. 

“It's from Lucius Malfoy asking me to come over for lunch.” 

“You should go.” Sirius encouraged. “Get out of the house for a bit.”

Anything that got the sad focused look off Harry faces was to be supported. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed.

He scribbled a reply on the back of the letter before handing it back to Kreacher. Sirius winced thinking about how Lucius will handle the casual reply but then figured if he was going to spend time with Harry, he should get to know who he really was and that was someone who despite being heir to two Lordships hadn't been raised with Lordly airs and graces.   


* * *

  
Lucius had dressed to seduce, and going by the look Harry had given him when he had first arrived it was working. They had a drink in the parlour then Lucius offered to show Harry around the grounds until it was time for lunch. Harry's eyes kept flickering back to his body as they strolled around Lucius was fairly confident that Harry could be open to sharing his bed. 

They stopped in a gazebo when Lucius decided to make his move. He stepped into Harry’s personal space backing him against one of the supportive poles. He rested his hands on the pole either side of Harry waist caging him in. 

“I want you to know I have desired you from the moment I landed eyes on you,” Lucius purred pressing his body against Harry's until they were chest to chest.   
“and would love nothing more than to take you to bed assuming you're interested.” 

Harry looked at him calculating 

“And what would Narcissa say if she found you taking me to bed?” he asked 

Lucius nose shot into the air as he drawled 

“I’ll have you know I'm a Malfoy and come from a long line of Malfoys.” 

“Uh hu and?” 

“Malfoy’s are known for making smart business decisions” 

“Ok?” Harry drew out confused 

“Which includes inviting people to your bed when you are married to a woman of Black blood, only when you have her full permission and approval.” 

Harry burst out in appreciative laughter 

“Really?” He asked. 

“In Merlin’s name Harry, yes, really! She is a daughter of the house of Black. There is no way on earth I'm going to screw around on her.” Lucius said exasperated giving up all thoughts of wooing.   
“Even if I didn’t love her, the knowledge of the creative and inventive revenge she would put me through is enough to wilt any man's arouse for life. To say nothing of what the rest of her family would do. I don’t know what it was like in your world but in this one, the Blacks are known to hover on the knifes edge of insanity. Nobody in their right mind wants to push them.” 

Harry’s smile had gotten bigger and bigger as Lucius ranted losing the seductive air he had been going for. 

“Yes,” Harry said 

“What?” Lucius asked now totally thrown. His entire plan had derailed. 

“Yes, you may take me to bed.” 

“Right” Lucius replied blinking then he gathered himself together and leant in to kiss Harry. It wasn’t his smoothest kiss but considering how much Harry had thrown him off he was lucky he was getting kissed at all. 

Harry must have had a lot of patience; the kiss was terribly awkward and after a few moments Lucius wanted to give the whole thing up as a miss and walk away. But Harry placed his hand on Lucius cheek and drew him back down again. 

The second kiss started better than the first thank Merlin but still wasn’t the best as they clicked teeth and worked out angles. Lucius was feeling highly embarrassed he was normally a lot better at seduction and the bedroom arts. If nothing else Narcissa will get a good laugh out of the whole thing. 

Finally, the two of them worked out what worked best and the kisses turned pleasant. Harry brought his forked tongue into play and the feel of it wrapping around Lucius tongue had him thrust his hips as arouse burst through him. 

Harry chuckled lowly at the response but did it again. From there thing began to improve drastically. Harry pulled him in until the whole of their bodies was pressed against each other. And yet Harry still wrapped his arms and one leg around him pulling him tighter. 

“Closer” He gasped out and Lucius gladly obliged him. He had one arm wrapped around his shoulders with his hand clenching the hair at the back of Harry’s head. Using that to direct him where he wanted him. The other hand was on Harry’s lower back just before the rise of his arse and Lucius pressed him until their groins were fused together. 

They continued to kiss, lips brushing against each other. Nips been given and received and tongues coming into play. Their breaths became shorter and they were beginning to pants. Lucius realised that their hips had been moving brushing against each other for a while now. 

He broke the kiss to see Harry looking at him heavy-lidded with blown pupils 

“Bed?” Harry gasped 

“Bed” Lucius agreed and apparated them to the bedroom. Only those who were born or married into the Malfoy family could apparat insides the wards, Something Lucius was extremely grateful for as it allowed him instant access as opposed to trudging all the way here. 

He pushed Harry flat onto the bed and gathering both of Harry's arms he raised them above his head and held them down for a moment saying 

“Don’t move them.” 

“Alright” Harry agreed relaxing. 

Lucius ran his hands down his arms and onto his chest. He then began to remove Harry's clothing slowly piece by piece making sure to stroke every inch of the flesh exposed. He was determined to make this first encounter all about Harry and going by the way Harry was arching into the contact and the extremely tight embrace from before he had a skin hunger that Lucius was going to do his best to satisfy amongst everything else. 

Once he was completely naked Lucius stood up and looked over him greedily. Unable to stop touching him, but Harry didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He was pure muscle and had a lot of intriguing scars placed all over him. Lucius leant down and whisper into his ear. 

“I’m going to find every scar that adorns your body and I'm going to trace them with my mouth.” 

Harry's breathing sped up and he nodded eagerly. Lucius too impatient to do it the normal way banished his clothing with a wave of his wand he then lay down on top of Harry, covering the smaller man with his frame. It sent a thrill to have Harry’s stronger body go completely pliant beneath him. 

He started with the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead kissing it the moving down he gave a tiny lick to the one by the corner of his eye then found one behind his ear which he sucked. Listening with delight to the small noises Harry was making. 

He continued downwards licking, kissing and sucking to every scar or mark he came across. There was one on his right upper arm that Lucius began to suck then he mouthed it. Harry breath hitched for a second. Intrigued Lucius pressed his teeth against the skin to hear the hitch again. Smiling internally, he bit gently down on the scar then slowly increased the pressure as he felt Harry writhe. He releases it and looked at the mark he had made pleased. It was flushed red and there was a good chance it would bruise. 

“Good?” He asked curious if Harry liked being marked or not 

“Green.” Harry agreed. 

“Green?” Lucius asked 

“Green is go or good, red is stop,” Harry bit out, “Please keeping going, God, I'm green so green.” 

“Alright.” Lucius purred. He then happily bit and sucked each scar leaving red circles all over Harry’s body. 

He sat back and admired his handy work before placing his hands on Harry's inner thigh and pulling them apart. 

“How do you feel about me taking you here?” Lucius asked as he tapped a finger against Harry’s anus. 

“Yes, Fuck! I’m all for it, I'll say whatever you want me to say just fucking fuck me already!” Harry cried out frustrated. 

Lucius gave him a small tap on the nose in reprimand 

“Consent is both sexy and very necessary” Lucius informed him with a smile in his voice. 

“I consent already, please for the love of god just get on with it.” 

Lucius quite pleased that he had made up for his fumbled beginning, and loving the state he had driven Harry to reached out for his wand and cast a lubricant spell. He rubbed the outside of the tight hole smearing the lube before pushing one finger in. Harry’s body tighten automatically and Lucius paused to give him a moment to get used to the sensation. 

Harry was still keeping his arms over his head but the muscles stood out as he restrained himself from touching. His dick had precum leaking from the head, every time Harry breathed his dick would bounce against his stomach leaving a smear of precum there. 

To help Harry along Lucius leaned down and began to bite and suck at Harry’s inner thighs. Distracting him enough that he could gently work in another finger and began to slowly open him up. 

Harry was no longer making small noise but giving desperate broken cries by the time Lucius felt he was ready. He lined himself up and slid halfway in. Harry body arched at the feeling. Pulling out a little Lucius thrust the rest of the way in then had to pause at the sensation of the hot wet tight heat engulfing his cock. He hitched Harry's legs over his hips then laid down pressing his chest against Harry’s. 

“Fuck, fuck” Harry gasped.

Dealing with the double sensation of his arse being so full with Lucius cock inside him. And with his legs wrapped around Lucius hips, the bruise he had placed on the inner thigh was being pressed and rubbed against every time Lucius moved. Tripping Harry from knowing whether it was pleasure or pain into just pure sensation. 

Lucius then began to move into him, Pushing Harry higher and higher. He could feel his balls begin to draw up while his dick was rubbing against Lucius stomach with every powerful thrust. 

Harry had his hands clenched tightly on his wrist in order not to move them and with his legs hitched up around Lucius hips he had no way to control the movement Lucius was creating between them. 

This perceive helplessness flick something in Harry and he felt his brain begin to float leaving nothing but sensation behind. His body arched encouraging Lucius to go deeper and harder. He rocked with Lucius as he sped up until he was pounding in short fast thrust. 

Harry orgasm took him completely by surprise as he came with a cry spilling between their stomachs. Lucius chasing his own orgasm gave a couple deeper strokes then release inside of Harry. 

They both came down from the rush of endorphins panting. Lucius was the first to move pulling out of Harry who grunted displeased when his body clenched on nothing but air. Lucius rolled off him and massaged feeling back into his arms as he tugged them down from their position. He then cast a quick cleaning charm. Before looking at Harry with a pleased grin. 

“I think this arrangement is going to work out rather nicely.” He said cockily 

Harry snorted with a grin. 

“I’m going to go have a shower, you welcome to join me or rest here for a bit,” Lucius said rising from the bed and stretching to Harry appreciative gaze, he then sauntered into the ensuite. 

  
Narcissa apparated home, she was between meetings and needed to get a few things before she headed off again. She was therefore rather surprised when Dobby appeared before her. 

“Mistress, Master has a guest in the Marriage bed,” Dobby told her the agreed-upon phase they are organised to alert one another when they were entreating their separate lovers. 

Narcissa nodded in acknowledgement. She had forgotten Lucius was going to try for Harry today. She guessed he must have been successful if she was getting that phase. Tapping her lip in thought, Narcissa figured she had enough time to see if Harry was going to be like the other lovers they had tried. 

She opened the door to the master bedroom with no warning, to have Harry bolt sitting up from the messy bed tense, one of his hands underneath a pillow where Narcissa was certain it was gripping his wand. 

When he saw it was her, he relaxed flopping back down and gave her a cautious hopeful smile. 

“Hello Harry,” She said casually. His body relaxed further and he sleepily replied 

“Hi, Cissa.” 

A little smile crept onto her face as the nickname slipping out. She walked over to her vanity Harry rolling over to keep her in his line of sight. That movement had exposed nearly all of his body the sheet only just covering his groin, leaving his hips and legs bare. 

Using her mirror, she looked at him from the corner of her eye to see if that move had been deliberate. It wouldn’t be the first time a lover had tried to make them jealous. But no, it seemed that was the furthest thing from Harry’s mind. She turned from the mirror and holding up two earrings asked 

“What do you think, silver or gold?” 

He took a moment to think before replying silver. 

Harry, it seemed was going to pass this test with flying colours. He wasn’t trying to keep the affair a secret from her, he wasn’t trying to make either of the Malfoy’s jealous, he was still treating her with respect. Time for the last part of the test. 

“It's such a shame that I'm unable to join you both. I would have loved to had things been different.” 

“I would have liked that,” Harry replied truthfully. 

Narcissa couldn’t help herself she walked over to the bed and leant down and kissed Harry. He instantly submitted making a pleased purr come from her as she devoured his mouth. She pulled away reluctant to see Harry looking at her with lust-filled eyes. She trailed her hand down his chest going by the marks that covered his body here was someone who would have enjoyed her taking out her biting fetish on, unlike poor Lucius. 

“Such a shame,” She sighed longingly. 

“Maybe when things change, we could work something out?” Harry suggested shyly 

Narcissa smiled brightly at the kind offer. 

“Maybe,” She agreed. 

Running her hand through his hair she asked 

“Can you tell Lucius I'll be running between the Parkinson and Browns and won't be home till late?” 

“Parkinson, Brown, home late,” Harry repeated. “I’ll pass it on.” 

She gave him one more quick peck then left already running late but finding that it had been so worth it. 

* * *

  
Sirius watched as Harry hummed quietly to himself while looking through a book. He had been meeting up with Lucius for two weeks now and it seemed to have drastically improved his mood. Reg had punched his arm when he had commented on it wondering what Lucius was doing to make him feel better that Sirius couldn’t do, and called him a moron. 

“Of cause having a friend is going to make him feel better. He is in a strange world where the family is obliged to be there for him. To get a friend who has no obligation to him but likes him for him, yeah that’s definitely going to make him feel better.” 

Sirius conceded that it made sense, not that he was going to tell that to his little brother. But he figured if one friend made such a different then allowing Harry to get some more certainly wouldn’t hurt. 

With that in mind, he invited Harry to a local gathering of other young people in the Neutral party. It wasn’t a meeting as he wasn’t trying to recruit Harry to his group but wanted him to make up his own mind. Instead, it was a chance for young adults to gather and catch up and gossip. A good place for Harry to make another friend if he found someone he liked. 

They arrived at a large outdoor gathering. Harry could smell food cooking and his belly gave a rumble at the enticing smells. Sirius laughed good-naturedly.   
“Yeah, the food here is pretty good. Come on let's go get some then I'll introduce you to a few people.” Sirius said. Harry followed willingly; he hadn’t been opposed to the idea of meeting more people. 

For one it would help him feel more settled in this world if he had multiple people, he had ties with. For another the more people he met the more chance he had of asking discreetly about Lily. He still hadn’t found any information on her and was beginning to wonder if she even existed in this world. 

They had been wandering around for about an hour when Harry’s arm was grabbed, spinning him around. Instantly he had a shield in place and a defensive spell on the tip of his tongue ready to go. He found himself looking up into heartbreaking familiar golden eyes. 

“Remus” He breathed out and dropped the shield relaxing. 

Remus let go of his arms in surprise. No one let down their guard around a werewolf. Sirius came hurrying over, wand held tight but down by his side, he didn’t want to provoke anyone. 

“Oi, mate everything alright here?” Sirius asked.

He could feel the Harry wasn’t alarmed so Remus was someone he must have known back in the other world. But Sirius was worried that Harry didn’t know that Remus was a werewolf. 

He couldn’t see the Light Potters accepting a dark creature like a werewolf in their midst. Which means Remus wasn’t bitten in Harry’s world. While Sirius had no issues with werewolves in general and actually got along fairly well with Remus, he didn’t want Harry with his battle training to react badly and startled Remus’ wolf. The potential for things to go drastically wrong was high. 

“My wolf knows you,” Remus said distrustfully. 

“Yes, he does,” Harry agreed calmly 

“I don’t know you, yet you smell like pack,” 

“I am part of your pack,” Harry confirmed. 

“Prove it!” Remus snapped suspiciously.

He had no idea who this shorter man was but he refused to be caught in wolf baiting. He didn’t know how he managed to trick Remus wolf but once Remus found out he would make sure the man lived to regret it. 

“Alright,” Harry replied casually.

He then stepped into Remus’ personal space, then leaning up he bared his throat placing it dangerously close to Remus mouth as he whispered in his ear. 

“Hello Romulus, My Alpha.”

Remus’ wolf once he heard his name took control and he grabbed hold of Harry holding him in place while he quickly put his teeth over Harry’s throat being careful not to break Harry’s skin and held it. The implied threat that Romulus could apply a fraction more pressure and end up biting and infecting him was very obvious. 

Yet Harry was relaxed in his arms and Romulus could feel his steady heartbeat. He drew in a deep breath through his nose scenting Harry. Then rumbled happily, this was his cub. Who wasn’t scared because he knew his Alpha would never hurt him. 

Sirius was on tenterhooks. He had heard of the wolf act of trust but never seen it before. Fucking oath, was it an act of trust. If either of them moved a fraction of an inch it would end up with a newly bitten werewolf at best or a dead person with a torn-out throat at worse. 

He was going to seriously yell at Harry later, to find out what the fuck he thought he was doing! No one plays around with werewolf they don’t know. And Harry should have seen by now that, like Sirius wasn’t like the other Sirius, people weren’t the exact same from one world to the other. He didn’t know this Remus, anything could happen. 

Thankfully Remus’ mate had seen what was going on and had erected a piracy ward around them, this way a passer-by won’t startle either of them. Finally, Remus removed his mouth from Harry’s throat and staring at Sirius snarled out challengingly. 

“Mine!”

He still hadn’t let go of Harry, who looked like having a werewolf hanging off him was perfectly normal. 

“How is he yours?” A deep voice drawled out.   
They turned to see Severus Snape standing behind them with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. 

“Ours,” Romulus correct, “Our pup.” 

Severus eyebrow rose as he looked Harry up and down. 

“He’s a bit old to be a pup,” 

Romulus shrugged uncaringly; this was their pup. The age didn’t matter. 

Severus sighed “Can you bring back Remus, I want to have a human talk.” 

Romulus happily complied. The wolf hated standing around yapping. 

Remus let go of Harry and looked at him thoughtfully. 

“How is this possible?” He asked. 

Harry shrugged and replied 

“It's going to sound farfetched but I was born in a parallel world. And in that world, you made me your Pup and a member of your pack.” 

Severus scoffed in disbelief. But Remus couldn’t deny what Romulus had confirmed.   
Sirius nodded to his fellow housemate 

“Severus, I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. I woke up one morning and I suddenly had a new family member.” 

Severus frowned but didn’t reply.   
The four of them found a quieter space under a tree and sat down to talk. 

“So, how did you meet Remus in your world?” Sirius asked. 

Harry smiled in fond memory.   
“The first time I remember meeting him was on the Hogwarts express in my third year. Remus was the new Defence Teacher. Unbeknown me at the time, Remus was also a childhood friend of my fathers. And since my mass murder godfather or so everyone thought had broken out of Azkaban, he was also there to offer me extra protection.” 

Sirius had frozen with a weak grin on his face. 

What.

The.

Fuck.

Was going on in Harry’s world? 

He was a mass murderer and had escaped from Azkaban? He listened with what was becoming familiar horror as Harry talked about his third year. About the Dementors surrounding the school. Turning it into a mini Azkaban filled with innocent students. Merlin did no adults in Harry world have any sense what so ever? 

He listened as Harry explained his reaction to the Dementors revealing that he heard his parents being murdered. Sirius knew Harry wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realise what he had revealed. Although it explained quite a bit. Like why he had a better relationship with Harry then James did. James literally was a stranger to him, and beside the bond of family, they had nothing else to build on and were having to start from scratch. 

Harry revealed that some friend of James called Peter betrayed the whole family to the Dark lord. Sirius had no idea who that was but Severus lips curled with disgust recognising it. Severus had been the main target for James and the Marauders bullying. 

Both Severus and Remus were taking their cues from Sirius who they knew and were listening quietly to the tall. Keeping the horror and incredulous off their faces. 

“It was a shame you had to leave after a year,” Harry said. “You were one of the best teachers we had. You taught me to cast a fully corporeal Patronus.” 

“At thirteen?” Remus question faintly. 

“Yeah, you were that good.” 

“Can we see Pup?” Remus asked almost greedily. “Not many in this world can cast a corporeal one.” 

Harry looked to Sirius for guidance 

“It’s going to be pretty showy,” he warned. 

“The crowd will love it,” Sirius assured him. “Especially if you can send it amidst them.” 

Harry shrugged and cast. A silvery owl burst from his wand. It flew in a loop around the group looking for danger then landed on a branch and looked at Harry in question. 

“Can you fly amidst the crowd for a bit please Hedwig? Brighten their night up.” 

Hedwig puffed up proudly and inclined her head then she spread her wings and flew once over the small group bringing an instant feeling of happiness and peace before heading off to the crowd who exclaimed with delight. 

“Merlin, I wish I could do that,” Remus said wistfully 

“Why can’t you?” Harry asked confused. 

“I never went to Hogwarts.” 

“Didn’t Dumbledore let you in?” 

“Dumbledore is a great man, and if it was up to just him everyone would be taught. But the laws being what they are, currently, only pure humans are allowed in.” 

“I think the laws are the same in my world, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore snuck you in illegally. No one knew you were a werewolf except for him and the Nurse.” 

“Did he do this for many werewolves?” 

“No, I think you were the only one. Which, now I think on it is a bit odd.” 

Remus smiled bitterly. 

“I bet I was pretty grateful for the special treatment, grateful enough to spy on the other werewolves for the Light, right.” 

Harry grimaced but nodded. 

“Then for the first time, I am glad this Dumbledore has better morals and won’t break the Law. Or treat me as a special case” Remus said. Severus didn’t say anything but he linked their fingers together and squeezed tight. 

“How did you guys meet?” Harry asked curiously 

“At a gathering like this one,” Remus replied with a fond smile. “The Neural party has always held gatherings where the younger generation could get to know one another. Because the neutral part has people from all walks of life and different cores it is a good way to foster good relationships across the board.   
I was a half tame teen who had come for some friendly human interaction only to find it was all a bit much, so I was skulking around the edges when I literally smashed in Sev knocking us both to the ground. Well, let me tell you my ears were well and truly blistered by the swear words and proceeding lecture I got. 

It wasn’t until I had gotten away that I realised my scrapes had been tended to and I had a full belly with another plate full of food in my hands. It was the best lesson on judging a person on what they do and not what they say.” 

Severus gave a half-smirk before looking back out on the crowd. 

“I then proceeded to live up to my fearsome werewolf reputation,” Remus paused dramatically before continuing. “And in every proceeding gathering would follow Sev around like a lovesick puppy.” 

Harry and Sirius burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the night happily hanging out with each other. 

* * * 

James had once again invited Harry to meet up with him. Harry had gone ignoring the ugly face Sirius was pulling, hoping this time he would have the chance to spend time with James alone, so they could get to know each other. 

When he arrived at the coordinates, he hissed annoyed to see a huge group of people. There went his idea of some alone time. James came up to him and slapped him on the back. 

“Harry, come on there is some people I want you to meet.” He said dragging Harry off before he had a chance to open his mouth.

Harry then spent the next hour shaking people's hands and listening with fake interest as they talked at him. He had to put all the skills he had learnt about holding his temper and interacting with the public in place as James dragged him from one group to the next. 

At every spot, James introduced him as a recently found member of his family, and he wanted to introduce Harry to the right sort of people. Besides from hello Harry wasn’t required to say anything else which was quite lucky as he was mostly biting his tongue to avoid causing a scene. 

Harry finally managed to shake James off and was standing alone at the edge of the crowd. He had his arms folded and was digging his nails into his underarms with his face like a thunder cloud. This was a recruitment drive for the Light party. The only blessing was that Harry wasn’t the only one being recruited. He could see a bunch of other people being shown around and shaking hands. 

James had happily disappeared into the crowd and Harry caught a glimpse of him sucking face with some pretty brown-haired witch. He hoped that was James fiancé but by this stage couldn’t be assed to find out. 

“That bad hey?” A friendly voice said next to him.

Harry looked to see a vaguely familiar man with red hair and freckles grinning at him. 

“I promise not all the Light are this glad-handing political sort,” The man continued. “You’re the newly found member of the Potter family, right?” 

Harry nodded eyeing him warily. He didn’t mind the excuse the Potter’s had come up with to explain him. As no one wanted to spread the tale of him coming from another world. It was too unbelievable unless you had a connection to Harry that could be explained otherwise. But he was wondering if James had sent him over to recruit him. 

“James has buggered off I see. Never could handle responsibility that boy. Why don’t I make it up to you? You can come back to my place for a proper feed. Although I feel obliged to point out, while there will be less people there, it will still be a house full. And my kids will make as much noise as this crowd. What do you say?” The man paused and held out his hand. “Oh, I'm Arthur by the way, Arthur Weasley.” 

Harry who had been about to refuse abruptly changed his mind. He shook Arthur's hand replying 

“I’m Harry, and yeah I don’t mind noise. I could go for some food if your offering.” 

Arthur clapped him friendly on the shoulder and leaned in, to stage whisper 

“Just between you and me, my Mollywobbles makes the best tucker.” 

Harry grinned delightedly. 

“Lead on then.” He replied.

He was looking forwards to seeing a younger Weasley family. He had no idea how many kids had been born yet but would still love to see them as tiny children, as opposed to the teen and adults he had known them as. 

Arthur gave him coordinates which Harry knew intimately. It seemed the Weasley still lived at the Barrow in this world as well. 

He arrived at looked at the Barrow with a fond expression. 

“It’s not much, but it does the job,” Arthur said quietly. 

“It’s brilliant, I love it,” Harry assured Arthur just like ha had assured his son the first time Ron had shown it to him.   
Arthurs chest puffed out and he smiled pleased. 

“Come on and I introduce you to the horde.” 

Harry entered the kitchen to a ruckus of noise coming from the living room. Arthur had gone up to Molly and was kissing her hello, but this wasn’t a quick peck, oh no, it was full-on French kissing completely with Arthur bending Molly backwards in his arms before pulling her upright again. Harry had his arms in his pocket's eyes diverted, with a pleased grin hovering on his face. 

“Sorry about that Mate,” Arthur said cheerfully, “But can you blame me when I get to come home to someone as wonderful as her?” 

“Arthur,” Molly scolded flustered “Not in front to the guest.” 

Harry laughed happily. Both Weasleys were smiling back at him. 

“Now Harry was it dear? I'm afraid dinner won't be ready for a while yet. I can whip something up to tide you over.” Molly said 

Harry shook his head 

“It's alright, Mrs Weasley...” 

“Call me Molly dear,” she interrupted 

“Right, um Molly, I can wait. I’m not in any rush, I don’t have any other plans for tonight so take your time.” Harry assured her, putting aside his broken plans involving James. Just then another adult red-haired entered the kitchen. 

Holy Fuck, Harry felt like he had just been punched as lust shot through him. Who, was, this? It wasn’t anybody Harry knew from his world. But holy god was he fit. Harry found himself checking him out as he bounded across the kitchen to grab something. 

“Gid, meet Harry, Harry this is my brother Gideon,” Molly said. 

Gideon looked at Harry and offered him a crooked grin. 

“Pleased to meet you mate.” He said before his name was called out from the other room, “Sorry, I’m needed in there.” 

Harry watched him saunter away. Bill must have based his Rockstar look on Gideon. Who pulled it off so much better. With his long red hair tied back in a tail at the base of his neck, to the very tight leather pants that Harry very much appreciated. He was also wearing just a vest that was left open showcasing his very impressive chest.   
While Harry was nothing but muscle it was all whipcord tightness and he still had a slim build. Gideon, on the other hand, had the impressive shoulder-width complete with ripping muscle. 

“Ok Harry why don’t I take you through and introduce you to the rest of the mob, we can leave Molly to do her cooking in peace,” Arthur said.

Harry followed him into the next room only to see a swarm of red hairs everywhere. Harry met Fabian, Gideon’s twin. Although they were not identical. Harry preferring Gideon's looks over his brothers. Arthur then introduced all his children. Bill who was 9, Charlie 7 years old, Percy at 3 and the twins were a year. 

Harry was happy to be roped into playing with the children along with the Prewett brothers. The games involved a lot of running around and children climbing all over them. Somehow, Harry kept accidentally bumping into, brushing against, or otherwise touching Gideon. At one stage Harry was on his hands and knees when Gideon tripped trying to avoid stepping on a child, and his hands shot out grabbing hold of Harry's ass as he tried to avoid falling over. 

“Whoops,” Gideon apologised as he ran past chasing a happily screaming kid. 

“It's fine,” He replied weakly. 

Put him in a life and death battle and Harry had no issues keeping his cool, but it seemed if you put him in a room with a ruggedly handsome man that he was attracted to Harry fell to pieces. He was getting more and more flustered. And he couldn’t understand why. 

He had an extremely good thing going with Lucius, who was a stunningly beautiful man. Although Harry had to admit if things kept going the way they were going he was in serious danger of falling in love with him. Which would be astronomical stupid as that was not what they had agreed on. And besides Lucius adored Narcissa and Harry didn’t want to damage that at all. 

He knew he was just there as a friend and to add a bit of spice to the bedroom. It would have been different had Narcissa been able to join them. If the three of them turned out to be as compatible in bed as they were outside of it, then Harry would have open discussion into making it a more permanent thing. 

The point being he was currently getting plenty of sex and so should be reacting this badly to Gideon but no matter how much he tried to rationalise it in his head. It did nothing to stop him from stealing glances at him whenever he could. 

After further contemplation, Harry decided that Gideon wasn’t so much rock star, more rogue pirate. One that would have no issues ravishing his captured prisoners. Hell, his prisoners would be begging him for it. 

“We need some more eggs dear,” Molly poked her head in the room to say. 

“Harry and I’ll go get them,” Gideon quickly offered.

Harry blinked in bemusement but agreeably handed Fred over to Arthur and followed Gideon outside towards the chicken coop.   
Gideon led him around the side of the coop out of sight of the house. Harry frowned he thought the door was on the end, maybe it was different in this world. Gideon then grabbed Harry and landed a filthy wet kiss on him. 

“I’m sorry,” Gideon said not sounding sorry at all “But you kept looking at me with those ‘fuck me’ eyes and there is only so much a man can withstand before he had got to take action you know.” 

“err, right?” Harry replied thrown. 

“Glad you understand,” Gideon said. “By the way, I love the feel of your tongue. What makes it different?” 

“Um, Thanks? And it's forked.” 

“Kinky,” Gideon said happily and sliding his hands down he grabbed hold of Harry's arse cheeks kneading them as he pulled Harry unresisting form closer. 

“Merlin, your arse is great, I didn’t get a good feel before.” Gideon praised 

Harry opened his mouth to say something indignantly only to have Gideon shut him up with another toe-curling kiss. Hands still on Harry's arse he pulled them until their cocks lined up and then proceeded to grind against him. 

Harry broke the kiss to hiss in pleasure, God that felt good. He was also putting the close proximity to use and running his hands all over Gideon's body. Once he had a quick feel, he pushed Gideon a bit making him take a step back. 

“I want to suck your cock, may I?” Harry asked. 

Gideon's pupils blew out. 

“Fuck yes.” He said fumbling for the clasp in his pants. 

Harry sunk to his knees and knocked Gideon's hands away. He opened his pants and pulled out the hard penis. Harry knew they didn’t have a lot of time so this was going to be a rushed job. He licked the penis to get it nice and wet as Gideon cursed and threaded his hands in Harry hair. He then opened his mouth and put the penis in swallowing half of it in one go. He relaxed his throat and took a deep breath through his nose before he bobbed his head and swallowed it to the root. He looked up at Gideon to see him staring worshipfully down at him. He began move fast coming halfway up before going all the way down again. 

“Oh, fuck me, look at you Pretty Boy taking me in. Merlin, the feel of me deep in your throat is fucking bliss,” Gideon babbled.

“Oh, you’re so good for me, aren’t you Pretty Boy. The sight of you on your knees looking up at me, with your mouth wrapped around my dick is one to treasure.”

He was petting Harry hair constantly as he talked.

“Oooo Fuck Pretty Boy, do that again. Yesss, right there. Oh yeah, you're such a good boy, your lips were made for cock sucking. I love the feel of my dick sliding in and out of your mouth.” 

Harry got a thrill from finding out he was a dirty talker and sped up. He flicked Gideon testicles once and Gideon grunted hands tightening in Harry's hair as he slammed into him and spilled down his throat. Harry broke off with a cough then had to wipe his mouth as the excess spilled out. Gideon dick twitched at the sight. He stood up only to have Gideon kiss his possessively. 

“Give me a sec and I'll return the favour.” Gideon panted. 

“Can’t” Harry replied, “We are meant to be getting eggs remember, and we have already taken longer than we meant to.” 

Gideon swore and reluctantly pulled out his wand casting a cleaning charm over them both. 

“I’ll make it up to you once the tykes are in bed.” He promised and summoned a dozen eggs from the coop.

The went back inside carry the eggs and were promptly send back into the room with all the boys. 

Harry was extremely glad of the Potter gene which gave him permanently messy hair otherwise he was sure he would have been sporting the just fucked look. Gideon still looked his roguish self but had an extra bounce in his step. 

Dinner was a nightmare. Gideon had managed to place himself next to Harry and spent the entire dinner driving Harry insane with teasing touches to his arm and the back of his neck, while under the table he had twined their legs together and was rubbing his toes up and down Harry calf. He also managed to find an excuse to put his hand under the table and grope Harry's cock to give it a teasing squeeze or stroke, not once, not twice but five separate times. 

Harry was convinced that Fabian knew what was going on as he had sent a wink Harry’s way and managed to help cover them with any slip-ups. Arthur and Molly thankfully were to wrapped up in each other and their kids to notice what was going on. 

Once dinner was over Harry had offered to help with Bath time, more in an effort to get away from Gideon’s teasing touches than any other reason. But it kept his mind occupied as he helped wash, entertain, dry and dress a bunch of rowdy boys. He left Storytime and putting the children to bed to Arthur and Molly, assuring them that he would be fine with the Prewett brothers in the meantime. 

Once the Weasleys had gone upstairs Fabian turned to his brother as drawled out. 

“Harry has been looking a little flushed since dinner, perhaps you should take him out to get some cool air?”

Gideon seized onto the idea and rushed the embarrassed Harry back outside.   
Once they were far enough away Gideon proved that he could put his mouth to more uses than just dirty talk and kissing. Once Harry had come, they spent a fair bit of time just kissing before eventually heading back inside. 

Fabian was sitting on one end of the couch with a cuppa in his hands as he read a book. Gideon pulled Harry down to sit in the middle as they both joined him on the couch. It was a bit squishy but Harry didn’t mind in the slightest. Fabian wagged an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. As Gideon summoned them both cups of tea. 

By the time Molly and Arthur came back down Harry was clutching his stomach with tears of laughter pouring down his face. The Prewett twin were nothing like the Weasley ones yet they still had Harry laughing. Fabian was extremely good at one-liners and had a very dry sense of wit. Gideon was good at storytelling adding a humours tint to each tale. 

Harry spent a couple more hours with the family really enjoying himself. They were all good-hearted loving people and while Harry was the youngest there by ten years, he didn’t feel like the age gap was an issue at all. 

Finally, Harry had to reluctantly leave, Sirius had expected him back hours ago and Harry was starting to get a feel for the family sense, enough to feel that Sirius was beginning to worry. He clumsily sent reassurance and got a surge of relief and happiness back. 

He said his goodbyes and under Arthur and Molly’s urging promised to come back for another visit soon. Gideon and Fabian walked with him to the edge of the wards.   
Fabian cleared his throat and pointedly looked over the fields. Gideon pulled Harry to him and gave him another kiss, this one started as another filthy sexy kiss but as it progressed it slid into a sweet exchange between them. 

“I would really like to see you again and date you if your open to it,” Gideon asked. 

Harry smiled pleased. 

“I’d like that. Send me an owl when we can get together to work out the details.”

He would have to let Lucius know that he was no longer available. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon stepped out of his bedroom and walked to the kitchen only to be met with his twin brother holding out his morning cuppa with a raised eyebrow. 

“What,” He asked half grumpy figuring he knew what this was going to be about. 

“Really Gid, we were at our baby sisters house and you had to go seduce their guest behind the chicken coop.” 

“Yes, I really, really had to. Did you see the looks Pretty Boy was giving me?” 

Fabian sighed long sufferingly. 

“Yes, I saw the besotted looks he was giving you, but that brings me to my next point. Are you sure your Pretty Boy is legal?” 

“What!” Gideon gasped horrified 

“You're the one calling him a boy, I'm just pointing out that he might actually still be a child.” 

“Fuck,” Gideon paced uneasily “He doesn’t look like a teen.” 

“He at that stage of life where he could be anywhere from 16 to 25 and still look the same.” 

Gideon nodded and pulled out a parchment and began to write a short note. He then called down their owl and gave the letter to her saying. 

“Deliver this to Harry Potter and wait for a reply.” The owl hooted and took the note before flying off. 

Fabian watched his brother curiously. He could feel that he was more worried than the situation called for. Like he would be devastated if he couldn’t date Harry. Fabian also got the feeling that Gideon would do the uncharacteristic thing and wait until Harry was of age. 

“You really like this bloke then?” He clarified 

“Merlin, yes,” Gideon fervently replied 

“You’ve only known him for a couple of hours, how can you be feeling this much for him already?” Fabian asked. 

Gideon drank the rest of his drink as he tried to think of a way to explain it to his twin. It wasn’t easy because Fabian had absolutely no desire to do anything sexual. Not by himself and not with anyone else. What did help was that the family sense between them was wide open, they had no secrets from one another. 

The only time Gideon filtered it was whenever he engaged in sexual acts as the feeling, he experienced made Fabian uncomfortable. They had tried back when they were teens where Fabian had asked to feel what Gideon experienced when he wanked. Gideon had no issue with that and he had kept the family sense wide open as he went into the bedroom. When he had come back out Fabian looking nauseous had asked him to go back to blocking him out whenever he did that. Gideon had complied. 

The first time Gideon had gotten into a serious fight had been when some smart ass had called Fabian a freak. Gideon had taken great pleasure in knocking his teeth out. He knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with Fabian. They lived in each other's pocket and felt each other feelings so he could say that with certainty. Fabian was completely normal, just different from Gideon. 

“I don’t know how to explain what I feel,” Gideon eventually replied. “But there is a connection between us. And I want to do everything in my power to make it grow stronger.” 

Fabian mused on this then shrugged and said 

“I guess the saying is true, When the mighty fall, they fall hard.” 

Gideon grimaced but had to acknowledge the truth of this. Before Harry, all his sexual conquest had just been for fun and to have a good time. He hadn’t been interested in any of them seriously. Even those he dated it had remained casual. 

It was only an hour later that their owl flew back clutching a note. Gideon took the note and hastily open it and began to read. A grin spread over his face. 

“Ha! Harry is twenty. I knew it.” Gideon crowed triumphantly 

“Congratulations on not dating a minor.” Fabian drawled sarcastically. “Now it just someone fifteen years younger.” 

* * *

  
Lucius smiled as his lover bounced into the sun-room. They had invited Harry here to say that Narcissa was now available and would he be interested in making this arrangement a more permanent exclusive thing as opposed to the casual affair they were currently doing. 

Narcissa waved Harry over to a chair and poured him a cuppa making it just how he liked it. 

“What has got you so chipper?” She asked smiling amused. 

“That’s the thing I wanted to talk to you about. A guy asked me to date him yesterday and I agreed. So, I've come to tell you that I'm stopping our arrangement.” 

“Oh,” Narcissa said smiling putting her hand in Lucius lap and hidden from Harry digging her nails in warning Lucius to behave. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about the short notice but I wanted to tell you both straight away and not lead anyone on,” Harry looked down and fidget for a moment then he looked them both in the eyes are said sincerely. 

“I want to thank you both, I really enjoyed my time here.” 

Narcissa smile turned sweet and genuine. 

“I’m glad you had a good time Harry. Just know that we will still expect you to come around for the usual fortnight morning tea.” 

Harry looked shocked 

“What, really?” he asked hopefully 

“Yes,” Lucius said firmly. “We do like you for more than just the sex I'll have you know.” 

Harry’s grin brightened. 

“Alright, I'll keep the morning teas in my schedule then.” 

Narcissa ran her thumb up and down her husband leg in support and reward. 

“So, tell us about your new man.” She encouraged. “Is it anyone we know?” 

The tips of Harry ears grew warm and he did his best not to grin like a loon. 

“I’m not sure if you know him. His name is Gideon Prewett.” 

“Prewett, hmm I believe there are only three members at the moment. Lord and Lady Prewett died some years ago leaving just their children. Twin sons and a Daughter.” Narcissa mused trying to recall what she knew. 

“Yeah, Gideon had a twin brother Fabian and their sister Molly is married to Arthur Weasley. Which is how I met Gideon actually. Arthur invited me around to his place for dinner.” 

Lucius bit his tongue to stop him saying anything about the Weasley family. There was a lot of bad blood between their houses. 

“They are a Light oriented family, aren’t they?” Narcissa said. 

“Yeah,” Harry asked confused. 

“How did you get to know them? I didn’t know you were interested in the Light party.” 

“I’m not,” Harry replied sighing. “James invited me around and next thing I know I find myself at a recruitment party.” 

“Ah,” Narcissa replied and left that tangled mess of emotions alone. 

Both of the Malfoys never given much thought to the Potter’s before Harry came into their lives, but now they had listened to Harry as he went back and forward with both wanting his father to be part of his life but being annoyed and frustrated with James behaviour. Which unless they jumped on top of it turned into guilt and self-blame for asking too much. 

Harry didn’t say much longer excusing himself that he had other commitments but promising to be there next fortnight.   
Once they felt him exit through the ward Lucius’ control snapped and he shot to his feet snarling. 

“Fucking Fuck! Of cause, this had to happen now. Why the bloody hell didn’t I make this exclusive weeks ago. I'm such an idiot. The cocksucking bastard wouldn’t have been able to make his move. Who is this fucking wanker stealing Harry from us? Bloody pillock red hairs. They ruin everything.” Lucius threw his cup smashing in in the fireplace as he paced back and forwards. 

“Wanker better treat Harry right. I’m going to be keeping a close eye on him and if he doesn’t live up to the standards Harry deserves then I'm going to take great pleasure in making sure he regrets ever being born. I'll ruin him so thoroughly that people will have no idea who he ever was.” 

Narcissa bit her lip as her husband ranted. Sorrow curling around her. Malfoys rarely fell in love but once they did, they fell all the way and felt it extremely deeply. She had been thinking in the back of her head that her husband was well on the way to falling in love for the second time in his life. She now had the proof that he had already gotten there.   
It seemed fate was determined that Harry wouldn’t end up with them. Something that Narcissa was also bitterly disappointed with. Her husband loves him and she found Harry to be delightful. She knew that if she had the opportunity, she would find it incredibly easy to fall in love with him as well. 

She reached out and grabbing hold of Lucius apparrated them to their bedroom. She wouldn’t call what they did next as sex, more it was a way for the both of them to pour their disappointments and frustrations into each other's willing bodies. 

Afterwards, as she lay catching her breath Lucius on top of her, she could feel the endorphins leaving her and the bruises she had collected starting to make themselves felt. She brushed some of Lucius blond hair off his back and winced at the claw and bite marks she had left. It looks like they will both need pain reliever and bruise paste. 

She brushed her hand through his long locks soothingly, pretending that she couldn’t feel the wetness trickling down her chest from where Lucius had buried his face in her neck. They would get through this, and as bittersweet as it was at least they still had Harry in their lives as a friend. Any part they could get of Harry’s life was better than none at all. 

* * *

Sirius watched Harry a bit bemused, he could feel a sort of bubbly happy feeling coming from him as he wrote out a reply to the letter that had been just delivered. This particular Owl had been flying back and forth all day today and Sirius was being to feel a little sorry for it. 

“Who are you writing to? It can’t be the Malfoys you have only just come back from them and I know all their owls.” 

Harry grinned at him and drawled playfully. 

“That’s for me to know, and you to wonder about Mr Nosy.” 

As far as Sirius was concerned Harry could be writing to the leader of the Dark party and he wouldn’t mind. He liked the playfulness that Harry occasionally brought forward. Still, he did his duty as a godfather and pouted at Harry.   
Who snorted in laughter before relenting. 

“Fine you old hound, put your fish lips away.” 

“Hey! You’re the same age as me, and I don’t have fish lips.” Sirius shot back. 

Harry smirked and said 

“Gideon Prewett.” 

“What?” Sirius asked confused 

“The person I'm writing to is Gideon Prewett.” 

Sirius rocked on his heels thrown. That wasn’t who he was expecting. 

“Light family, right? Associated with the Weasleys.” Sirius checked. 

“Yeah, what's with everyone classifying them by their party?” Harry asked. 

Sirius gave a half shrug. 

“It doesn’t really make a difference in the long run, it just let people know what if any opposition or prejudice they are going to have to face. And before you get on your high horse thinking I'm attacking the Light let me inform you this is true for all three Parties.” 

Harry deflated he had begun to think this was an attack on the Light. Sirius tapped his fingers in thought than asked 

“Isn’t Gideon old?” 

“He’s not old!” Harry shot back 

“Older than us though.” 

“Yes, he is. What are you saying I should only date people my own age? Cause I've gotta tell you, that doesn’t really leave me with a lot of options,” 

Sirius thought about his age mates and had to reluctantly agree. Pretty much anyone decent already had a partner or was to closely related for Harry to date. The rest of them were probably going to become nice adults but they were still very childish and immature. Just look at James. 

“Ok, so you have a point, still you should have told me this earlier.” 

“Why?” Harry asked suspiciously 

“So, I can fulfil my solemn oath as your family member and tease the shit out of you.” 

Harry responded in as much maturity as Sirius was showing and stuck his tongue out. 

“Speaking of, what does he think about your snaky bits?” 

Harry shrugged. 

“Besides knowing my tongue is forked, which is ‘Kinky’ according to Gid, he doesn’t know about the rest yet.” 

Sirius screwed up his face at the kinky remark. He really, really didn’t want to know what Harry got up to in-between the sheets. He offered this advice. 

“Go slow with the whole reveal. The Light as a whole aren’t big on anything not pure human. I’m not saying your Gideon is the same, it’s a good sign he is cool about your tongue just get a really good feel for where he stands first.” 

Harry nodded. 

“Even though it's too early to tell yet if things work out the way I hope they will, I will be telling him eventually.” 

“I should bloody well hope so,” Sirius replied vehemently “There shouldn’t be any secret in a good relationship. That doesn’t mean you have to tell you partner everything but you shouldn’t lie to them.” 

Harry nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll give it a couple of months then see how we are going and start putting feelers out.” 

* * *

James slammed the door to his bedroom closed with an angry huff. It has been weeks and no matter what he tried Harry still hadn’t come to the Light or revealed to James anything about the other world. His first mission and he was failing to complete it. 

Going at this rate he will never be invited to join the Light Party in a higher rank then what he currently had. Which was just supporter. Everyone started off as a supporter right from the moment you were born. But once you became an adult you could be invited to be more involved. 

Both his parents were involved and had the rank of Informants. James had his heart set on Solider, maybe even Hit Solider. But he couldn’t progress if he couldn’t complete his first mission. 

He stomped around for a bit longer then decided to go and spend time with Melody. His fiancé always made him feel better. His parents who knew him the best and loved him had picked the perfect woman to be his wife. He couldn’t have done better himself if he tried. Not that he had bothered looking. He had grown up knowing his parents were going to do this for him. 

Not that meant he didn’t have any experience with girls. He had happily dated every girl who wanted him. Some of them he had even dated twice. It had been a lot of fun and had improved his skills a lot. Still, he had told all the girls before they started that he had a fiancé waiting for him and that he wasn’t going to marry them. It hadn't stopped a lot of the girls and James had heard some of them saying they were sure they could change his mind. Well, he had enjoyed them trying but nothing had worked. 

He changed his clothes and then apparrated to Melody’s home. After greeting her parents, he got their permission to take Melody out for the afternoon. He was to bring her back after dinner. She took his arm and he apparrated her to Diagon Alley so he could spoil her with shopping. After a couple of hours trying on clothes and buying her a necklace which she put on straight away, they decided to head to one of the local Parks to show off their new processions. 

As they were walking around basking in the awe and envy been thrown their way, James spotted a red hair man kissing the life out of someone against a tree. James couldn’t see who the redhead conquest was as they were mostly blocked by the more muscular body. All he could tell was they had black hair. 

The couple were mostly hidden from view and it was only James habit of keeping an eye out for prime pranking material that let him spot them. He left out a loud wolf whistle, just to be annoying, finding the idea of embarrassing the couple funny. Sure, enough they broke apart and shot him cranky looks. 

“Harry!” James exclaimed surprised and pulled Melody over to the two men. “I didn’t know you were dating anyone.” 

Harry sighed and whispered sorry to Gid before James reached them. He then did the polite thing and introduced Gideon to them. 

“James, this is my boyfriend Gideon Prewett. Gid this is James Potter, I'm sorry but I don’t the young lady accompanying him.” 

“This is Melody Brown, my fiancé,” James said proudly. Man, this was brilliant, Harry was dating a prominent Light member. This would definitely help him achieve his mission. 

“You guys can join us on our walk.” James declared and linking arms with Harry pulled him from underneath the tree, back onto the path and started to walk. leaving Gideon and Melody with little choice but to follow. 

“I’m glad to see you dating Harry,” James said, “Do you mind that he is so old?” 

“I like the men I associate with to be mature,” Harry replied frostily. 

“Cool whatever man, better you than me. I couldn't stand being with someone so old. Even if he can still suck face like your man. The wrinkles would gross me out. So, I totally lucked out with Melody, didn’t I?” James elbowed Harry encouragingly.   
Harry gritted out. 

“She seems very nice,” Finally freeing his arm from James grasp. There was only fifteen years between Harry and Gideon, he wasn’t old and he didn’t have a single wrinkle. Considering that they were wizards and how long their lifespan was, the age gape really wasn’t that huge. 

He stopped walking which made James stop as well as they waited for their partners to catch up. They weren’t too far behind but they had thankfully been out of earshot. 

Gideon had been a gentleman and offered his arm to Melody who tucked her hand into his elbow blushing prettily. He then dusted off his lordship skill and made polite small talk as they walked behind the Potter men. From the back, Gideon had to admit their hair was almost identical messes sticking out everywhere. Gideon remembered that that was a trait that breeds true in all the Potters. 

The pair stopped just ahead and they quickly joined them.   
Thankfully the path was wide enough that they could walk four abreast. Although they didn’t stay that way for long, very quickly they split, Harry and Melody walked in front talking over gardening together while James and Gideon followed. James was pestering Gideon about his role as Solider in the Light party and how he had gotten into that role and what would he recommend to a younger member who wants to try out for it. Gideon answered his question as best he could, finding James to be like all the other new recruits. Baby faced with no experience or knowledge of things going wrong. 

He silent thanked Merlin that Harry was nothing like his family member. Whatever past he had lived through had made him so much more mature. Gideon knew he wouldn’t have been attracted to Harry had he acted his age like James did. 

Thankfully for Gideon’s rapidly running out patience they reached the end of the walk and they were able to make their excuse and leave. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Harry apologised. 

“It's fine, everyone has someone in the family they are embarrassed about,” Gideon said easily.

He could tell that Harry and James were still in the early stages of getting to know each other.   
Everyone in the Light party knew that the Potter’s had found a new family member. But as nothing more had been officially said on the subject, the running theory was that Harry was a bastard, probably of Charles, who had died some years ago. 

It would have been like Charles to ignore the family sense if it told him he had a child out of wedlock. He had been completely devoted to Dora Black and nobody with any brains what so ever would admit to cheating on a Black. Especially if it resulted in a child when the couple in question had never managed to conceive. 

And with Charles keeping mum nobody would have known to go looking for Harry. He must have hunted the Potter down himself once he became an adult. There were those who whispered quieter nastier rumours that Harry was actually Fleamont illegitimate child. But Gideon dismissed that completely. Fleamont was a very honourable man and would have gone to find Harry the minute he senses him. Everyone knew how desperate they were for children. 

This was why Gideon never brought up Harry’s family. Not the tension he had with the other Potter’s or why he was living with the Blacks He figured Harry had enough people poking their noses in where it didn’t belong. Beside Gideon could care less if Harry was a bastard or not. It didn’t change things for him one way or the other. 

“What was James talking to you so intently about?” Harry asked. 

“He wants to be a Solider for the Light, the problem is he is like a lot of boy’s his age who haven’t seen any action, all eager and foolhardy ready to rush in." 

Harry hummed in agreement. Gideon side-eyed his body then said, “I bet you have seen some action.”   
Harry smiled and teased back 

“Maybe,” 

“Right we are going back to my place to spar,” Gideon said and taking Harry arms he apparrated them to his backyard. He poked his head through the back door and bellowed.

“Fab are you home?” only silence answered him. Content that his twin was elsewhere for the moment he walked back to Harry and began to do some warm-up stretches. He wasn’t surprised that Harry had his own warm-up routine.   
This promised to be extremely fulfilling. Once they were done, they faced each other and Harry called out 

“Rules?” 

“No permanent injury. And nothing that will scar. Otherwise, anything goes.” 

A dark grin slid across Harry's face and Gideon cock stirred in interest. The next second a spell flew out from Harry’s wand and Gideon had to leap sideways to avoid it. He quickly retaliated. The spells flew quick and sharp all of them nonverbal. 

Gideon was a classical train fighter who had added street fighting to his repertoire. which made his fighting form perfect with an added bonus that he was willing to fight dirty. He couldn’t recognise Harry performing a single fighting form. But what he did do was constantly move forcing his opponent to do the same and making it extremely hard to land a hit on him. 

He also used whatever was at hand. Making him brilliant for guerrilla warfare. Gideon found himself fighting off both spells and dirt that was thrown in his face. temporally blinded he lashed out. But must have missed as he felt the back of his knees kicked. Falling to the ground he rolled but felt a wiry body straddled him ripping his wand out of his hand. He managed to do the same so it was up to physical fighting only. Finally managing to clear his eyes Gideon thought he would have the upper hand here as he was stronger than Harry. Except the little bastard kept dancing out of his reach. Harry would shoot in, give a one-two punch to his side then be out of his reach again before Gideon could grab him. Finally, Gideon managed to grab hold of Harry arm only to have Harry spin into his side bend and flip his hold body up and over Harry. He landed on his back with his breath knocked out of him. 

“I yield” He croaked out. Harry crouched over him and he lent down to give Gideon a very enthusiastic kiss. Gideon could feel with the full-body contact that he wasn’t the only one fully aroused. 

“You look like your all revved up like you're ready to fuck all that adrenaline out of you. Which makes me wonder what are you going to do. Are you going to make me take it, Pretty Boy? Are you going to shove your cock in nice and deep? Make me feel it for days afterwards.” Gideon purred. Harry’s eyes darken at the dirty talk and he ripped Gideon pants open pulling them off him. 

He then whispered something and Gideon felt himself being cleaned and his muscles relaxing, a second later two fingers were at his hole dripping with lube as they twisted their way inside. Gideon groan back arching at the sudden thickness entering him it was right on the border of too much and just enough. Harry scissored his fingers opening him up. Keeping Gideon hovering right over the line between pleasure and pain at the quick rate he was going at. A third finger was added soon then he thought he was ready but he found that it also didn’t quite tip him over the pain threshold. 

“Fuck Pretty Boy, think you can take me huh, I'm not sure your man enough for the job, maybe I'll take you instead.” Gideon taunted, flexing his muscles and struggling. Not to get away but just to keep thing interesting. Harry kept with him not letting him throw him off. The fingers were withdrawn and Harry undid his pants freeing his cock he then grabbed Gideon tightly by the hips lifting him so that his upper back was the only part of him on the ground. 

Gideon knew this wasn’t going to be some tender lovemaking but a brutal ride. Which was exactly what he wanted. Harry lined his cock up and with no more warning then that plunged in. Gideon hiss at the feel of his insides being pushed wider by Harry’s girth. Merlin, he loved that feeling. 

Harry didn’t give him a chance to settle before he kicked into a punishing pace. His hips slamming into Gideon's and he drove himself in deeper. He shifted slightly and Gideon swore as he nailed his prostrate. Harry kept that angle and proceeded to hammer that spot making Gideon grunt with every surge until Gideon could feel his whole body tighten and he came shooting all over his stomach. 

Harry didn’t slow down thrusting through his orgasm which drew it out, making him shoot a second steam. Gideon was coming down from the high and his body was becoming overly sensitive when Harry came. He tightens his grip and shoved himself right to the core before filling Gideon with his come. He paused there keeping his come trapped as he leaned over Gideon to whisper in his ear.   
  
“I’m always man enough for the job at hand.” 

Gideon looked at him but Harry face was blank Gideon gave an uncertain ok? after a second Harry cracked and a smile crept across his lips. 

“You little shit,” Gideon said slapping him on the arm. Harry smirked and pulled out. Gideon winced again. 

“Fuck Harry, did you have to pound me that hard? I'm going to be walking funny for a week.” Harry shrugged unrepentantly. 

* * *

  
James danced impatiently from foot to foot wait for Harry to hurry up and appear. A large group turned around the corner and headed his way, he dismissed them as just another group of Light supporters. Melody then tapped his arm and pointed to the group. 

“Isn’t that Harry?” She asked. 

James took another look and sure enough admits all the redheads was a single messy black hair. 

“Yes, good work.” He told Melody as he took off after the group, recognising them as the Weasley's after a moment. He tried calling out to Harry, but because the group was ahead of him and the wind was blowing in the wrong direction his voice didn’t carry. 

Even worse they reach the showgrounds that the Light was holding its quarterly picnic in and it was swarming with people. James was stopped by an elder that he had to make polite talk with and by the time he managed to get out of the conversation the Weasley's had disappeared. 

Grinding his teeth in frustration he waited for Melody to catch up to him and then the pair of them set off to try and find Harry again. It would have been better if Harry had arrived with the rest of the Potters to show a united unit, but at least he came and with another extremely Light family so that was progress. 

James was convinced Harry was well on the path to declaring for the Light and hopefully now he had a Light boyfriend he could be weaned off the horrible Black influence. James had consoled himself many times with the thought that Harry wasn’t perfect and had made mistakes. But hopefully was open to James trying to help him and lead him back to the path he was meant to walk. 

After an annoying two hours of looking James spotted Harry again. Sitting with the rest of the Weasley's under a tree. There seems to be a thousand red-haired children running around and underfoot but the five adults didn’t seem to mind the fact the kids were hanging off them or using their bodies as play equipment. 

James wrinkled his nose. That looked horrible, when Melody and he had kids they would be much better behaved. Sitting quietly and not annoying the adults. As he approached, he noticed Harry was rocking where he sat and it took him a long moment before he realised a toddler was falling asleep in his arms. Another kid suddenly crashed into Harry's back and wrapped their arms around his throat. Harry went with the motion unperturbed and was somehow still managing to rock the child in his arms. 

The old dude who looked like a pirate that Harry was dating lent over and untangled the kid from Harry's neck. He swung the child up and over then let the child tumble harmlessly onto the grass on the other side. He then kissed Harry cheek. Harry shot him a sappy look and James was sure that he never looked that stupid when he looked at Melody. 

“Harry,” He called out.

Harry looked up then not stopping his rocking indicated for James and Melody to have a seat. James divided for a moment not sure he wanted to get stuck with all the old people and icky kids, but Melody pulled him over and happily sat down. 

“Ooo, who is the cutie in your lap?” Melody asked. 

“This tiny terror is George; His twin brother Fred is in Arthur's arms,” Harry replied happily. 

“I’m always super impressed when you do that. I always struggle to tell them apart. Even Molly sometime can’t tell,” Gideon said. 

Harry shrugged modestly. Just then Molly pulled out a huge basket and in a surprisingly short time had all the kids sitting down in a circle with adults in between each child. James wasn’t sure how it happened but he found himself with a child on one side and Melody on the other. 

Molly then pulled out a huge number of sandwiches and began to hand them around. James looked down at his sandwich in bewilderment. It had been years since he had eaten something so simple as a sandwich as wasn’t that enthused to do so now. 

Still, he had little choice and so he took a bite. Only to moan with delight at the taste. That produced a couple of chuckles but since others were also moaning James didn’t feel too embarrassed. He quickly finished the sandwich only to have another given to him with the encouragement to dig in. 

There was no way James was going to miss out on eating more of these sandwiches so he put talking to Harry aside for the moment and proceeded to eat quite a few more. 

Harry knew he couldn’t avoid talking to James forever and felt the familiar desire to get to know his Father as a person and annoyance that every time he tried things went wrong. He was grateful that James had found him while he was with the Weasleys and Prewetts. As bad as it sounded, he hoped to use them as a bit of a buffer. 

He had to admit that if James hadn’t invited him to the stupid recruitment drive, he probably wouldn’t have met the Weasleys or dated Gideon. One of the things he loved about this family was their big hearts. He knew he was a total stranger and yet they had welcomed him into their home and family and seemed genuinely delighted every time he turned up. It didn’t seem to matter if he was with Gideon or not. If he turned up both Arthur and Molly welcomed him in and seamlessly included him in whatever was currently happening. 

Like today, Molly had sent him an owl insisting that he come for a family picnic. Because he was a part of their family now. Which meant he was expected to arrive for Sunday lunch without fail, no invitation needed. And to join them on Family outings. Which suited Harry to a tee, and thankful Gideon was just as family-oriented. Not that he lost his pirate rakishness oh no, he was the expert at sneaking off for a quick hand or blow job and getting them back before anyone missed them. 

“So, Harry, in a couple of hours I'll be coming to get you and the two of us will head over to the pavilion,” James said happily. Arthur and Gideon shot Harry unsure looks. 

“Um ok, you know I want to spend time with you. What will we be doing?” Harry replied. 

James laughed like Harry had said something funny. 

“What else would we be doing? I’m going to be your sponsor when you declare for the Light.” James said with a proud grin. 

Harry deliberately bit his tongue as a flush of anger swept through him. He looked down at Georges peaceful sleeping face and use the site of that to help him take deep breaths. Once he thought he had control he replied tightly. 

“I’ve told you this before James. I'm not declaring for the Light, and I haven’t changed my mind.” 

“WHAT!” James snapped. Instantly six adults shushed him but he ignored that. He jumped to his feet and loomed over Harry. 

“YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING I TRY TO DO TO HELP YOU.” James shouted. 

George was woken up by the shouting and he began to cry. Harry stood up eyes darkening with anger and turned his back on his father as walked away rocking George.   
He whispered platitudes but George wasn’t having any of it and he wiggled around until Harry shifted him upright. Harry stroked soothing circled in his back as George hid his face in Harry’s neck, warm tears dripping down. One little fist was clenched in Harry’s shirt, the other had wrapped as far as George could reach around Harry’s neck. Tiny fingernails dug into his skin as George kept up his death grip. 

It took a lot of time before George finally cried himself to sleep. Harry slowly walked back to where the rest of the Weasleys were. Pleased to see James was nowhere in sight. Molly went to take George from Harry but his grip hadn’t loosened and since no one wanted to wake him again and Harry didn’t mind he kept hold of George. Gideon sat down then help guide Harry so he could sit between his legs using Gideon as a backrest. 

By the time George woke up a couple of hours later, Harry was shaking with repressed anger. He had countless people come up to him and try to encourage or change his mind so that he would join. Because of George sleeping on him and his potion leaning on Gideon, Harry wasn’t able to walk away and was forced to suffer through the holier than thou speeches and recruitment. 

Gideon, Arthur and Molly had tried to help interfere but there was only so much they could do while they also kept an eye on the kids and tried to not cause another scene.   
As soon as Harry was free, he sprang up and was off disappearing in the crowd. He was extremely tempted to apparrat away but that would have been extremely rude towards the Weasleys and he didn’t blame them. He found a quiet spot hidden from the crowd between and bush and a tree and he sat down shredding grass. 

Harry had mostly calmed down by the time he heard someone coming. He flicked his tongue and scented that it was Arthur. So, unlike the times other people had walked past his spot he poked his head out. Arthur caught sight of him and nodded. Then waited patiently for Harry to decide if he wanted to leave his spot or not.   
Harry heaved a sigh and crawled out then walked over to Arthur. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Harry said. 

“No one is blaming you, Harry,” Arthur replied. “The kids have had enough and we have packed up and are all but ready to go. Did you want to leave with us?” 

Harry nodded and the two of them began to walk back. Harry really wanted to know what Arthur though so he asked. 

“Do you want me to join the Light as well?” 

“Cause I do,” Arthur replied casually. “But the difference is I want you to join because you want to join not because some motormouth talked you into it.”   
He friendly nudged Harry’s shoulder.   
“Keep telling them to bugger off Mate, it's not going to change anything for me. You're still a part of my family no matter what Party you join.” 

Harry looked at Arthur appreciatively. He reminded Harry a lot of Ron right at this moment and Harry felt like he has gotten the wonderful connection he had before the war with the Weasley’s back. While it didn’t make the day any less shitty it did mean that it ended on a good note. 

* * *

Harry knew he was brooding but there wasn’t a lot he was willing to do about it. Two days after the incident in the showground, the Potter lawyers with James behind them driving it had issued Harry with an official documentation saying that James had legal right over Harry’s actions due to close blood ties. Orion Black had snorted at the clumsy legal play and had the Black lawyers take them to court. There the Black lawyers proved that not only was Harry an adult but he was, in fact, older than James. And that the Potters had no legal claim to Harry at all as he wasn’t their Heir. While Harry never had to go to court himself or deal with any of the issues beside from a single meeting with the lawyers, he felt disappointed and almost betrayed with James actions. 

Sirius came into the room with determination. He had left Harry brood for a while but wasn’t going to let him continue to stew in negative feelings. 

“So, have you finished sulking yet?” He asked faux curiosity. 

“I’m not sulking,” Harry muttered back. 

“Oh, so what did they call, locking oneself away in a dimly lit room and wallowing in self-pity in your world then?” Sirius asked as he poked around the room. 

Harry scowled at him, knowing that he needed the kick up the butt but not enjoying the process. 

“Huh, no wonder you’re frustrated, you're not doing it right,” Sirius continued. “You need some depressing music and maybe a couple of incense stick going.” As he was saying this, he summoned the ancient gamma phone and set it up in the corner setting it to play some horrible mournful music. Sirius made sure the blinds were fully closed so no natural light could get in. 

“You're also not dressed right, and where is the alcohol?” 

Sirius then summoned a gown that reminded Harry of an old red velvet dressing gown and he pulled in on and belted it closed covering up his normal clothes. Then with a tumbler of fire whisky in his hand, he stood before Harry and proclaimed. 

“Ok, now watch me, this is how you do it in this world.” 

He then lifted an arm dramatically to his forehead and declared in a loud voice 

“Woe is me,” Then fell backwards in a graceful swoon laying out on the couch. Harry was impressed despite himself as Sirius hadn’t spilt a drop of fire whiskey throughout this entire performance.   
Sirius looked at Harry sitting at the desk from between his fingers and said 

“Tell me you’re at least writing poetry.” 

“Piss off,” Harry groaned throwing a scrunched-up wad of paper at his head. His lips curling up into a grin despite himself. Sirius was always very good at snapping him out of his moods. And he conceded he was sulking. Sulking that his hero father who he had placed on a huge pedestal, turned out to be a completely normal human with faults after all. 

He then froze for a second then did a quick move which looked like he licked his lips But Sirius knew was him scenting something with his forked tongue. 

“What is it?” Sirius asked. 

“People I don’t know have just entered this house,” Harry replied seriously. 

Sirius frowned as he stripped the old gown off. They didn’t a lot of visitors here especially with Reg back at Hogwarts. Besides from the Malfoy’s and a couple of other people Harry had already met all their social interactions were done elsewhere. Both Sirius and Orion preferred the home to be just for family.   
Harry’s tongue flicked again and he stood up 

“Narcissa just arrive,” He said and left the room heading for the parlour where guest could apparrat or floo into. As part of the protection on Grimmauld Place, they couldn’t get any further into the house without a Black letting them out. Narcissa could move around but no longer had the power to invite anyone else out. 

Sirius was about to open the door when Harry put his hand out stopping him. He blinked and changed to his snake vision. He could see through the wall and silently counted how many people were in the room and where everyone was standing. He was also checking to see if anyone looked like they were tied up or in distress. Just in case they had captured Narcissa and were using her for some purpose. 

He blinked back to human sight and reported. 

“There are five humanoids, two sitting on the couch, one by the fireplace, one by the window and one walking around.” 

Sirius looked at him considering. 

“That is an extremely useful talent.” He complements Harry. 

They entered the room to find Narcissa and four other high-ranking members of the Neural Party. 

“What’s happened?” Sirius asked realising this wasn’t a social visit. 

“I got an advance copy of tomorrows paper.” One of the men said. “Our spies tell us the Dark is going to make use of this information and start pushing harder to take control of Britain.” He then placed the first page of the paper on the table so that Sirius and Harry could read it. 

Sirius rocked backwards his senses ringing at the blinding white shock, that sprang from Harry. The next second all emotions coming from him disappeared completely. Sirius head snapped around and he stared at Harry in alarm. Despite the fact, he could see him as far as his family sense was concerned Harry wasn’t there anymore. In fact, he could be dead for all the feedback Sirius was getting. 

“Do we have any idea where the Dark is planning to strike?” Harry asked emotionlessly.

Narcissa shot Harry a look of concern before she turned back to the rest of the group. 

“If you can get a strike force into place and attack them as they are going to hit it, it will be a huge blow to the Dark and demoralise their troops. No one likes starting a war with a defeat.” Harry continued. 

“Thank you for the advice.” A woman replied looking considering at Harry. Sirius knew she was the general of the Neutral party although he couldn’t remember her name at the moment. 

“How much action have you seen?” she asked. 

“Sporadic but yearly from the age of eleven to fourteen. From fifteen to seventeen it was a cold war. It broke out to an outright war climaxing in a final battle about a year later.” 

“And what roles have you held?” 

“Figurehead from eleven taught and led my own troops from fifteen. Mostly use to being the Tank and heavy hitter. Also, not bad at the advance guard and scout. Had a small amount of experience as a spy handler and am a basic healer only.” 

Sirius closed his eyes in sorrow at the proof that Harry had been a child soldier. Narcissa was white-faced and wide-eyed, but she quickly recovered and hid it behind her pureblood mask. Harry didn’t see either reaction as he was still looking at the woman.   
A man whistled impressed as asked 

“Why the fuck isn’t he part of our fighters?” 

“Harry isn’t declared for any party yet.” Sirius interrupted bristling in defence. “And he deserves all the rest he wants.” 

The fighter leader nodded respectfully. 

“We can’t stay, we still need to report this to other top members. Are you able to past this on to your father for us?” 

Sirius nodded and the four people apparrated out leave Narcissa behind. She walked up to Harry and laid her hand gently on his arm. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” She asked. 

“You lied to me!” Harry accused Sirius. 

“What! When?” He asked. 

“You told me Albus Dumbledore was headmaster at Hogwarts.” Harry snapped.

Sirius was both relieved to feel emotions begin to trickle back and concerned with the sharp acid burn of anger Harry was feeling.   
He opened his mouth to snap a denial back but paused and took a deep breath as Narcissa glared at him. 

“I think what happened was a miscommunication. You asked if Dumbledore was still headmaster meaning Albus. I replied yes talking about Aberforth.” 

Harry broke from Narcissa and paced for a second frowning muttering quietly to himself. He came to a stop and wrapped an arm around Narcissa waist in a half hug. She was pretty sure Harry didn’t even realise how desperately tight he was holding onto her. She knew she would end up with fingermark bruises on her hip but this didn’t stop her from pressing in against Harry giving him the contact he subconsciously was asking for. 

“Albus brother?” 

“Yes,” Sirius confirmed 

“I don’t know what to think about this” Harry admitted quietly. “This changes things and I don’t know what I'm supposed to do.” 

Sirius stepped up and wrapped a hand around the back of Harry neck and tilted his head until their foreheads touched. 

“You're not alone. You have a family who loves you. Friends who adore you and even a lover who worship you. We are all here for you to lean on.” Sirius promised. 

They could get into the whole Albus situation later once Harry had his equilibrium back. Fluttering forgotten on the table the headlines of the newspaper stood out in bold relief.   
**“The Dark Lords Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald make Tom Riddle their Heir.”**   



	5. Chapter 5

Lucius stepped into his house and started to walk towards the hallway when he came to an abrupt halt. His father Abraxas and half the Malfoy elves were all gathered together and they were all glaring at him. Which could only mean one thing. His beloved wife was scaring the shit out of the household again. 

With a soundless sigh, Lucius changed his direction and headed to his wing of the house. As he got closer to his bedroom, he saw a bunch of elves franticly run around fetching various objects. 

Cautiously Lucius pokes his head into their bedroom. Narcissa was standing in the middle issuing commands like a general in the middle of a battle. 

“My wife, what’s going on?” He asked. 

Narcissa turned to face him and he knew better than to call the expression on her face a smile. He acknowledged it for what it was, baring of teeth. 

“I’m not stupid you know,” She snapped. 

“I have never insinuated otherwise,” Lucius replied calmly. 

Slightly modified she turned back to what looked like packing, for what Lucius still couldn’t guess. 

“I was at the Black homestead when Harry received and revealed shocking news. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster for Hogwarts in his world. Harry was a child soldier from the age of eleven. Anybody would be able to put two and two together. That Fucker Albus is a twisted sadist not matter what world he is in. Instead of protecting the children under his care, he raised his own personal army. I may not be able to reach the other one but I can assure you, this world’s Albus I can reach. And I am going to make him pay for every second of misery and pain his counterpart put Harry through.” 

Lucius reeled at the shock then quickly put the double whammy of information behind him to deal with later. One crisis at a time. He walked over to Narcissa and rubbed her arms soothingly. 

“I do not doubt that you will be able to do exactly that. Even though this Albus is a Dark Lord who the whole of Europe is afraid of for good reason. And whose husband is also a Dark Lord while also being surrounded by loyal followers. I completely believe you when you say you will make him suffer. I know that you will do anything to make sure you achieve this.” Lucius stated clearly. 

Narcissa looked at him with a hint of a frown on her face, she knew him well enough to know there was more he had to say. 

“And Harry and I will stand over your gravesite and weep.” 

She stepped out of his arms with shock. 

“Harry will no doubt blame himself for your death.” He continued face stern 

“Stop,” She whispered backing away. 

“I’ll do everything in my power to try and convince Harry it wasn’t his fault, but we both know it won't work. Harry will feel so guilty and the fact I'm trying to console him will make him feel worse. ‘Not only did I make his wife go on a suicide run but now I'm stopping him from being able to morn her properly because he is too busy trying to comfort the cause of her death’ he will think again and again.” Lucius didn’t stop talking as he followed her backing Narcissa into a corner. 

“Stop, stop talking,” She cried out, face pale and heart-pounding as his words resonated within her 

“Then one day I'll find his lifeless body as he convinced himself this world would be better off if he never arrived here. So, I will stand over another grave and weep, then I will live out the rest of my long, life, withdrawn and alone both my lovers taken from me. I will have to bear the pain of it for years, and years, and years. Before bitter and twisted I finally am allowed in Death embrace.” 

Narcissa stared up at her husband as he loomed over her in horror with tears shimmering in her eyes. His face was expressionless and he gazed down at her. He then fell to his knees and his emotions broke, he looked up at her face twisted in misery. 

“Please, please don’t make that my fate.” He begged desperately. 

Narcissa burst into tear and fell into his arms, the two of them crying on each other clinging desperately tight. 

“I won’t, I won’t” Narcissa promised between sobs. 

The vision Lucius had painted of the future had been enough to knock her out of her furious Black madness. He lifted her and carried her over to the bed. 

“Clean this up,” He told the elves indication the mess Narcissa had been making. The elves shot him grateful looks and rushed to obey. 

Lucius lay down with his wife and held her close as she whispered what Harry had said about his past. The tears were still coming from both of them by the time she was done. 

“We can’t change his past, my love,” Lucius said sadly, “All we have control over is what we do from here on out.” 

“Give him everything he desires,” Narcissa said firmly. 

“Yes, we will be there for him and give him all he needs,” Lucius replied. 

The quiet settled over them and Narcissa started to fall asleep. 

“Darling,” Lucius whispered 

“Hmm?” 

“Was Sirius with you when Harry talked about his childhood?” 

Narcissa nodded slowly before her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Lucius sighed soundlessly, he had no idea how he ended up being the one who took care and looked after Black blood. But he was, so he made a mental note to invite Sirius around this afternoon for a bit of gentleman sport. 

Which in this case was Sirius transforming and hunting down some poor animal before tearing it to bits, while Lucius did all he could to keep in him in eyesight so he could help if Sirius got into any sort of trouble. 

Lucius decided to take his broom. The last time he had gone hunting with Sirius on horseback the poor horse had ended up being ridden that hard that he had to rest it for a month afterwards. 

* * *

  
Harry was playing with Bill and Charlie when Arthur came out of the Barrow and ambled over to the three of them. 

“Alright boyo’s I need to talk with Harry for a bit,” Arthur said. “So, the two of you are going to have to play by yourself while.” 

Both boys instantly whined and sulked but Arthur stood firm and the two sullenly walked off a short bit before beginning to play under both adults' watchful gaze. 

“An owl delivered this here for you,” Arthur said holding out two letters. One plain and one that looked super fancy. “It's from the Potters, and I know you guys are out of sorts for the moment so I wasn’t sure if you wanted to open it in front of a crowd or not.” 

Harry opened the plain letter first and read it quietly. He then looked at Arthur and said. 

“It's an apology from James, saying he was just trying to look out for me and he lost his head when he tried the whole Lawer trick. He wants to make it up to me by inviting me to the wedding. He told me I'm welcome to bring Gid along with me.” 

Arthur hummed quietly then gestured to the fancy letter. 

“That will be the official invitation. We got one as well. If you decided that you want to go, you're more than welcome to come with the rest of my bunch. At least that way you will be surrounded by friendly faces.” 

Harry sighed gracefully. 

“That will be nice thanks.” 

* * *

  
Harry was standing spread-legged facing the wall arms braced to hold him against the side of the house. He was biting into his forearm to muffle any noises he made as Gideon finished fingering him open. They were out of sight but only just, hidden by nothing more protective than a tall shrub. As long as they were quiet no one would know that they were here. 

“Fuck, Pretty Boy, look at you dressed in your finery with your ass out in the air begging for my cock.” Gideon whispered reverently. “I could stare at this sight all day long.” 

Harry turned his head and shot Gid a furious look over his shoulder. Gid smiled and gave Harry rim another teasing stroke. 

“I could, but I won’t” Gideon continued freeing his cock and lazily stroking it coating it with lube. “You're not the only one frustrated here.” 

Harry turned back to the wall and lay his forehead against it as Gid spread his cheeks and slowly push his way in. Harry hid his grunt as Gid slid home and they both paused, Gid’s breathing had sped up. Harry felt Gid lay his head against his hair and Gid breath tickled the back on his neck. 

“Now?” Gideon asked quietly. Harry nodded and Gid pulled most of the way out before slamming home again. Harry had to bit deeper on his arm to muffle the sounds Gid was forcing out of him as he grabbed Harry's hips holding him still as he gave short but powerful thrusts. 

Harry wasn’t going to last long with Gid hammering his prostrate like this, but going from the change in Gid’s breathing pattern he was pretty close as well. A couple more thrust and Harry came ejaculating all over the wall. His body clenched down on Gid’s cock which brought him over the edge as well. 

They stood still the only sound was them trying to catch their breaths as they listen to see if anybody heard them. The Potter luck seemed to be on their side as they listen to a couple of people gossiping as they walked past their hiding spot. 

Gid pulled out and Harry held back his wince. The sex had been quick and powerful which had felt great at the time but Harry had the bad feeling he was going to be feeling this for the rest of the day. 

He whispered and cleaning charm and pulled up his pants. Gideon doing the same, before he poked his head out before calling out in a normal voice. 

“The coast is clear” and pulling Harry from behind the shrub. Harry ruffled his hair getting most of the leaves out before they head back to where they had left the rest of the Weasley clan. 

“Why did we have to do that again?” Harry grumbled as he found himself slightly limping. Gid shot him a sort of apologetic look as he slung an arm around Harrys waist helping with a bit of the strain. 

“We are at a wedding. And weddings make me horny. You very nicely were helping me out so I don’t cause an embarrassing scene.” Gid replied virtuously. Harry snorted in amusement 

“Gid, you get horny folding socks. That is not much of an excuse.” 

“Well, I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.” Gid shot back. 

Harry stuck his nose in the air and replied 

“I hardly had a chance to complain, I was grabbed and shoved behind the bush before I knew it.” 

“Uh hu, and you had a horrible experience the whole time.” 

“Well I wouldn’t say horrible,” Harry started and Gid puffed up pleased before Harry continued 

“More like I resigned myself to it, took one for the team you know.” 

Gid spluttered offended and shot back 

“So, what was with all the groans you were making? That was definitely sounds of you having a good time” 

Harry grinned and replied 

“They were groans of impatience, wondering when you would be done.” 

“Right,” Gid drawled. “and the moans?” 

“Moans of why me?” 

Gid launched himself at Harry who skipped out of his way only to wince freezing again. Gid’s apologetic look was a lot more sincere this time. 

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, “Don’t even think about feeling sorry for me. You know I wanted it.” Gid gave a wry smile and helped Harry continue. 

“Maybe Molly will have a pain reliever with her?” He offered. 

Molly and Arthur had been concerned when they saw Harry limping over to them. Harry unable to look either of them in the face muttered something about tripping and pulling a muscle. Molly did have a couple of pain reliever but they were children dose. 

Harry refused them saying it wasn’t that bad and preparing himself to suffer until the wedding party ended. He then remembered he was technically a master here on Potter ground and called for Binky. He was relieved when Binky responded and happily brought ‘new master’ a pain relief potion from the Potters stores. 

He drank it down gratefully and feeling much better headed over to the Prewett twins who were just out of the Weasley earshot. He caught the tail end of Fabian teasing Gideon. 

“And let me see Harry tripped and fell on your dick, right?” Harry paused a bit embarrassed. Fabián caught sight of him and grinned saying wickedly. 

“You really should look where you are going Harry, the amount of falling onto Gid dick you have done lately is rather concerning. Have you thought about getting your hearing check to see if you have balance problems?” 

Gideon slap his twin on the upside of his head looking faintly embarrassed himself. 

“Enough, Fab,” He said. And Fabian raised his hands in surrender although the wicked grin didn’t shift. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to ignore it. 

“I’m going to go and find the happy couple and give them my congratulations,” Harry stated. 

He had watched the wedding ceremony of James and Melody curious to see what the difference was between this one and the only other one he had seen which was Bill and Fleur’s. They had seemed pretty much the same. As soon as it was finished Gideon had grabbed him and hurried him behind the bush. 

He wondered off looking for them admits the huge crowd. He found Lady and Lord Potter first and decided to stop and talk with them for a moment as he hadn’t had much to do with them. 

“Congratulations on James wedding. You must be very proud” Harry said. 

“Oh, I'm just so happy, I have been waiting for this day for years now.” Euphemia gushed. 

Fleamont nodded then he said a bit apologetically 

“I’m glad you came Harry; I do want to apologise about James earlier behaviour. I'm glad to see you put the whole nonsense with the lawyers behind you.” 

Harry looked at them quietly for a moment before deciding that he wasn’t going to be walked over any more by people who shared his blood. 

“You know James is an adult and now even a married man, you can’t keep apologising for his behaviour forever. At some stage he is going to have to take responsibility for his actions,” Harry told his grandparents of this world. 

The Potters looked like they knew this already but were reluctant to acknowledge it. 

“It just, he is our son and we would do anything for him, we love him,” Euphemia said. 

“Then it's time for you to give him some tough love. As it seems like you have deprived him of it so far.” 

The Potters grimaced but nodded concealing Harry point. 

“Excuse me, I'm going to go give James and Melody my congratulations,” Harry said before continuing. 

* * *

  
“Lucius, I'm going to kill those bloody birds of yours.” 

Harry said as he strode determinedly through the sitting room and out onto the patio. 

“What? No!” Lucius cried out dignity forgotten as he sprang from his seat, setting his cup of tea flying and ran after Harry. Narcissa laughed delightedly and got the tea set to float out behind her as she relocated to the seats on the patio. 

She watched and cheered Harry on as he produced a lot of noise and colour from his wand yet not a single spell was ever in danger of hitting the peacocks. Lucius was far too panicked about his beloved birds to notice this as he danced around Harry trying to block his shot. 

Harry was extremely smoothly avoiding Lucius attempts as he gracefully moved around him, using spins, rolls, ducks, and jumps. Narcissa could see the hints of the warrior Harry was in the graceful movements. 

Eventually, Lucius must have had enough because he daringly ripped Harry wand from his grasp and then took off running for his life. Harry pelting after him bellowing battle cries. Narcissa smiled pleased. It had been a long time since Lucius had left down his masks and played. He spent so much time being the serious politician and businessman that his father wanted him to be, that Narcissa was privately worried he would be stuck in that mould for life. He was 25, not 50 and he deserved to let his hair down now and then so to speak. 

She was so glad Harry was a part of their life. He brought back fun and playfulness to them both. 

Harry sprinted after Lucius through the rose maze. For a fancy pansy upper-class gentleman, he sure knew how to run. It didn’t help that Lucius legs were longer than Harry’s. Still, Harry had strength and stammer on his side. Like a wolf running down his prey, he kept just a few paces behind Lucius wearing him out. There was no way Harry could catch him in a sprint but over the distance, he would get there in the end. 

It was only a few minutes more before Lucius begin to flag, Harry put on an extra burst and grabbed Lucius around the waist tumbling them both onto the ground. They rolled and ended up with Harry looming over Lucius triumphantly. 

“Ha!” Harry cried out jubilant as he pulled his wand out of Lucius hand. He looked down to crow, only to swallow derailed at the sight of Lucius spread out below him chest heaving long blond hair haloing his face. Harry shifted slightly and yes Lucius was a rock hard as Harry was from the chase. Harry’s eyes darken with dominance at Lucius submission. You could have cut the tension with a knife as they gazed at each other. The promise of primal sex hovering over them both. 

It was Lucius who was the first to break the spell looking away and swallowing hard before he croaked out 

“Gideon,” 

Harry sat back at the sound of his lover's name and blew out a breath. He stood and offered a hand to Lucius pulling him to his feet. 

“Thanks for that,” Harry said quietly. 

Lucius pulled his clothes fussily tiding them as he replied 

“Yes, well, you are an honourable man Harry, and I won’t take your honour from you.” 

Harry shot him a look of gratefulness and they walked quietly back to the patio. Narcissa watched them coming head tilted slightly. Something had happened in the rose maze when they were out of sight and she would get it later from Lucius. Her husband sat down and began to prepare his tea trying and failing to place his pureblood mask back into position. 

Harry grinned and lent across to pull a rose leave from Lucius’s hair. He twirled it in his hands teasingly. 

“Proof I caught you.” 

Lucius sniffed and lifted his nose 

“Heathen,” He declared. Harry laughed then looked at Narcissa and said 

“Looks like there is something in your hair as well.” 

“What?” Narcissa asked puzzled lifting a hand to her hair, even Lucius looked at her frowning trying to spot what Harry had seen. 

“Let me,” Harry said and reached behind her head to then dramatically pull a long white peacock feather from thin air. He handed it over to her while she laughed and Lucius spluttered. 

“When did you get that?” 

“I thought you could make use of this Narcissa. I trust impeccably that you can do something stunning with it. Better than on those oversized chickens.” Hary replied. 

Narcissa brushed the tip of the feather over her lips as she grinned wickedly at her husband. Lucius caught the look immediately. 

“No, just no Narcissa, whatever your thinking, the answer is no.” He said pointing a warning finger at her. Narcissa turned to Harry and slipping on an earnestly innocent expression cooed. 

“Why Thank You, Harry. While there are a few things I can think of to decorate with a single feather, the more I have the better the decoration will look.” 

“Nooooo” Lucius moaned covering his face in despair, while Harry grinned evilly. 

“Ooo trust me Lady Malfoy, it will be my pleasure.” 

They spent the rest of the morning tea teasing Lucius about his peacock but taking care not to push him too far. When Harry went to leave, he gave Narcissa her custom kiss on the cheek, then to her surprise, he did the same for Lucius saying solemnly 

“Thank you, I owe you one.” 

Lucius nodded his head regally and Harry headed off. 

“Did that have something to do with whatever happened in the rose maze?” Narcissa asked. Lucius sighed and sat back down 

“I’m a proud Slytherin and I live up to the house traits of cunning and ambition. But for some reason my stupid heart decided to try being a Gryffindor for a moment an act all noble and self-sacrificing,” He pouted and continued. “I don’t at all recommend it, it leaves a horrible feeling and doesn’t give you any rewards.” Narcissa stroked his arm and waited quietly. Lucius sighed before saying 

“Things got a little heated and we almost kissed. I knew Harry would never forgive himself if he had gone ahead with it so I reminded him of his boyfriend.” Narcissa lent forward and gave Lucius a slow kiss before saying. 

“My beloved Husband, I am extremely proud of you.” 

Abraxas came out on to the patio and said happily. 

“Come, Lucius, the Dark is having a gathering. Things are looking very promising and this Tom Riddle sounds like he has grand plans for us.” 

“Of cause Father,” Lucius replied obediently pure blood mask now firmly in place. He left with his father and Narcissa walk alone back inside. 

I think it's time we relocate until this upstart Tom is out of the picture, Narcissa though and pulled out some paper to write a letter to Orion Black. Asking for sanctuary. If her uncle accepted them, the wards were so strong with would require an army’s worth of power to break them. And even then, she wasn’t sure that would be enough. Certain it would require more effort than anybody was going to go to, to get their hands on someone low enough in the ranks like Lucius was. 

* * *

  
Harry had talked briefly with Sirius about what Albus had meant to him back in his world but hadn’t felt like going into detail. He was more concerned with what Tom Riddle was going to do now he was the Leader of the Dark which led him to this moment. Harry surveyed the group standing before him, it was a mix of sex and races but one thing they all had in common was their age and battle experience. They were all young adults and had no battle experience at all. The only ones who had any were Sirius and Remus who were standing either side of him. Sirius was classical trained and Remus had fought in small skirmishes for statues admits the other ‘dark creatures.’ 

Harry knew it made sense from one point of view to give the untrained to the newbie. Trained fighters who had never worked with him would find it hard to obey his commands, especially because he didn’t follow any school of fighting. 

On the other hand, it wasn’t a good idea to have all your inexperience fighter is one place. It made it a very weak potions and it was where the enemy would target if they had any sense. Normally you would spread the fighters out have a newbie partnered with a veteran. 

But since this was just meant to be a small skirmish and mostly rescue mission, it probably wouldn’t matter and would give Harry’s group a chance to wet their feet and Harry to show off some of his leadership skills. 

“Alright, so I'm going to get you to do some basic spells so I can see where you guys are talent-wise,” Harry said. “Get into two lines and we are going to practise disarming spell.” 

“Disarming spell,” A guy scoff. “School-age spells aren't going to help in a real battle.” the rest of the crowd milled around restlessly. Because Harry hadn’t proved himself yet they were hesitant about obeying. 

Harry looked at him calmly. He was half waiting for this knowing that there was always one person who thought they were better than they were because they had taken some classes. And mostly they wanted to be top dog and not an underling. 

“Ok,” Harry said and walked to the fighting ring. “Let's have a quick spar, and work this out. I'll use school-age spells and you can use whatever you want. We will see who wins.” The crowd formed outside the ring watching, Harry did a quick warm-up then called out. 

“Siri, I saw that you have to put money on me wining not the other guy!” 

Sirius laughed and fake look shamefaced for something he hadn’t even been thinking of doing. But Harry’s banter did the trick the crowd loosened up and broke out in grins and in a second bets were placed for real. 

Harry was glad, he knew from teaching the DA that people learned quicker if they were having fun. The time to be serious would come tonight. He offered his opponent a friendly grin. 

“Ready?” 

The guy drew himself up and nodded regally back. Harry activated the shield which would keep any spells from hitting the crowd and stood loose-limbed. 

“On my mark,” Remus called out. “Three, two one, MARK!” the crowd roared and began to cheer 

Harry instantly ducked and rolled out of the way of an ugly looking curse. He cast three spells quickly whilst continuously moving. The guy shield stopped the first spell but shattered. The next spell lifted him off his feet. He began to flail around in the air unbalanced before Harry's last spell hit him. Instantly he burst into laughter, helplessly dropping his wand as he clutched his stomach as he was laughing so hard. Tears of mirth blocked his vision and the next thing he felt was a wand tip at his throat and an absolutely terrifying voice whisper in his ear. 

“Your dead.” 

The crowd was staring in shocked silence. The only sounds were the poor guys helpless laughter. Harry looked everyone in the eye face serious. He cancelled his spells and the guy fell to Harry's feet. 

“I’ve just killed this man using nothing more than second-year spells. I used an overpowered nox to break his shield, took him off his feet with wingardium leviosa and hindered his vision and voice with the tickling charm. I finished him off with the scissor charm. Applied to his jugular and he bled out in a minute.” 

The crowd watched him still as statues. 

“I have personally use school-based spells to kill tyrants. I can assure you, even an eleven-year-old could end up killing you. You need to break away from the idea that only Dark spells are deadly. Every spell can be used to hurt or maim or even kill. Once you acknowledge that you will become a much better fighter.” 

Harry offered his hand to the guy and was pleased when he took it and let Harry help him back to his feet. It could have gone either way, the guy could have decided his ego was too bruised and refused. 

“Alright, so let's form up into two lines and practise the disarming spell,” Harry said casually to the crowd who was still looking at him wide-eyed. 

“Oh, and those of you who were smart enough to bet on me, don’t forget to get your winnings.” 

That prompted a burst of nervous laughter but did help people to get back into position and stop staring at Harry. 

Sirius came and stood next to him as they both watch one line attempt to disarm the other line with various degrees of success. 

“You know I'll never be able to look at another school kid the same.” 

Harry shot him a grin. “That’s the idea.” 

He got his group to go through their repertoire of spells before he stopped them and made them take a break. He told them while he would be teaching them spells, he wouldn’t do it today for tonight's raid. It wasn’t enough time for them to really get any spell down pat. He assured them that they should use what they were comfortable and familiar with. 

While they were all eating, he tasked them with naming common spells and how it could be used in a battle situation. They were a bit hesitant to start with but as the meal progressed more and more people got the idea and by the time it was done people were shouting their ideas across the table to each other. 

Afterwards, Harry divided everyone into groups of three, telling them they were to stick with the other two in the group no matter what. 

“Remember your groups and we will meet back here an hour after sunset. Don’t do any magic at home if you can avoid it. I want you to be well-rested by the time we head out tonight. “Harry told them before dismissing them back to their homes. 

Sirius and Remus came over to him to talk strategy. Remus had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“What is it?” Harry asked 

“You know I never went to school, so I can only perform basic spells with a ‘borrowed’ wand” Both Harry and Sirius rolled their eyes at the ministry stupidity of not allowing anyone not pure human a wand. 

“I’ve never seen it demonstrated so obviously that you don’t always need fancy wand work,” Remus continued. 

“You really don’t,” Harry agreed. “Besides you have advantaged others don’t” 

Remus cocked his head 

“You enhanced sense and your strength,” Harry replied. “I’ll be going over physical fighting with the group later but wixen on a whole seem to forget the physical side. Which gives those of us who regularly fight with it a bonus.” 

Remus grinned savagely. 

“Yeah, I know.” He said with dark glee. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and laughed a tad nervously as he said 

“Fuck, I'm glad I'm on your side.” 

* * *

  
Harry lay quietly on the slight rise on the gravel hill looking across at the warehouse. Intelligence had said the Dark was keeping a bunch of prisoners here.   
Behind Harry hidden under an aural and visual shield was the bunch of raw recruits Harry had trained earlier that day. The Neutral general had placed them in a position where they shouldn’t see a lot of action. They were guarding an out of the way path in case anyone tried to flee. 

Remus came soundless up beside him and looked across to the warehouse as well. A minute later Sirius joined them. 

“They are all in their groups of three and mostly waiting quietly,” He whispered. Harry nodded. It wouldn’t be long now before the main group attacked both at the front and the back at the same time. 

Sure, enough there was an explosion and then the sounds of battle reached them. Harry wiggled backwards until he was no longer on the top of the hill then he went to where his group was waiting. They all turned to look at him expectantly. 

“Ok folks, I'm going to get you to crawl up the hill like you saw Sirius Remus and myself doing. When you reach the top lay down on your stomachs and wait for my signal.” 

Harry turned and crawled back up the hill, his group following with only one or two unhappy mutters. Once everyone was in potion Harry settled down between Remus and Sirius and looked back at the warehouse, he could see constant flashes of colour from the spell work. 

“Any change?” He asked. Sirius shook his head. Harry continued to watch frowning. He had a niggling sense that something was wrong but couldn’t pinpoint it. Going by Remus stillness and Sirius searching gaze they felt it as well. 

He flicked up his snake vision and searched the rough terrain that lay between the hill they were on and the warehouse. There! For a second, he thought he saw the heat signature of a human, he watched the spot intently and was rewarded when the signature reappeared. 

But it wasn’t just one human in was a whole bunch. Harry stiffen as he saw four human heat signatures herding a bunch of other smaller heat signatures, there was too many to close together for Harry to be able to tell how many there were. They were either adults forced to walk on their knees or a bunch of children. 

“What is it?” Sirius breathed. Harry indicated with his chin the slow-moving group. Sirius squinted then shook his head, he could detect anything. Harry looked at Remus who also looked the shrugged tapping his nose. Saying that he couldn't see anything but could smell them. 

Harry indicated to ready the troops. Then he breathed into Sirius ear. 

“Four guards and an unknown number of prisoners. Get the troops to go after the guards.” Sirius nodded and passed the message along. The air became thick with tension as everyone waited for Harry signal. 

He watched for a moment longer waiting until the slow-moving group was out in the open. They much be under a disillusion charm because still, no one else could see them. Probably a soundless charm as well. But thankfully for Harry and Remus, most Wizards didn’t bother with scent or heat. 

Harry waved his wand and shot an extremely bright Lumos at the group. It lit up the night sky and while everyone was looking at the miniature sun Harry sent another spell breaking the disillusion spell. Harry was already running towards the group when the rest of his fighter gasped in surprise at the sight before hurrying after him. 

Harry instantly threw a shield spell over the group in the middle before concentrating on an anti apparating ward. He didn’t want anyone trying to escape. His group split into four and attacked the guards. There was a lot of spellfire flashing back and forwards but Harry's group held out extremely well. 

Most of them stayed in their groups of three and were firing off school-age hexes. The guard, while they were using dark magic, were being overtaken but the sheer volume of spells hitting them. Harry watched for another moment but the group seemed to have everything under control. 

He turned to the prisoner and his face grimaced with sympathy. Most of them were children but the few adults that were in the group were walking on their knees. They had no other choice as their legs had been removed just below the knee joint. Everyone was hurt and injured in various ways. 

Harry rolled up his sleeves and got to work. He started casting diagnostic and basic healing charms. A lot of the people he could do nothing more than stabilise them and wait for the healers to arrive. Sirius was working alongside him grim-faced while Remus kept guard. 

“Remus, as soon as the guards are down and out, get anyone who knows any healing spells to come and help,” Harry called out. Remus nodded. It wasn’t that there was that many prisoners, only about fifteen or so. The issue was they were so badly hurt that the minor healing spells were not doing much, and need to be cast multiple times in order to be effective. 

Harry was soon joined by other members of his motley band. All of them were white face in shock at the condition the prisoners were in and quite a few had to go off to the side to vomit. Of those only some came back to help, others couldn’t handle it. Remus got those who couldn’t help to set up a perimeter guard and sent a couple off to bring healers back. 

Harry looked down at the child he held in his arms. He couldn’t tell their gender but their face had been so badly slashed that it was a mass of bloody red ribbons. Their little chest rattled as they struggled to breathe. His diagnostic spell had revealed no broken bones but huge amounts of soft tissues injury. 

He cradled them to his chest and almost felt his resolve crumble when he felt tiny hands clutching at his shirt. Their breaths were becoming more laboured and getting farther apart. Harry knew they would be able to be healed if they had enough time, but their body was in shock the trauma too much for their system and they were beginning to shut down. 

“Hold on, little one,” Harry whispered to them. He wasn’t going to lose this child. “I’m going to help make it better, I promise.” Sirius who was next to him looked at the child and closed his eyes in resignation. Thinking that Harry was going to put them out of their misery. 

But Harry had a different plan altogether. He ducked his head and for the first time in this world brought forwards his phoenix aspects. Sirius opened his eyes and instantly knew something was different about Harry. He shifted in a casual move blocking the sight of Harry face from the rest of the group. Then had to bite his tongue to stop himself from gasping. 

Harry eyes now shone with an inner light and his hair had black feathers growing in it. Harry tilted his head and a pearly white tear leaked from his eye trickling down his face to fall from his chin onto the ruined face of the child held in his arms. Three more tears fell the same way and them Sirius mouth opened in shock as he watched the skin slowly knit itself back together and the child breathing improve. Until a healed child lay blinking up at them in bemusement, they had scars running diagonally across their face but the scars were healed enough to be weeks old not seconds. 

The child reached up and touched Harry face gently in awe. 

“Hi Merlin,” They said starstruck in a high voice. 

Harry gave a watery laugh 

“I’m not Merlin, little one. Just Harry.” 

The child gave Harry a sceptical look but obligingly murmured “Harry”. 

Remus came over and said. 

“They need you to drop the anti apparition ward so the healers can arrive.” 

Harry changed back to his human form and nodded at Remus. 

“It's done.” He told him. Remus looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to the messenger. 

A moment later there was the loud cracks and three healers appeared. They competently took over and in an astonishingly short time had everyone treated and stable enough that they could be moved to St Mungo’s. 

The little child was most reluctant to leave without Harry but was finally persuaded by the thought of finding their Mummy and Daddy. Harry had directed the rest of his group to go back to their base to eat and drink and have a rest while they waited for Harry to debrief them. 

Harry Sirius and Remus were the last to leave the site. Harry going over in one last time to make sure no one and nothing had been left behind. Just before they left Remus put his hand on Harry arms to get his attention and said 

“Be careful who finds out you're not pure human. They won’t care in a fight but afterwards, they will take a lot of privileges away from you.” Harry bumped his shoulder against Remus in thanks 

“Yes Alpha, I promise to be careful.” Remus nodded satisfied and the three of them went back to base. There Harry went over the fight again and praised his group on the good work. They had a few people who were seriously injured but hadn't lost anyone. He promised to message them when the next training will be and sent them home. 

“How many do you reckon will come back now they have had a taste of ‘glorious battle’?” Sirius asked drawling the last two word sarcastically. 

“Less than half,” Remus said knowledgeably and Harry nodded in agreement. 

“But those who do come back, they are going to be the ones we want at our back. They won’t run. they may flinch until they become accustomed but they won’t run.” Harry said firmly. 

* * *

  
Gideon and Fabian worked like a single unit. Their spell work flew from two wands but seemingly one mind. There was not a single word exchanged between them, the family sense and the fact they were twin meant none was needed. 

Still, even with all this, they were fighting for their lives. They had been attacked on their way home by a bunch of Dark followers. Some of whom were wearing white skull masks on their upper faces. Had it been any other couple they would have been dead by now. 

Neither Gideon or Fabian were careless and both were soldiers of the Light. Their prowess was in the dead bodies lying at their feet as proof. But they were not machines, mistakes happened, and they were both bleeding from a dozen tiny cuts. Gideon could also feel his body start to tire. Despite what the stories said no one could stay fighting full out for hours on end. Most could keep this kind of level up for minutes before they had to back off. 

It had already been ten minutes since the fight had started. If it had only been one or two fighter Gideon and Fabian would have won easily no problems. Hell, even if it had been six fighters, they could have held their own. The problem was it was a lot more than that. Every time Gideon or Fabian killed off a Dark fighter a fresh one stepped up to take their place not giving the twins a second of breathing space. 

They were not going to make it out of this alive. The thought seemed to hit Fabian the same time a Gideon. He snapped a shield around them then dropped to the floor while Gideon took over maintaining the shield. They hadn’t done this before as shielding drained quite a lot of magic. Shields were good for short burst of time. But were pointless when they were barred with continues spells from all direction. It would not hold long enough for anyone to realise they were in danger and come and rescue them. Especially since everyone would be off celebrating Samhain. 

The sweat rolled down Gideon’s face as he struggled to hold the shield. 

“Can we get out of here?” He grunted to Fabian who was drawing a runic circle around them. Fabian shook his head but said 

“We can make sure that if we go, they go.” 

Gideon grunted pleased 

“How?” 

“This is old death magic; it will kill all of them and offer protection to our family, in return for our sacrifice” 

“That’s not light magic?” Gideon checked 

“Fuck Light magic, we are being slaughtered because we won’t get our hands dirty.” Fabian snapped back. 

“Right, what do you need me to do?” Gideon replied willing to follow his brother anywhere. 

Fabian knocked his head against Gideons leg in apology. 

“Hold the shield for just a bit longer, I'm almost done here.” 

Gideon nodded and held on widening his stance. In one way he was glad he was dying with his twin; he couldn’t imagine life without him in it and now this way he would never have to. He would miss his little sister and her family. But if holding on long enough meant that they could take a huge chunk of Dark followers and give his family that much more protection then he would die with a smile on his lips. 

His one regret would be Harry. He never got to tell his Pretty Boy that he was in love with him. So, in love that he had seriously began to think about them checking out houses together and had dreams of matching rings in the future. 

He wasn’t worried about Harry’s safety. He knew he would be able to protect himself. But selfishly he wished that they had gotten more time together. He had never met someone who matched him so well. He wished he could kiss Harry one last time before he died. Hell, what he would give to spend one more night sleeping with Harry curled around him. But it was not to be. 

Gideon wobbled as his magic waved almost drain completely. 

“Fab,” He said warningly.

Fabian stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“It alight Gid, I've got you. You can stop now. I won’t let you go.” Fabian whispered encouragingly.

Gideon took a deep breath and took comfort in the feeling of his twin breathing against his back. Fabian strong arms holding him tight. He dropped the shield and they were both instantly hit with multiple spells. A huge explosion of white light burst out from the circle they were standing on killing all the Dark fighter instantly.

The twins collapsed to the ground and Gideon took his last breath in his brothers' arms before dying.   



	6. Chapter 6

Harry paced around the living room of Grimmauld Place filled with restless energy. His arms were folded tight and he had his nails digging into the tender parts of his underarm to try and help ground him. 

Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa were having tea and doing an excellent job of pretending that everything was normal. They had woken up this morning to find a hyper-alert Harry who not let them out of his sight for a second. Kreacher had informed them that Harry had been up since four am and had already been to the Weasley and Prewett house. When they had asked what he was doing at their places so early he had answered Warding in an abrupt manner and they had let it go. 

Sirius knew that he had sent owls to the Weasley’s and Prewett’s instructing them to be extremely careful today and avoid going out if they could. The Weasley’s had said they would stay at home and avoid the festivities. The Prewett had replied that they had guard duty in the morning but were planning to head home once they were done which should be sometime after lunch. 

Lucius shot Sirius an annoyed look. Justifiably as Sirius was all but vibrating out of his seat due to the constant barrage of emotions he was getting from Harry. He sent an apologetic look back and closed down his link until he was only receiving the strongest of emotions. Unable to stand much more of this Sirius finally broke and asked 

“Harry you have been off all day, its everything alright?” 

“I fucking hate Halloween” was snapped back acidly. 

Sirius sat back in concern. This wasn’t someone saying they ‘hated’ a holiday meaning they didn’t like it. This was true hatred. 

“Why?” Lucius asked quietly. 

“Something terrible always happens on Halloween,” Harry stated like it was an absolute truth. All three grimaced, knowing what they did of Harry life, for him to say something terrible happens, it had to be pretty dam terrible. 

Just then an owl tapped at the window and after Sirius let it in, it flew to Harry and held out its leg. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off again obviously it didn’t need a reply. 

“It's from the Weasley’s,” Harry said and opened the letter. His face rapidly lost all expression and Sirius felt his emotion go freezing numb. 

“What is it?” Sirius asked concerned. 

Harry looked up and they all flinched away from the look in his eyes. They were completely cold and lifeless. There were stone statues with more life in them than what Harry had. 

“Gideon is dead,” He said robotically “Murdered by the Dark.” 

Sirius swore then he grabbed Harry and apparated them to the ritual room based at the foundations of Grimmauld place. It was the only place he knew of that would be able to hold the magic backlash Harry was going to experience. He could feel it building and in self-defence turned off his family sense for the first time. 

Harry was standing in the middle of the obsidian stone room not moving, Sirius wasn’t even sure he was breathing. None the less the room hummed with barely restrained violence. Sirius knew that Harry had to let all the emotions out otherwise it would do untold damage to himself. But he was sure Harry was trying his hardest to keep it contained. He was sorry to have to do it but he knew he had to trigger him. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” He said sincerely. 

That was it, that was all that was needed and he broke. 

Fist clenched, head back, mouth wide open Harry let out a loud, long, piercing cry wordlessly in wounded furry. His magic exploded out of him in a violent wave. The stones he stood on cracking with spiderweb fussers rapidly spreading out. Dust fell from the ceiling as his magic began to whirl around the room. Getting faster and faster gathering all the ambient magic and pulling it in. Drawing tighter and tighter to Harry. Until it collided with him. For a fraction of a second everything paused then it flared out with such violence the very air screamed and it knocked Sirius flying shaking the whole of Grimmauld Place down to its foundations. 

And yet Harry still roared in anger. The very stones absorbing his cry and echoing it back until the whole room throbbed with the overwhelming sound. He spun and lashed out punching the stone wall. The skin over his knuckles split and blood trickled out. Harry punched the wall again and again until his hands were red speck swollen mess, the pain throbbing in time with his heartbeat. And the wall had blood painted across it in a macabre coating. 

Harry wobbled two steps back them collapsed to his knees. He let out a heart-wrenching keen that was so devastating to hear Sirius knew the sound of it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He went to Harry and crouched down wrapping his arms around him. 

“Why?” Harry sobbed out “Why does everyone I love die?” Sirius rocked him wordlessly not able to answer. 

“I’m a curse, I taint all those around me,” Harry looked up at Sirius and said frantically “You should get as far away from me as you can before you end up dead as well.” 

“Never!” Sirius said strongly “do you hear me, Harry, I am never going to leave you.” 

“That’s a lie! You already died once. You were ripped from me when I need you the most. I needed you to be my family and you built my hopes up then went and died on me.” Harry yelled back. 

“That wasn’t me,” Sirius replied staring intently at Harry so he would know he spoke the truth. “That was in the old world. You’re here now and I won’t abandon you. No matter what happens.” 

Harry looked at him for a long moment then his face crumbled and he collapsed in Sirius arms crying soundlessly. Sirius held him tight rocking him crooning quietly. 

When they emerged from the ritual room, they were both hollowed eyed and leaning against one another weakly. Narcissa hurried over to them and swung Harry's arm around her shoulder. 

“To bed for the both of you.” She said firmly. “Lucius you take Sirius, make sure he takes some dreamless sleep. I’ll get Harry settled.” Her husband nodded and went over to the pair who were both so drained they were not paying any attention to what was going on. 

She undressed an all but catatonic Harry and got him into some sleep pants then tucked him into bed. She held the vial of dreamless sleep to his mouth and he swallowed it down robotically. A second later he was asleep. She brushes his hair back tenderly and kissed his forehead. 

Looking at him with concern she decided to keep an eye on him for a bit. In theory, there was no need with dreamless sleep he should sleep like the dead and wake refreshed in the morning. None the less she would keep watch for a while. She sat down in the armchair across from the bed and pulled out some embroidery to keep her hands busy while she kept vigil. 

Lucius joined her a short time later. 

“Sirius was out like a light. He certainly didn’t need the potion to get him to sleep, but this was he will stay that way until morning.” Lucius said quietly, not that he could have woken Harry even if he shouted. “I also took the time to inform Lord Black what was going on. He thanked me for keeping him updated. He had been wondering what had shaken the house and powered the wards to 300 per cent.” They both looked across at the powerhouse that was sleeping restlessly. Lucius watched him for a moment then asked 

“Should he be frowning like that under dreamless sleep?” 

Narcissa got up and the two of them watch Harry intently. His brown had worry lines and he had an unhappy expression on his face. 

“No, he should not,” Narcissa said upset. “But I'm not overly surprised his grief and trauma is so bad that dreamless sleep is not strong enough to handle it.” She thought for a second then made a decision. 

“He’ll sleep in-between us tonight, hopefully being surrounded by friends will help ease his pain.” 

Lucius nodded and under Narcissa careful instruction picked Harry up and carried him to their bedroom. Narcissa pulled back the blankets and he eased Harry down in the middle of the bed. 

“We will need as much skin contact as possible. Skin to skin will help anker him.” She said and they removed Harry sleep pants before stripping and climbing into bed either side of him pulling the blankets up. 

It seemed Narcissa was right, as soon as they had done so Harry settled his brown smoothing out and his body relaxing. Narcissa curled around Harry and listen as his breathing deepen dropping from light sleep into deep. She had some vague ideas of getting a book to read while keeping Harry company but found herself blinking slower and slower until the whole room fell asleep. 

* * *

  
Sirius got up blearily eyed the next morning. He shuffled to Harry room to check up on him and was concerned when he saw the empty bed. 

“Kreacher” he called. 

“Master Sirius called for Kreacher?” 

“Yes, do you know where Harry is?” 

“Master Harry is in the sleeping chambers of Lady Narcissa daughter of the house of Black and her husband.” 

Sirius dismissed him and shuffled over to the suite of rooms that had been given to the Malfoys when they had asked for sanctuary. Abraxas Malfoy hadn’t understood why his son was sitting this out but the Family bond was strong enough that he had not stopped them and wasn’t going to betray where they had fled to. He had written a note to Lord Black thanking him. 

Sirius entered the sitting parlour and walked over to the bedroom. He pushed open the door then froze. A curse had swirled up his leg and he didn’t want to trigger it. He had read about this cure it was a particularly nasty thing that only female of Black blood could cast. It would keep anyone unwanted from entering the female's bedroom. That included husband and potential suitors. There was a reason no one screw around or tried to force themselves on a Black female. 

It took Sirius eyes a moment to adjust to the darkroom, and when things slowly came into focus, he saw a pair of predatory eyes watching him. 

“Narcissa, its Sirius,” He said quietly not daring to wake anyone the Black witch was guarding. After a long moment, the eyes blinked and clarity returned to them. 

“Sirius, why are you hovering at the door?” she asked just as quiet 

“I'm waiting for you to relax the curse, cousin dearest,” Sirius sassed back. There was a huff and the curse slid back down his leg. Sirius eyes it warily not liking the way it was so reluctant to let him go. 

“Stay there,” Narcissa demanded. She got out of bed unashamed of her nakedness and padded over to the wardrobe to get a dressing gown. Sirius was likewise unbothered. The Black family performed rituals skyclad and as children had been raised to be comfortable in their bodies. 

She came out of the room and softly closed the door then led him over to the couches in the sitting parlour. Sitting down Kreacher popped in with a tray with a pot of tea and two cups. 

“What brings you to our room?” Narcissa asked 

“I was looking for Harry, to check and see how he was doing.” 

“He was still restless even with the dreamless sleep so Lucius and I got him settled between us for the night,” Narcissa replied. 

Sirius took a sip of his tea thinking about this. While he knew that the Malfoys would have been perfectly innocent and only had done this to care for Harry. It was more than what most people would do for a friend. He knew that Harry was quite close with them still he was a bit surprised he meant this much to them. 

He would keep a close eye on this, he knew the Malfoys liked to invite people to their bed and if they were this close, he wouldn’t be surprised if somewhere down the track they gave that invitation to Harry. If it looked like it was going to head in that direction Sirius was determined to take Harry aside and give him the heads up. To see if Harry was open to such things, or if not, to help to head it off at the pass so their friendship wouldn’t become strained with awkwardness. He knew how important the Malfoy’s friendship was to Harry and he would help to make sure it stayed strong. 

* * *

  
  
_A flash of sickly green_

_Gideon screaming as he fights_

_High pitched mocking laughter_

_Gideon wounded and gasping for breath_

_Cedric’s surprised face frozen in death_

_Gideon slowly disappearing into the mist hand outstretched for help_

_Being frozen unable to help as a beloved mentor falls from the castle wall_

_Gideon keening in pain_

_A woman’s desperate pleading for her son’s life_

_Gideon saying “this is all your fault!”_

_A tatted veil fluttering edging very closer_

_Gideon’s blood-soaked body_

_The dark mark floating in the sky_

_Gideon body disintegrating leaving nothing but empty skull behind_

_The smell of stone dust and the bodies of love ones lying on a cold floor_

Harry shot up in bed teeth bared hand outstretched ready to cast a spell. He looked around the dark quiet room wildly for any threats. 

“It’s alright Harry, You're in our bedroom at Grimmauld Place. There is no danger here.” 

He looked down at the softly spoken words and saw Narcissa lying beside him calmly watching him as she was covered with his shield. Turning his head he saw Lucius on his other side, eyes half-lidded looking at him sleepy also shielded. Breathing out a huge breath Harry collapsed backwards falling onto his pillow dropping the shield. Immediately he had hands from both directions wrap around him. 

“Sorry” He croaked out. 

“There is nothing to apologise for, Lucius and myself are grateful that we can be of some help,” Narcissa reassured. 

“But I'm waking you up,” 

“We don’t mind, especially since sleeping with us your night terrors have gone from every night to now and then. You are extremely dear to us Harry and we will do whatever we can to help.” 

Harry closed his eyes grateful. He hugged both the Malfoys tighter to show how much this meant to him. To receive twin hugs back. 

“Go back to sleep Harry, we will be here when you wake up,” Narcissa crooned and Harry tiredly followed her suggestion. 

* * *

  
Harry walked slowly through the massive healing Hall. Most of the people he had helped free were still at St Mungo’s, but those who were not as badly hurt were staying here for a short time before they would be released back home again. He was here to check on their progress and see if he could help in any way. He knew he needed to be up and doing something otherwise he would end up wallowing in misery. He had already spent days not leaving Grimmauld place and every single night he woke the household with his flashback and night terrors. Sleeping between the Malfoy's helped but it didn’t stop them completely. 

Suddenly a small form threw themselves against his leg causing him to stagger. Looking down he saw the scars across the face of the child he had healed. 

“Hi Harry,” The child smiled up at him and as he watched their brown hair morphed into a black wild mess exactly like his. Harry smiled for the first time in days. 

“Now that is a pretty awesome trick,” he praised the girl who he was sure was the child version of Tonks. She smiled up at him sunnily and piped up 

“Thanks, I want you to come meet my mum.” His hand was grabbed and before he knew it, he was dragged off to one of the beds. Harry saw a younger-looking Andromeda sitting in a chair by the bed, who had been watching their interaction with careful cautious eyes. 

“Mum, see I told you he was real and I didn’t make it up.” Tonks pushed him onto the bed then scrambled up and sat beside him. “Harry this is my mum, Andromeda Tonks. Mum this is Merlin, but he wants to be called Harry now ok?” 

“I’m not Merlin,” Harry tried to tell Tonks again. Only to have her roll her eyes and reply 

“I know! See that’s why I told Mum you go by Harry.” She said with all the wisdom of a preteen. Harry gave it up as a lost cause for the moment. He instead turned to Andromeda and held out his hand to shake. She took his hand but he got the feeling she was still judging him and was keeping herself on high alert. 

“How are you doing?” Harry asked Tonks. 

“Great” She beamed up at him.

Harry bit his lip in thought, he had heard children can bounce back quickly but the amount of trauma she must have gone through being kidnapped and tortured, weeks later seemed incredibly quick.   
He looked at her searchingly and noticed while the smile was big and bright, there were lines of stress by her eyes and she had a fragile air around her that she was trying to cover up. 

“You know that is ok not to be great right?” Harry said gently. Tonks blinked at him the smile sliding from her face. 

“In fact, it's ok to be angry and scared and to be feeling all sorts of emotions,” Harry told her sincerely.

Tonks eyes shimmered with tears as Andromeda looked at her daughter with worry. Tonks started crying a moment later. Harry scooped her up and rocked gently rubbing her back. She was clinging to him so tight as her body shook with her crying. Harry didn’t shush her or tell her it was going to be alright, instead, he told her it was ok to let it all out, to keep crying. Andromeda for the first time looked at Harry with approval. 

“Everyone else has told her that it's all going to be better now, and she doesn’t need to cry anymore.” She said with disdain. 

“They mean well,” Harry said quietly not stopping his rocking “But they haven’t lived through trauma and so they don’t really understand.” 

Tonks eventually cried herself to sleep in Harry arms and he was loathed to move and wake her. So, he stayed where he was and talked a bit with Andromeda. She told him that she had run away from her Dark/neutral family to marry a muggle-born Light member. She had happily joined the Light and had nothing to do with the rest of her family. It had been fine for years but then her home was attacked and her husband and daughter were dragged off by the Dark due to their blood statues. She admitted to being shocked that the Neutral had rescued her daughter along with other muggle-borns and half-bloods. 

Harry informed her that he had a muggle-born mother and was a half-blood and no one in Neutral had cared one iota what the hell his blood statues was. Andromeda had looked thoughtful at that. It wasn’t too much later that Tonks woke up and gave Harry what he privately thought was her first real smile. It was unsure and wobbly but it meant a lot more to Harry then all the other overly bright ones she had given before. Andromeda said that they had taken enough of Harry’s time and Tonks had given him a tight hug goodbye. Harry promised to check on how she was going as time went on. 

Once he left the healing hall Harry stalled, he wasn’t ready to go back home yet, he still didn’t want to think about Gideon’s death. Just then he saw Severus walking briskly across the courtyard. Harry hurried to catch up with him. 

“Hi, I was wondering if you needed a hand with anything,” Harry said catching his breath. Severus side-eyed him then with a sigh asked 

“Are you any good at Potions?” 

“Um, passable?” Harry replied not sure what this Severus would grade his skills. 

“I’ll find something for you to do,” Severus replied with long-suffering. “Come along then.” 

He led Harry to a separate building which unsurprisingly turned out to be a potions Lab. He put Harry to work preparing ingredients and watch him closely. He seemed mildly relieved when Harry showed that he did, in fact, know how to prepare them to Severus standard. It helped Harry thought that I have had five years of him breathing down my neck as I prepare them. 

He then got him to brew a ridiculously easy potion but Harry didn’t mind as it kept him busy. It was interesting watching this version of Severus work. He was incredibly talented. Harry had no issues in admitting that. He would have been perfect except that he kept side-eyeing him. 

“You don’t normally have people helping you brew, do you?” Harry guessed. Severus didn’t answer straight away, continuing his stirring for a moment. Once he was done, he placed the ladle on the table then looked at Harry. 

“No, I don’t.” He agreed. 

“Why did you agree to me helping then?” Harry asked confused. 

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before replying. 

“Because you looked pitiful and desperate.” 

Harry knew Severus enough to not take offence at his words. 

“And you regularly take mercy on pitiful desperate people?” Harry said sarcastically. Severus frown at him. 

“Of cause not, I can't stand the imbeciles at the best of time, let alone when they are misery guts.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. Severus huffed annoyed and snapped 

“You're our Pup, of cause I'm going to help.” 

Harry ducked his head feeling oddly pleased and the two of them went back to brewing quietly. A feeling of steady peace fell over them and Harry soaked the feeling up. It was in this quiet that Harry found himself beginning to talk about Gideon. He had felt like he couldn’t really share with Sirius because he was to close a family member and the Malfoy’s were out due to his complicated feelings for them. His only other friends had been the Weasley's and well it was obvious why he couldn’t go to them. 

But with Severus moving around him brewing away Harry found the words just poured out of him. He explained about how Gideon had made him feel so wanted, just for being Harry. For no other reason than that. He explained how his feeling had been growing and now he had to live with the regret that he hadn’t told Gideon that he loved him. That he should have known better he has had enough people died suddenly on him by now that he would have thought he had learnt that lesson. 

Then there was the guilty feeling that with Gideon’s death he didn’t just lose his lover but also lost his connection with the Weasley’s that he would no longer be part of their family. He knew that it was wrong to count Giedion's family as part of his good points but he couldn’t change the way he felt. Harry explained that even though he had seen mind healers he still struggled with blaming himself for people he loved death. And that as much as he tried to talk himself out of it, he fully blamed himself for Giedion's murder. 

Finally, the outpouring of words trickle off and Harry came back to the present a bit bemused to find himself sitting by an empty bench with a hot drink in his hand. Severus hadn’t stopped moving around the room brewing away the whole time Harry had talked. Harry wasn’t a hundred per cent sure how well he had been listing but he felt better now he had spoken and Severus had been quiet not interrupting him or asking him questions. 

Severus came over to hand placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing reassuringly. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said sincerely. 

Harry swallowed down a lump in his throat. He had no idea how it happened but Remus had stories of it and now Harry had experienced it firsthand. Severus, it seemed despite his prickly nature was a natural caregiver. He looked down and somehow there was a plate with food by his elbow. 

“Don’t move from that spot, I don’t want you to contaminate my potions,” Severus told him going back to the other side of the room. Which Harry translated into Severus wanting him to eat something. Harry did so finding himself hungry for the first time in days. A random thought drifted across his mind and he asked 

“Do you know my mother?” 

“I don’t know, do I?” Severus asked sarcastically. 

“Right, sorry,” Harry said. “Her name is Lily Evens; she is a muggle-born. I’m not sure what house she would have been sorting into.....” Harry trailed off Severus had closed his eyes with a pained look. 

“Yes, I knew your mother,” He said sadly. 

“She dead then,” Harry asked resigned. 

“Yes,” 

Harry looked down at his food then resolutely continued to eat. His body needed the fuel and he had started to think that she was dead as he hadn't found her yet. Harry was surprised when Severus began to tell him tales of Lily. He hadn’t asked as he could see it was painful and was going to wait till a later date. 

Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor she was to brave to go anywhere else. But she had remained best friends with Severus all through school. This was the reason James and his friends had picked on Severus, they had seen a lion hanging out with a snake and had been convinced he was corrupting her. James hadn’t paid any more attention to her than that. Harry was happy to hear that Severus and Lily never had a falling out and she had been by his side constantly. She had once even managed to sneak Remus into Hogwarts so they could spend their one-year anniversary together. 

“Which was completely foolhardy and ridicules. We could have waited a week until the break and spent it together then.” Severus grumbled but Harry grinned he could see that

Severus was secretly pleased with it. 

“How did she die?” Harry asked 

“Car accident in the summer before our seventh year. A drunk driver took out the whole family.” 

Harry lips twisted in a bitter smile. 

“Petunia raised me,” Harry said 

“My sincere condolences,” Severus added. 

“Thanks, anyway she constantly told me for eleven years that Lily was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver. I guess she was right, she just wasn’t talking about that worlds Lily.” 

“Spiteful bitch,” Severus sneered. 

“Yeah, you're not wrong. I really didn’t have the best relationship with her.” 

Harry finished off eating and drank the last of his drink. Once he was done, he said 

“Thanks for this Severus, I need it.” 

Severus hummed non-committal 

“Are you going to leave me alone now to brew in peace?” He asked. 

Harry grinned 

“Sure, I'll see you around.” 

* * *

  
When Harry got back to Grimmauld Place Sirius took him aside and took him to the tapestry room closing to door behind him. Sirius then placed anti eavesdropping wards as Harry watched a bit bemused. 

“Is everything right?” Harry asked starting to become concerned.

He could feel that Sirius was mildly anxious about something but didn’t know what. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to talk with you without anyone else bothering us,” Sirius replied.

He got them both seated in chairs facing each other and lent forwards so he could look Harry in the eyes and began. 

“Here is the thing Harry, Narcissa and Lucius love each other very much,” 

“I know?” Harry replied. 

“Right well sometimes they like to invite someone else to join them in bed. This doesn’t mean that they love each other any less or that they are cheating. It's a perfectly normal thing that is a part of their relationship.” 

“Ok?” 

“The reason I’m bringing this up is that they like to bring people that they know they get along with to their bed. It helps everything go smoother if there is already a good relationship in place.” Sirius looked at Harry and was relieved to see him listing politely no signs so far of him being disgusted with the idea. 

“Since you are such a good friend with them, I wouldn’t be surprised if in the future they bring the idea up with you. And I wanted to give you some advance warning so you can make an informed decision and not be blindsided.” 

“Huh” 

Sirius paused at Harry’s non-committal response then he flounced back in his chair. 

“You’ve already slept with them haven’t you,” Sirius said resigned 

“Well, Narcissa was too busy at the time, but with Lucius yes,” Harry said not really apologetically 

“Just Lucius? Cissa wasn’t involved?” Sirius asked surprised despite himself. 

“Well, not physically, but Lucius and I did make a Pensive sex memory for Narcissa to watch. Does that count?” Harry offered. 

“Stop! Stop, don’t tell me any more,” Sirius yelped covering his ears. “For the love of my sanity please do not tell me what my cousin and my godson get up to in the bedroom.”   
Harry grinned and teased 

“Do you want to have the ‘birds and the bees’ talk with me next? Cause I'm currently available” 

“Piss off,” Sirius grumbled. 

Harry laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. He also pushed his feeling of gratitude and love through the family sense, making Sirius ears turn slightly pink. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such Sirius but he couldn’t have asked for a better family member if he tried.   



	7. Chapter 7

  
Harry watched the rain trickled down the window contemplatively. Gideon’s death had rocked him but had also brought home the fact that this wasn’t some dream world he had found himself in. This world was just as real as his old one and he had to stop passively watching life pass him by. He had a chance to remake his life but he had to reach out and work for what he wanted. 

In view with that, he was giving James one more chance to meet him halfway and become a member of his family. If James dropped the ball again Harry was going to write him off and treat him as a distant family member that you only saw once every couple of years for family gatherings. 

He was also going to declare for Neutral party. He loved this world, loved it enough that he was happy to fight to keep it the way it was. He didn’t want another Brittian to be ruled over by a Dark Lord. He knew that with his experience he would be useful to the Neutral fighters. They had already made tentative inroads to see if he wanted to become a permanent leader after the success of his first mission for them. 

The last thing that he could change for the moment was his love life. He adored Narcissa and Lucius and while it wasn’t exactly a ‘normal’ situation Harry had never managed normal in his life. No matter how much he wanted it or try to become it. So, he was going to embrace being different. Especially if it gave him positives like having both Malfoy’s as his lovers. 

Feeling determined now he had made up his mind Harry didn’t want to waste another moment. So, he set out to the rooms assigned to the Malfoys. He knocked on the door and entered their sitting room when he was bid welcome. 

“Harry, I thought you were gone for the day,” Narcissa said pleased. She was sitting in one of the chairs doing some needlepoint, while Lucius was at the desk working on his correspondence. 

“I had to do some thinking, so I stayed behind when Orion and Sirius went off to the Neutral meeting,” Harry said flexing his fingers.

He found himself a bit nervous now he was here in front of them. Both the Malfoy’s had stopped what they were doing and were giving him their complete attention. Which normally was something he quiet like and while he wanted them to be paying attention to this upcoming conversation it wasn’t making it any easier for him to start. 

“I no longer want to react to things that happen to me. Instead, I want to start taking action. With that in mind, I was wondering if the offer you made me originally to be part of your relationship was still on the table?” 

Narcissa and Lucius shared a startled look then passed a wordless message between them. Harry watched with a hint on envy. He wanted that. To be such an integral part of someone life that they could communicate without words been spoken. Narcissa turned back to him and said. 

“Yes, the offer still stands.” 

Harry breathed out a relieved breath then standing straight he stated 

“I was hoping to negotiate a couple of the parameters if that’s possible” 

“Such as?” Lucius asked quietly 

“To start with, I would like to enter this looking at it as a permanent relationship, not a casual affair. I'm also not that keen on the idea of it being an open relationship. I know it kind of selfish but I don’t want to share either of you with anyone else.” 

“No negation needed for those two requests, Narcissa and I had already discussed the ideas and found them agreeable.” 

Harry nodded but was still holding himself tensely. If he was going to do this then he was going to go all in. 

“I also don’t want to hide parts of myself away from you. So, before we agree on anything, I need to show you my other form. There will be times when I will need to be in that form for hours on end and while you won’t need to touch me while I'm like that you will have to see and talk to me in that form and I need to know now if it's going to be a deal-breaker or not.” Harry looked them in the eyes sternly and continued. “Don’t lie to me. Not about this. If it's too much, I need to know that now and not somewhere down the path. I've already had people close to me assure me that they were fine with the form only to turn away from me months later. I won’t go through that again. I promise no matter what you say it won’t change our friendship.” 

Lucius and Narcissa promised solemnly. 

“Ok just letting you know when I'm in my second form I can understand you but I only talk in parseltongue. So, you will be able to tell me to stop or back away and I'll do it. But I need you to be aware that I don’t think the same when I'm in my second form, I'm a lot more primal and my instincts rule me more than my thoughts. So, if you are uncomfortable with anything, I need you to tell me then walk away. I won’t pick up on normal social cues while in that form.” 

The Malfoy's nodded in understanding and Harry asked for some space to transform. Narcissa quickly charmed the furniture to press up against the walls leaving an empty space in the middle of the room. She then joined Lucius and the two of them stood in the doorway to their bedroom out of the way.   
Harry stepped back and got the Malfoy's to raise a shield wall between themselves and him. Caging him to one half of the room and leaving the Malfoy's free to retreat out the door or into the bedroom as they preferred. 

They figured with the way Harry was talking that his second form beside from being dangerous must be extremely disturbing to look at. But they both were pretty confident that this wouldn’t be a deal-breaker. They had been first drawn to Harry more because of his aura and presence than his looks and if he needed to be a hideous snake man occasionally, they were sure it would be something that they would be able to accommodate. They both had enough experiences with real snakes and magical creatures to know to keep their distance unless invited otherwise. Neither of them wanted to cause Harry any distress by making him think that he had hurt one of them while he was in his second form. 

Harry removed his clothes and then walked naked to the centre. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he exhaled his body shifted changing as quickly as an Animagus. Before them was a male Naga. Half man half snake with fiery red-gold wings arching out from his shoulder blades. He was taller and broader in this form covered in black scales; he still had his hair but now black feathers were poking through the messy locks. When he oped his eyes, they glowed with an inner light. 

“Oh, my,” Narcissa murmured, Lucius, hummed in reply. And the two of them watch the extremely powerful dangerous creature opposite them look around the room before he began to move. He swayed slightly as he slowly circled the small area, he was caged it. They could see his muscles rippling with his movement as the long tail pushed him effortlessly forwards. He turned back to them and reached out to flick the shield wall. It wavered alarmingly and the Malfoy's knew that Harry could easily break it in this shape. But besides giving it a disdainful look he promptly ignored it. He lowered himself until his chest was just above the ground then with sudden speed, he circled the area before going to the middle. Keeping his glowing eyes on them he slowly raised himself in a rolling motion that belly dancers would be jealous of. He kept going higher and high until ¾ of his body was upright. He towered over them at this height and the strength needed to keep that amount of mass elevated was strongly empathised. He held himself in that potions for a long moment the only movement was the spreading of his wings as he flared them out. Then in a slow controlled movement, he descended until he was human height again. 

“Oh” Lucius breathed in a moment of understanding. 

Narcissa who had been watching Harry’s graceful movements half mesmerised gave a questioning hum distractedly. 

“He’s preening. I recognised that wing movement, I pretty sure he is performing a courtship display for us.” 

“Well,” Narcissa said breathlessly, “it's certainly working. I'm well and truly inveigled.” 

“You're not the only one,” Lucius agreed. 

Harry grinned predatory then said something in parseltongue his sibilant tones coaxing. Narcissa bit her lip as a mad highly dangerous thought flitted through her head. 

“My Husband, I have an idea.” She said Lucius turned to face her alarmed he knew that tone of voice meant she was letting her Black heritage rule her. 

“What idea?” He asked cautiously. 

Narcissa didn’t answer but stepped closer to the shield wall. 

“Harry, would you harm us? Would we be hurt if we touched you?” she asked. Harry shook his head and said something that sounded both possessive and a vow. 

“Narcissa, What idea!” Lucius asked again become quietly alarmed. 

“I think that in order to seal the relationship we are going to enter into we should have sex with Harry in this form.” She said the hints of madness gleaming in her eyes. Harry hissed excitedly and flared out his wings in agreement. 

“Narcissa, Harry said we shouldn’t touch him,” Lucius said weakly. 

“He probably only said that because no one in his old world ever wanted to touch him,” Narcissa argued. “Look at him, he wants us to touch him now.” 

Harry nodded his head and let out a pleading croon. He slithered right up to barrier in front of Lucius and pressed himself against it. He looked Lucius in the eyes then tilted his head giving him a beguiling look. 

_I know I'm supposed to be the one to keep their head and look at this logically._ Lucius thought, _but how am I supposed to do that with Harry looking like something from a wet dream and Narcissa staring at me with arousal and hope?_

“Fuck it,” Lucius gave in. “Harry can yell at us later.”

He dropped the shield and instantly Harry was pressed up against him crowding him against the wall as he kissed him passionately. Harry broke the kiss and grinned darkly as he spoke in a possessive tone stroking Lucius hair. He then backed off an inch and spreading his wings herded the Malfoys into the bedroom. He picked Narcissa up and lay her on the bed before placing the end of his tail across her stomach a clear sign to stay put. 

Harry banished their clothes then he grinned before lowering his torso so he was at groin height in front of Lucius, before going down on him. Lucius cried out and instantly grabbed handfuls of his feathery hair as Harry unhinged his jaw and took Lucius all the way to his root in one go. 

“Oh, fuck me!” Lucius groaned as he felt Harry's throat squeeze around his penis. The wings on Harry’s back flexed and twitched with his movement memorising Lucius as he was bathed in warm wet heat. When Harry pulled off him, he was rock hard and aching to come. 

“Please, don’t stop!” Lucius begged. Harry chuckled darkly and patted Lucius on the cheek before leading him over to the bed and got him to climb on then placed him so he was resting on his knees with the bedpost against his spine. Harry spelled his hands securely above his head to the post. Then he placed his chin on his shoulder as he trailed a hand down Lucius chest and gave his aching cock a lazy tug. Lucius thrust once uselessly before settling in his position. Harry kissed his cheek and praised him in parseltongue and Lucius groaned as his cock twitched at the sound. 

Harry then sensually slid up the bed to Narcissa and rolled her onto her back. He then tugged her until she was laying sideways on the bed, giving Lucius the best view of what was to come. He laid his body on top of hers and lent down to kiss her. Narcissa wrapped on hand around his neck stroking the hair at the base with her fingertips. Harry hummed in delight then caressed her mouth asking for entry. She opened her lips and he dove in. Their kiss became more and more passionate as they continued until Narcissa broke away gasping for breath. 

Harry moved down her body kissing and sucking every inch of skin he could get his mouth on until she was squirming in place. He opened her legs then look at her questionably. 

“Yes,” Narcissa hissed desperately. Harry spread her outer lips and began to lick. 

“Oh, OH,” Narcissa gasped, the feel of Harry’s forked tongue was extremely different from Lucius. Not better or worse just different. Lucius tongue was broader so it could cover more with one strip but Harry's was extremely good at pinpoint details. 

She could feel him learning which spots worked for her as he tasted her all over. She had been becoming more and more aroused from the moment he touched her still she was taken surprise by her orgasm flashing through her. 

Harry didn’t stop what he was doing while she came, he just continued. He licked up all her juices then he rapidly flicked against her clit bring her back up and over the edge again. Narcissa cried out throwing her head back. When she looked back down Harry grinned at her pleased then he slowly crawled his way back up her body. He kissed her again and she could taste herself on his mouth. 

He then straightened up until only parts touching was her legs wrapped around his snake tail. He placed his hands on his collar bone then with both Malfoy’s watching him eagerly he slowly dragged them down his chest over his abdomen past his waist and stopped where his groin area would be if he was in human form. He then grinned at them wickedly and as they watched a penis withdrew from a hidden pouch. It was already erect and flushed pink. Both Malfoys moaned. 

Harry plunged his finger into Narcissa and asked something in Parseltongue. Guessing that it was a question if she was still willing, she smiled coyly up at him spreading her legs wider opening herself up to him. He grinned and lined up his penis before pushing in with one long slow stroke. He began to move; he had a rolling undulating rhythm that no human would have been able to reproduce. His hands didn't stand still as they touched her body greedily. He lent down and sucked one nipple into his mouth bathing it and flicking his tongue against it while he used his hand to stroke and twist her other nipple. 

Narcissa back arched and she found herself screaming Harry's name as a powerful orgasm took her. She could feel Harry keeping up his rolling movement which made his penis brush up against her g spot and his groin pressed against her clit drawing out her orgasm. She collapsed back on the bed trembling and felt Harry flood her insides with his seed. 

If anyone had asked Lucius whether he would enjoy seeing someone fuck his wife while he was tied up helpless to do anything but watch he would have said no the idea didn’t appeal to him. He would much prefer to be a participant. Harry, it seemed was the exception to the rule. Having been forced to watch Harry fuck Narcissa had him extremely aroused. He was leaking copious amount of precome and his balls had drawn up tight. 

Harry made a wave with his hands and Lucius found his hands were free. Harry gestured Lucius to come to them. He crawled over the bed and once he arrived Harry withdrew his penis from within Narcissa and positioned Lucius cock against her entrance before pushing him in a move which kept most of Harry's come inside her. Lucius groan at the feeling of burring himself deep, Narcissa arching her hips a little to guide him in. She wrapped her arms around him pressing their bodies together. Harry placed a hand on the small of his back telling him to hold still. Lucius kissed Narcissa pouring all his desire to move into it as muscles trembling, he did his best to stay still. 

He heard Harry chant something and a second later he felt his anal passage become magically lube and muscles relaxing. He hissed at the odd feel then tensed as Harry parted his cheeks. He felt two fingers slip easily, they gave a lazy swirl then withdrew. Then he felt something a lot thicker press against his anus before being slowly pressed in. Lucius swore as he felt his passage stretch to accommodate Harry. He found himself arching his hips trying to get more of the feeling while Narcissa panted below him. 

Harry slid the whole way in and then withdrew halfway before pushing back in again. It didn’t take long before Harry could move with a smooth motion. He then picked up the pace and placed his hands on Lucius hips forcing him to move as Harry did. Narcissa was making small cries that were rising in pitch. Lucius had no control of his movements and he realised that Harry motions meant he was fucking them both at the same time. This thought tipped Lucius over and he swore as he tried valiantly to last just a little longer 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck” He cursed and then he came shooting his come to mix with Harry's, the both of them flooding Narcissa womb. This set Narcissa off who raked her nails down his back as her inner passage spasmed around him. Harry sped up again and shouted as he spilled in Lucius. Both the Malfoy's collapsed boneless. Harry panted above them before eventually pulling out of Lucius. He then performed some wandless magic cleaning them both before he rolled them so they lay on their sides. He pulled the quilt up over them and Lucius watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he drew the blinds shutting out the daylight and closed the bedroom door before sliding back over to the bed. He slid under the blankets and nestled up behind Narcissa. One wing was stretched out covering both the Malfoy's in a protective gestured. Lucius closed his eyes for a well-deserved nap. 

When he opened them again, he saw that Harry was back in his human form still curled tightly around Narcissa. She looked over at him and smiled not re-linking her hold on Harry. Lucius grinned back 

“His ours's now and we’re not going to let him go,” He promised fervently. 

* * *

  
Arthur looked around the receiving room of Grimmauld Place nervously. He would have been uncomfortable in any wealthy house that belonged to the Light as he had come from a financially restricted household and continued to live that way with his wife and children. The fact that this house belongs to a Neutral Family wasn’t helping him any. There was, on the other hand, an extremely good reason for him to be here and that was why he had dared brave this dragon's nest. 

Unfortunately for his nerves the first person to walk through the door was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Who sneered as soon as he saw him then proceed to stroll over to the chairs and sat down. He then raised an eyebrow at Arthur expectantly. 

“What are you doing here?” Arthur burst out. 

“I currently live here,” Lucius drawled back. “Might I inquire as to what brings you to our humble abode?” 

Arthur flushed as the subtle dig then drew himself up. 

“I’m here to see Harry,” He said. 

“I see, he is currently occupied but should be down momentarily” Lucius replied 

Arthur turned from Lucius not in the mood to deal with the rivalry that had been going on between their house for ages now. Although he was bristling slightly. Who exactly did the stuffy Malfoy think he was that he had any say on Harry’s whereabouts? 

The tension lay thick in the room but neither man made any moves to increase it. Both of them waiting quietly. It wasn’t too much longer than Harry burst through the door 

“Arthur, is everything alright?” He asked concerned 

“Where were you on Sunday?” Arthur demanded. Harry seemed to flounder for a moment 

“What?” 

“Where were you on Sunday? We haven’t seen you since the funeral and then you never sent us a note explaining why you wouldn’t be coming. Molly is up in arms half-convinced something happened to you as well.” 

“Oh,” Harry said deflating. “I’m sorry, I just thought now that Gid is gone I wasn’t welcome any more.” 

Arthur stared at him in bewilderment having no idea where on earth Harry would have gotten such a stupid thought from. 

“My boys lost their uncles Fabian and Gideon. They did not lose their uncle Harry. So, I expect to see you at next Sunday dinner.” Arthur said firmly than walked off with wounded dignity.

Harry looked a bit shell shocked then smiled. 

“Guess I can block out my Sundays again.” 

* * *

  
Harry walked into the Neutral shelter his face like a thundercloud. He swept down the hallway not even noticing as people scrambled to get out of his way. Sirius followed in his wake. They entered a room off to the side and Sirius was surprised to see his cousin who had run off to the Light years ago. 

“Lo Andy,” Sirius said quietly. Andromeda looked away from Harry who had a child in his lap and was mumming quietly. 

“Sirius? What are you doing here? I asked to speak to Harry.” She said stiffly. 

“Harry is family, and I came to see if I could help with whatever made him so angry.” 

Andromeda pinched her lips together for a moment before replying. 

“The Light have kicked us out. Despite the fact, I'm a widow to a Muggle-born husband and my child was attacked by the Dark.” 

“Really! Why?” 

“Nymphadora receive her scars from a werewolf, the Light was uneasy but were willing to look the other way, until she transformed this past full moon. They won’t have anything to do with someone who is no longer ‘pure’ human.” She huffed angrily. “I thought I had left all that pure nonsense behind me when I ran from my family.” 

Harry came over to them with Tonks clinging to his side 

“Being a werewolf doesn’t change how awesome your daughter is!” He said firmly. Tonks gave him a watery smile. 

“But she will need an alpha wolf to help guide her. Especial while she is so young. Once she is an adult, she will be able to decide whether she wants to leave the pack or not.” 

Andromeda didn’t look very pleased with this information. Harry put his arm on her shoulder. 

“I know it's not easy, and the two of you are going to have to adjust to another life-changing event. But a wolf needs other wolves around it. Particularly when they are still cubs. The transformation is extremely painful if they do it alone.” 

Andromeda looked at her daughter, the transformation she had just gone through had all but broken Andromeda's heart as she listened through the door to her daughters screams as her body torn itself apart. 

“And I suppose you just happen to have a friendly Alpha wolf in your back pocket,” She snapped. 

“I might have,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I’ll talk to Remus and if he agrees I'll introduce you to Romulus.” He turned and looked at Tonks. 

“Romulus is the alpha wolf of a small pack. If he takes you in, he will be able to help you transform without any pain and he will be able to look after you and answer any questions you have about being a werewolf.” 

She nodded her head still clutching Harry but in complete belief that he would be able to fix things. he was Merlin, after all, there was nothing he couldn’t do. 

Andromeda turned to Sirius, 

“I would be much obliged if you could find some way for me to open up talks between myself and Lord Black,” She said stiffly.

Sirius bowed his head in agreement knowing his cousin pride must be smarting and not wanting to rub it in for her. Harry and Sirius didn’t stay much longer sensing that Andromeda would like some time alone to thin over all the information she had been given. 

* * *

  
  
Harry had been in a relationship with the Malfoy’s for a month when Narcissa asked to have a meeting. He sat down in the living room nervously negative thoughts flashing through his head that they were going to tell him they wanted to break up with him. 

Lucius came into the room with his pure blood mask on not giving Harry any clues about what he was feeling. Which did nothing to soothe his fears that he was about to be let down gently. Narcissa followed shortly after and sat down. The smile she gave them both was so bright Harry was thrown. He didn’t think she would be beaming if she was about to break up. 

“I have some good news,” She said excitedly “I’m with child.” 

Lucius leapt out of his chair with a happy yell and swept Narcissa up in his arms kissing her, while Harry slumped with relief. Lucius turned to Harry and pulled him up kissing him as well. 

“Can you believe it, our first child.” He said joyfully.

Harry smiled happily at them then something clicked in the back of his head. 

“Oh my god, you're pregnant with Draco,” he said then slapped his hand over his mouth falling back into his seat. “Fuck, pretend I never said anything.” 

Narcissa looked delighted. “Draco? Hmmm, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Yes, that has quite a nice ring to it for our first-born son. What do you think dear?” 

“I actually quite like it,” Lucius replied amused as Harry slid down muttering sourly 

“Fuck me. You both promised not to not take advantage when I said something about the future.” 

“I don’t recall making that promise darling,” Narcissa said smugly. “from what I remember my mouth was kind of full as I was currently blowing your mind.” 

Harry hips twitched in memory but all he said was “Huh” sulkily. He tried to hold on to his moody behaviour but a smile kept creeping out across his face as he watches the overly excited couple. He then gave it up as a bad job and joined in on their celebration. 

Once Harry had to leave to go train his fighter Lucius knelt before Narcissa wrapping his arms around her he placed a kiss on her stomach. Narcissa had one hand cupping the back of his head the other on his shoulder. He looked up at her with love and devotion. 

“I’m so proud of you my dear. And I love this child more than you can know,” He said quietly. “I’ll make sure the ritual room is ready for his birth.” 

“Why?” Narcissa asked 

“I’m not a fool,” Lucius said with a bitter smile “We have been trying to have a child for five years with no success. And yet within a month of Harry joining us, your pregnant.” Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but Lucius covered her lips with his hand gently. “Shhh, it makes no difference to me, this is my child, my heir and I will love him completely even though he is not of my seed. My wife and my Lover conceive him, I could not ask for more. The only reason I will be doing a blood adoption when he is born so that no one else can try and take him from me, or say he is not a Malfoy.” 

Narcissa smiled down at him and drew him to his feet kissing him sweetly. 

“I love you, so very much,” She said with conviction. “It's moment like this that prove to me once again that I couldn’t ask for a better husband than you.” Lucius smiled down at her and she took his hand and placed it over her womb. 

“I agree with you that having Harry join with us has enabled me to fall pregnant but the child I carry is yours.” Lucius looked at her with shock. 

“How do you know?” He asked 

“I performed the Malfoy inheritance spell and it came back positive. I’m currently carrying the next generation of Malfoy’s.” Narcissa explained.

Lucius hugged her in a bewildered joy, he had been so convinced that he was sterile and had been telling the truth when he said any child Harry and Narcissa created he would love as his own that he was struggling to accept proof otherwise. 

* * * 

  
Harry looked off into the middle distance tapping the letter he had just receive against his leg thoughtfully. He had just come back from a training session with his recruits. They had less than half of the original group but Harry had been right, the ones that had come back were proving to have the mettle to stick it out no matter what. 

The letter he was hold had been from James. He had written to Harry to tell him his good news. Melody was pregnant and was expecting to deliver at the end of July. The letter was one of the best ones he had received from James. As his father gusted about how pleased he was and yet was finally was thinking of someone else as he admitted to being nervous about doing something wrong with the newborn. He wanted to be the best dad in the world and was concerned that he would fall short and fail his child somehow. 

Harry was genuinely pleased to see James growing up and starting to accept responsibility and yet when he had gotten the news, a doomsday count down had begun in his head. He had eight months until this world Harry would be born and he would no longer exist. He didn’t know if he would keel over dead or if he would just fade away. But he did know that the world couldn’t handle two of the same people for longer than a couple of hours. That was the reason Time turns couldn’t go back for more than five hours. 

If he only had eight months than he was determined to make it count. The Malfoy's were going to bring a new child into this world. And Harry was going to make it as safe as he could. This Draco would not grow up with the threat of a dark Lord hanging over his head.

Harry was determined to get rid of Tom Riddle as soon as possible. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry froze behind the tree barely breathing ears straining for the slightest noise. He could feel Sirius and Remus eyes on him coiled up waiting for the signal. There was the muffled sound of a twig snapping. Harry shot from around the tree spells flying from his wand. He threw himself into a roll dodging the returning spellfire and came up with his hand moving rapidly spell chains flowing from him. He could hear Sirius and Remus fighting either side of him but ignored it for the moment keeping focused on the four Death Eaters he was attacking. 

He wasn’t playing around and unlike his younger self, he no longer aimed to incapacitate them but aimed to kill them. He knew that there would end up being people who didn’t deserve to die amongst those he killed, people who were compelled by their family to join or got swept up in Tom Riddles promises. But the Dark were causing massive damage, wiping out whole family lines like Gideon’s and he was going to put a stop to it as quickly as possible. 

Harry didn’t have to resort to Dark curses to kill people he had enough imagination to find deadly uses for even the lightest of spells. Heart pounding adrenaline flooding his system he fought until all his opponents were lying still on the ground. Turning he checked how his partners were going, Remus was already ambling towards him in his wolf form while Sirius shot off a couple more spells before finishing his last fighter. Harry held out a hand to Remus who nudged it with his head before sitting by his side. 

When Severus admitted that he had created a potion that gave the werewolves the ability to change at will, Harry had been astounded. It would have made such a difference to his Remus back in his old world, but that Severus never had the motivation to try. 

“Well if nothing else we are making a dent in their fighting force,” Sirius said as he joined them. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if us killing them off made a few more of them reconsider,” Harry added with a huff.

Both Remus and Sirius laughed in disbelief. Harry rolled his eyes then indicated for them to return to the meeting point. 

He had sent out a couple of other teams of three and wanted to see how they went with their missions. Harry always kept the hardest task for the three of them but there was still plenty for his newbie fighters to do. When he got back the teams were waiting patiently for them. One by one the teams came up and gave their report. Harry smiled grimly at the end as he combined all the information for the general. 

“Tom is going to be furious, we screwed up every one of his missions tonight,” he said pleased stretching after having the hunch over a desk.

He was ready to go home to his lovers.   


* * *

  
Lucius walked into the sitting room in the suite in Grimmauld Place that he was staying in only to come to an abrupt halt. Both his wife and his lover were giving him identical looks of been interrupted mid scheme. 

“What’s going on?” He asked 

“Nothing,” Came the innocent reply simultaneously. 

“Right,” Lucius replied disbelievingly “Should I come back later then?” 

“That’s probably for the best dear,” Narcissa said sagely. 

“I’ll be in the library once you're done.” He said and quickly retreated. 

It was only an hour later that he heard a voice called out softly 

“Master?” 

He looked up then grinned appreciatively. Harry was standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but low-slung harem pants, a collar with a tag was around his neck. Lucius leaned back in his chair and watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Harry sauntered over and knelt at his feet. He reached out and lifted the tag to see _‘If found return to Lucius’_ written on it. Smiling he dropped the tag and caressed Harry's chest. 

“Master?” Harry said again. 

“Yes?” Lucius asked more than willing to play along. 

“Master I found someone trying to steal from you. I captured her and now she is waiting for your judgement.” 

“Lead me to her,” Lucius replied. 

Harry stood up gracefully and taking Lucius hand, led him back towards his suite. As they were walking down the hall Sirius came out of a room, took one look at Harry’s half-naked state, yelped covering his eyes and shot back into the room shouting 

“I don’t want to know!” 

Harry chuckled and continued their way.

Lucius entered his bedroom to see it had been temporarily transfigured to resemble a sultan bedroom. Tied up, kneeling, head bowed on a rug in the middle of the room was Narcissa. She somehow looked the very picture of an innocent virgin even with her pregnant belly beginning to show, clothed in white gossamer dress with her hair pulled up in childish pigtails. Fully understanding where this game was heading Lucius did his best to slip into his role of debauched ruler. 

“What do we have here?” He asked in a dangerous voice. Narcissa looked up and gasped the hint of tears glistening in her eyes 

“Oh, My Lord, please forgive me.” She begged. 

“Master, she was trying to steal your most prized possession. The one the empire from across the sea’s sent you.” Harry said earnestly pointing to an ugly old heirloom of the Black family that Lucius had privately thought would be better severed to be melted down to slag and remade into cutlery. 

“Is this true?” He asked her. Narcissa nodded shamefaced 

“It is my Lord, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again.” She cried. 

“Why did you try and steal it?” 

“I needed it to prove I was the most pure and worthy of being the Merchants bride.” 

“I see, well you are going to have to be punished for your impertinence,” Lucius said sternly.

Narcissa bowed her head again and sobbed quietly.   
Harry walked over to her and kneeling behind her he grabbed her chin lifting her face tilting her head one way then the next. 

“Look at her Master, she is a true beauty, you should take her so no other man can have her.” 

Lucius pretended to think about this.   
“hmm, my slave had a good point. The foolish merchant should have realised what he had when he saw you. But I'm thankful for his greed as it brought you before me. I shall bed you and breed you and you shall become my wife.” 

“Really? You would take a lowly commoner like myself?” Narcissa asked in hope. “Oh, thank you, my lord, thank you.” 

“Slave, untie her.” 

Harry quickly undid Narcissa and led her over to the bed. There he slowly disrobed her revealing her body bit by bit to Lucius lustful gaze. Narcissa pretending bashfulness blushed prettily. Once she was naked, Harry lay her down on the bed and walked to Lucius to undress him. Harry managed to caress each bit of skin as it was revealed. Once all his clothing was removed Harry knelt and began sucked on his penis giving him a slow and thorough blow job while Narcissa shyly watched. Once Lucius was fully hard Harry pulled off before leading him to Narcissa. Harry crawled up the bed beside her while Lucius parted her legs. 

“Oh my, it's so big! I don’t know if it's going to fit.” Narcissa gasped. 

Harry snorted then buried his face into the bed his body shaking as he tried to muffle his laughter. Narcissa broke character and slapped him. 

“Harry!” She scolded. 

“Sorry,” He gasped “I didn’t expect to actually hear someone really say that.” 

Narcissa huffed. “It's a fantasy Harry, besides look at him, it's not like I’m lying.” 

Lucius amusedly waited as they both checked him out. Harry hum appreciatively. 

“True that,” Harry purred. Narcissa tapped him on the nose. 

“You can have your turn later, a poor maid is waiting to be bedded and wedded, now get back into character.” She said firmly 

Harry nodded and looked off into the middle distance for a moment before turning back to them and Lucius was once more confronted with his bed slave and innocent virgin waiting to be ravished by him. 

_And this is why I don’t stop the scheming but walk away,_ Lucius thought _so I can reap the benefits later._

* * *

  
The three of them Harry, Remus, Sirius had become famous. So much so that they became known as Cerberus. Due no doubt to Sirius and Remus Canine forms which were often used when they battled the Dark and the fact, they left death behind them whenever they struck. The name became so popular that all the fighters that they led had ended up with the call sign Cerberus’ hounds. Harry figured there were worse names to rally under and he really couldn’t throw stones as he spent most of his childhood in groups named ‘The golden trio’ or ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ or ‘The Order of the phoenix’. 

Harry had been startled though when he found out he was known as Hades the death god and leader of Cerberus. He wondered privately if it was a distorted echo of the fact, he was the Master of Death in his old world. 

Sirius watched as his partners loved one had come to wish them well before they headed off on their next mission. This one was one of the most dangerous ones they had been sent on so far. Severus was glaring at the crowd, Remus was already in his wolf shape as it took him about ten minutes to change, far too long to change once they were in the middle of their mission. 

“Don’t do anything foolish, or I shall skin you myself and place your hide by our front door, so I can take great pleasure in wiping my feet on your sorry carcass,” Severus snapped. Remus snorted in disbelief. Hidden from most people view Severus hand was buried in his ruff and clenched down tight. 

Harry, on the other hand, was being kissed within an inch of his life first by Narcissa then Lucius. What happened to not showing any affection in public? Sirius thought sardonically. What is it about Harry that makes the Malfoy’s throw their pureblood traditions out the window? Eventually, he was released and he joined them, eyes shining and an overconfident swagger to his walk, as Severus went over to the Malfoys. 

“Don’t even start,” Sirius warned. 

“What? I didn’t say anything,” Harry protested.

Sirius and Remus threw him scolding looks. Harry shrugged not looking at all repentant. 

“You know I should get myself a serious someone,” Sirius mused out loud as the three of them checked their gear. “So, I'm not the only one not being fondly farewelled.” 

“Weren’t you bragging to me the other day, how you being a bachelor meant you got to have no strings attached sex with multiple different people?” Harry asked. 

Sirius remembered that conversation and said sourly. 

“It's hard to brag when the guy you're talking to is in a committed relationship with a married couple and still is managing to have wilder kinker sex then you.” 

Harry laughed and even Remus had his tongue hanging out grinning in wolfly delight. 

“I don’t see why your so pleased,” Sirius said to Remus, “I doing better than you.” 

“Really?” Harry drawled “You think your casual one-night stands can stand up to what a Werewolf and a Potion master get up to.” 

Sirius looked uncertain and offered hesitantly to Remus. 

“You guys have been together for ages, so you just have boring normal sex, right?” 

Remus somehow managed to both leer and waggle his eyebrows suggestively while in wolf shape. Harry was mightily impressed. 

“Fuck off,” Sirius muttered pushing Remus shoulder. Remus grinned harder and wagged his tail happily. A moment later they got the signal they had been waiting for and the playfulness dropped from all three of them. 

“Right, let move out,” Harry said crisply and both him and Sirius grabbed hold of Remus ruff before the portkey activated and pulled them away. 

Narcissa looked at Severus who was still staring at the spot Remus had disappeared from. Not liking the desolate look on his face and wanting to get her mind off the worry she had for Harry and Sirius she spoke up 

“A rug by the front door?” She asked. 

Severus took a moment to reply, his face sliding into its customary blank look. 

“Indeed, originally it was a rug by the bed so I could step on him every day, whereupon I was informed Remus would be delighted to lay by the bed listing to me sleep and to have him as the first thing, I touch each morning.” 

Lucius crack a reluctant grin at that. 

“I see that Remus has the same impudent spirit as Harry, judging from the reports I hear of his action I doubt he would have been sorted into Slytherin” 

“Gryffindor for sure.” Severus sneered 

“That is my thought as well,” She linked her arm through the started Potion Masters. “You must come back with us and over tea inform us fellow Slytherins how exactly to handle our audacious Gryffindor lovers.” 

Severus inclined his head and the three of them went back to Grimmauld place to wait for word on their family member and Lovers.   


* * *

  
Harry looked at Narcissa and Lucius resolvedly. 

“I need to talk with you both,” He said. 

Narcissa didn’t like the way Harry was staring at them or the fact Sirius was standing in the corner of the room arms crossed and stone-faced. Showing that while he knew what Harry was going to say he was not a part of this conversation. 

“We’re listing.” 

“We have managed to make huge inroads towards dismantling the Death eaters, enough that an opportunity has arisen that could see the end of Tom Riddles rein over Britain completely.” 

“That sounds wonderful but doesn’t explain the long faces you are both wearing,” Lucius said. 

Harry sighed as Sirius refused to help him out, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut. 

“The plan is dangerous, more than Sirius is comfortable with,” Harry said 

“Dangerous!” Sirius snarled out storming out of the corner and coming towards them, “Try suicidal” 

Alarmed both Malfoys’ looked at Harry. 

“The plan was approved by the General, and you know I have the best chance of success out of everyone.” Going by the fact Sirius didn’t rebut this they knew Harry was speaking the truth. 

“What is the plan?” Narcissa asked with dread 

“I will be ‘captured’ by the Dark. With the amount of trouble, we have caused Tom Riddle will want to personally question me, which will get me close enough to kill him.”   
Lucius hissed in displeasure while Narcissa stood up furiously 

“No! I agree with Sirius this plan is suicidal. There are other ways to get rid of Tom Riddle, we can keep fighting him. Why would you risk it?” 

Harry stepped up to her and placed a hand gently against the slight swell of her baby bump. 

“This is why I want him to grow up in a Britain that doesn’t have the threat of a Dark Lord hanging over it.” He looked earnestly at them both. 

“I do have two things going for me,” He told them. “One I know Tom Riddle better than most people, know him enough that I should be able to predict his actions and counter them. Two because of my second form I am a lot harder to kill than a normal human. He is going to really, really work at it in order to kill me. While the Death Eaters do kill a lot, they are lazy killers, they don’t put that much effort into it.” 

“I don’t want them to put any effort into killing you!” Narcissa snapped 

“What’s to stop the Death Eaters putting that effort in once you kill their leader?” Lucius asked coldly. 

“The second Tom is dead I'll signal Sirius via the family sense and you can come rescue me gun’s a blazing,” Harry replied. 

The Malfoy’s while not knowing the muggle saying got the gist. They argued for a bit longer but Harry wouldn’t be swayed from his decision and they folded only so he wouldn’t go off on this foolish plan having left them on a sour note. When they found out Harry had to leave tomorrow, Narcissa had dragged him to their bedroom and there the Malfoy’s tag-teamed him until they managed to fuck him into the mattress. Lucius was pressed up against his back with Narcissa tucked against his front. Harry slept sound sandwiched between them and covered in their bites as they possessively marked every inch of skin available. 

* * *

  
Harry grunted as he was hit over the head, a black cloth was hastily tightened incredibly tight over his eyes. He was then side-along Apparated to somewhere unknown. His tongue flicked out and he tasted the air, wherever he had been taken it was somewhere that hadn’t humans in it for years as he could taste the disuse and dust in the air. He could also taste stone’s and woods so he figured they must be in an old abandon house. 

He was dragged to the cellar, where they stripped him grumbling in disappointment when they couldn’t find his wand, he had deliberately left in the care of the Malfoy’s. Then they chained him up. 

What then passed was an extremely long week for Harry. While painful these Death eaters were not very good torturers. He had faced far more skilled ones while he had been a teen. Tom Riddle still hadn’t made an appearance yet, so Harry did what he knew best and was an absolute little shit to his capturers. Insulting and teasing them in between gasps for pain. 

They had started the week crowing that they had managed to capture Hades the head of Cerberus but where becoming more and more frustrated as they failed to get one skerrick of information from him. Nor had they been able to break him. His jeers and mocking laughter following them as they stormed out of the cellar after the latest session.   
Whenever they left him alone Harry sent reassurance to Sirius. Who had said before Harry had left that he would dim the family sense so all he felt was the most life-threatening feelings. Harry knew that Sirius was lying but hadn’t pushed it. 

Waiting until the last footstep faded, Harry pushed his feelings of boredom and waiting impatiently to Sirius. He received back incredulous then fond annoyance after a moment a hopeful wanting tugged at him. Harry sent back a negative feeling to receive a hit of disappointment, follow swiftly by pride and love. 

Going by what he could feel it looked like Sirius had put this week to good use and found where Harry was being kept as he felt Sirius get closer and closer every day. Yesterday and today Sirius hadn’t moved which meant he was a close as he was going to get before Harry called for him. Unlike Harry who had just hung around waiting for the bastard Tom to make his goddamn dramatic appearance. 

Harry was dosing when Sirius sent him a strong hit of annoyance. Harry sent his confusion back and then spent the next couple of hours trying to guess what the hell Sirius was telling him. Playing charades with emotions was bloody hard but Harry kept at it as he literary had nothing better to do. 

Finally, Harry got it when he guesses that James had join Sirius vigil. He received a positive feeling than once again strong annoyance. Harry laughed wetly. He had been writing back and forward with James who had been eagerly following his exploits, especially once Harry became part of Cerberus. 

It, funnily enough, had been the best that they had been getting along. It seems that pending Fatherhood was what was needed to kick James up the ass to grow up. He was no longer acting jealous of Harry and seem to be more accepting of their different roles in life. Still, he hadn't changed completely as seen by him joining Sirius in a stakeout of a dark complex. 

Harry knew by listening to Sirius emotions that the Malfoy’s came by every day to harassing poor Sirius with updates on how Harry was going. Sirius emotions were quieting Harry assumed he was settling down for the night and he closed his eyes following suite. 

He was jerked out of his sleep as some of the death eaters came running down the stairs. They untied him and dragged him from the cellar upstairs. Harry felt his heart leap, it seemed Tom had finally made his appearance. It was showtime. 

* * *

  
  
Harry gasped wetly then coughed and tilting his head a little spat out the blood that was welling in his mouth. He laid his head back on the floor and just concentrated on breathing. His mouth was open as he tried to draw as much air as he could in, but no matter how hard he tried he constantly felt like he couldn’t get enough. 

Harry was pretty sure that Tom had managed to collapse his right lung which would explain why he was struggling to breathe normally. Once it got a good as it was going to get Harry focused back on Tom keeping one eye on him constantly. 

The evil bastard was monologuing away to his Death Eaters, giving Harry the small breaks to try and settle himself. Like Harry had thought Tom not only knew how to torture someone but he was an expert in the field. 

In one-way Harry was glad of his creature aspects as they had kept him alive when a pure human would have died by now, on the other hand, Harry had to live through the excruciating pain that lit all his nerve endings on fire. 

Harry had stopped looking at his leg's hours ago. They no longer resembled anything that was human but was now just two long sacks filled with mincemeat and ground bone fragments. Harry had to drag himself using his dislocated arms if he wanted to move with his legs trailing behind him. 

It had been useful though; Harry had found out that this Tom had made Horcruxes as well. Not as many thankfully just the locket, ring, and diary. And this Tom didn’t trust his followers to look after them so he kept them with him in a warded chest that could only be opened by parseltongue. Something that Harry had managed to keep to himself. 

Tom had gotten most of Harry childhood and where he currently lived from him. He had also gotten information about the Neutral fighting force. All of this Harry had fought him tooth and nail for. To make Tom believe that he was successful in his questioning. When in reality Harry didn’t care if Tom had this information or not. 

He still didn’t know Harry was from another world and Harry didn’t know that much about the Neutral fighting force. The General had sensibly kept each group separate and ignorant of each other for just this reason. If captured they could only reveal their group. All the rest of just guesses. 

Tom turned from his followers and threw a lazy cruciatus curse at Harry. It wasn’t as powerful as the earlier one had been but it didn’t need to be. It was enough to make Harry’s body spasm. And that movement caused his legs and ribs to move bringing a fresh wave of agony to crash down on him. Harry shrieked at the feeling of muscles being ripped apart and bones stabbing through his skin. 

Tom lifted the curse and Harry wheezed then felt himself crumble as he started to cry, great sobbing tears. He was done, he had no more to give. He gave himself over to the misery and pain that poured out of him. 

“There, there Harry,” Tom said condescendingly “I can be a merciful Lord. All you need do is submit to me.” 

Harry nodded. Tom puffed up pleased 

“There, you see,” He said to the Death Eaters, “You just need to know how to work them and then they will submit to you.” 

Tom swagged to the other side of the room and sat down on the high back chair. 

“Come to me Harry and lay your head on my lap so I may pet it and you will know all is right now, for your Lord and Master is here,” Tom commanded. 

Harry weakly raised his torso on shaking arms and began the slow agonising crawl across the room dragging his lower body across the floor. A few Death Eaters laughed at the sight but most didn’t. They seemed to be privately horrified at what they had witnessed Tom do to Harry and were doing their best not to draw Tom attention towards themselves. 

Harry slowly inched across the room. Having to stop and rest multiple times with Tom and some Death Eaters calling out mocking encouragement. He paused at the foot of the chair and gathered himself, then began to lift his body high enough to lay his head in Tom’s lap, his face spasming as he crept up putting extra pressure on his lower body and straining his ribs. Harry didn’t so much place his head in Tom’s lap more plonked it there. He ignored the laughter and jeers. And just breathed. 

He opened his eyes and saw he was positioned right above the femoral artery. With blinding speed, he struck fangs biting down on Tom’s thigh and pumping all his venom into his bloodstream. Tom bellowed in fury and backhand Harry knocking him to the ground. 

Harry instantly released his stranglehold over his magic that he had been hanging on for over a week now and he was transformed into his Naga form. He spread his tattered wings and hissed threateningly baring his fangs. Tom gaped at him for a second before his body collapsed convulsing. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and back arching feet drumming on the floor Tom Riddle gave one final twitch then perished. 

The Death Eaters all stared at Harry in complete horror and terror. He snarled at them flapping his wings. Harry couldn’t actually move but they didn’t know that. The whole group flinched then turned tail and fled out of the room. 

Harry hissed quietly and pressed a hand against his right rib-cage. He sent a feeling of longing and wanting to go home. Instantly he was flooded with reassurance and comfort. Sirius was on his way. 

He had no idea how much Sirius had felt of the last couple of hours. Harry had shut down the family sense when Tom had first started but as things progressed, he lost track of what it was doing and he had a feeling that Sirius had felt more than he had wanted him to. 

He could hear the Neutral and Light fighter burst into the house and start rounding up all the Death Eaters. He slowly slid to the floor staring at Tom’s corpse. He had done it. He had defeated Tom Riddle once again. And now help was coming, he didn’t have to be strong and stand-alone any more. His family was coming for him.   



	9. Chapter 9

Sirius stood feet braced and arms folded as he glared across at the hill opposite him. On the other side of the hill was an old manor house that the Dark was keeping Harry captive in. They didn’t dare get any closer as they didn’t want the Dark to know they were here. 

He ignored James Potter who was nattering away in his ear. Behind him was the temporary camp, that had people Apparating in and out of. The only people who were here permanently was Sirius, Remus, and the Hounds. The mottled group that they had started with had come a long way. 

He heard the crack of someone arriving and a moment later he was joined by Narcissa. James fell silent at her appearance he was still very unsettled being around this many Slytherins. 

“How is he?” She asked her customary question. 

“Sleeping at the moment,” Sirius replied with a shrug. Narcissa frown and glared at the hill. 

“Um, you know that you are not going to see him from here, no matter how much you death stare the hill right?” James offered. Both Blacks continued to ignore him. James huffed out an annoyed sigh and turned to walk back to the camp when Sirius suddenly stiffened. 

“What? What is it?” Narcissa shot out. 

Sirius didn’t answer for a moment then said   
“They woke him, he thinks this is it,” There was another long pause then Sirius said 

“Yep, Harry’s excited and nervous, Tom Riddle is there,” Sirius took an annoyed breath. “And now he is blocking me.”

He turned and walked back to the camp with Narcissa and James following. Word quickly spread that what they had been waiting for was happening. Soon the air was crackling with anticipation. Others had Apparated in now it was getting close to time to attack. Including a bunch of Light fighters that James must have alerted. Both teams quickly came to an agreement then everyone settled down to wait. 

This was one of the worse parts of fighting the hurry up and wait, but it was necessary and Sirius and Remus walked among the Hounds teaching them how to deal with the tension and keep themselves alert without burning out before the fight even began. The Malfoy’s and Severus were also here they wouldn’t get going in with the fighter but would follow afterwards. 

Sirius was sitting eating a small meal with the rest of the camp quiet talk floating around when Harry's feeling burst open again. Sirius hold body stiffened and he shrieked then bent over vomiting up everything he had in his stomach. As soon as he stopped heaving, he began to keen in pain body trembling with cold as he started to fall into shock. 

“Foolish Mutt!” Severus snapped storming over and grabbing Sirius head he pried open his mouth and pour one potion and then another down Sirius throat. He then slapped him across the face 

“Dim the family sense!” He snapped.

The slap snapped Sirius out of the feeling swamping him long enough to do exactly that. He panted hoarsely feeling every eye in the camp on him. 

“Fuck,” He swore, then the potions kicked in and Sirius had a false calm descend on him. He looked up blankly 

“Even if Harry doesn’t give the signal we are going in and pulling him out in an hour. What he is feeling is inhuman and no one can stand that for long and keep their sanity.” 

Remus nodded at the plan and spread the word. The Malfoy's had both become blanked faced pureblood élite from the moment Sirius had screamed. Severus was almost certain that they didn’t know that they were crying. The tears were slipping down their faces unhindered. 

Remus can back and watched Sirius walk and talk to the group of fighters 

“What potions did you give him?” He asked concerned 

“A calming draught and Pain reliever” Severus replied. Remus expression didn’t change after a moment Severus added “Made to the strength of a werewolf metabolism” 

Remus expression cleared 

“He is going to crash so hard.” 

“Hmm” Severus agreed “But until then he can function and act without being crippled by his emotions.” 

  
It was only another twenty minutes then Sirius said 

“Now!” And sprung on the spot apparating away. The camp was filled with cracks as all the fighters followed suit. It was a very nerve-racking ten minuet's for Severus and the Malfoys before a young fighter came back and gasping said. 

“The fighting is done, but they need you over there to help with the healing. And Harry, well you’ll see once you get there...” 

They didn’t get a chance to say more when the Malfoys both apparated away. Severus grabbed his potion bag and was right behind them. They walked at a quick pace through the manor signs of fighting were everywhere, and even now and then they came across a group of fighters guarding the Dark prisoners. But they found the bulk of the group hovering around a double door. 

“Move!” Severus snapped and the group parted letting them through. On the other side of the door, they saw a ballroom with Harry in his Naga form at the other end. He had his wings raised and was hissing at the group. None of whom wanted to get any closer. Only Sirius had entered the room and was kneeling by Harry trying to apply bandages. 

They hurried across without any hesitation paying no mind to the horrified whispers coming from the group about Harry’s creature form. 

“He won’t let me heal him; he keeps trying to tell me something but I can’t understand him,” Sirius said with the hint of frustration leaking through the calm.

Severus knew the potion was running out and it wouldn’t be long until it wore off altogether. He knelt to begin his assessment only to have Harry grab his chin and turn him until they were face to face. Harry hissed something urgently and stared at him intently. Severus at once understood what he wanted and using legilimency dove into Harry mind. He surfaced again with a splitting headache and a nose bleed, going into the mind of someone who had just been tortured was never a fun trip for anyone involved. He grabbed Sirius arm. 

“In the next room, you will find a wooden trunk that’s warded. Grab it and bring it here, it's vitally important.” Sirius nodded and ran off.

The Malfoys were ever side of Harry’s bigger form and helping support him taking some of the strain off. Severus cast a diagnostic spell and all three of them swore when they saw how much of Harry’s body lit up in deep red and more alarmingly there were section of black as well. 

Sirius came back followed by Remus who had been setting the perimeter. 

“Huh,” Remus said calmly when he saw Harry and continued his way into the room.

Sirius brought the trunk over to them. Harry spoke to it and the lid popped open. Inside lay a simple black diary and tacky looking locket and a ring. Harry bared his fangs and dripped venom on all the items. The crowd watched in awe as the items all released white wraiths that screamed in fury before disintegrating. Harry then grabbed the ring and prided the stone off it before dropping the ring back in the trunk with disdain. 

“Now that, that’s done, you will let me heal you,” Severus said and poured three werewolf strength pain potions down Harry unprotesting mouth. Making sure to keep well away from his fangs. He watched as Harry became relaxed but was still aware. The dosage he had just given was enough to knock out a bull Elephant. He was going to have to brew Harry’s medication specifically. He didn’t want to poison Harry because they had to give him so many doses. 

Still, they could move him now without causing him more distress. The murmurs from the crowd was getting louder and become more alarmed. A quick check show it was mostly the Light members that were the most disgusted with Harry’s creature form. Most of the Neutral seemed to be hovering around shock and surprise. 

Because Harry had treated Remus wolf shape as perfectly normal and an asset to their fighting force it hadn’t taken the rest of the Neutral fighting force long to accept it. And soon there had been an extra two werewolves added to the army. The acceptance had grown so quickly that it hadn’t taken long before no one even blinked when a huge wolf sauntered through the middle of camp. What seemed to be distressing the Neutral fighters was no one had known Harry was a creature nor had they even seen a Naga with wings before. 

Sirius didn’t want Harry to be distressed by the crowd so he drew his attention away from them. 

“What the hell were you doing to these poor torturers?” Sirius demanded. “I have never seen a group of people more pleased that their prisoner was being rescued then this bunch. I had one Death Eater hug my leg thanking me for coming to get you.” 

Harry looked startled for a second then a weak grin curved his lips. Sirius conjured a stretcher big enough to hold the whole of Harry, including his tail. 

“You were being a little shit, weren’t you?” He continued as they magically floated him onto the stretcher. Narcissa was encouraged to climb up and lay beside him. None of the men dare say it but they were all concerned she might strain herself and harm the child she was carrying. 

“Harry does have the, how did you put it ‘little shit’ personality down to perfection.” Lucius drawled following Sirius lead as the two of them took either end of the floating stretcher and began to guide it out the room. Severus walking beside Harry’s torso keeping an eye on his stasis spells.

When they got to the door the crowd once more parted, James was at the front and he violently recoiled as Harry passed him shuddering in horror. Harry hissed at him then turned his head ignoring James completely. 

Once they were outside Severus asked Sirius 

“I don’t want to take him back to the healing halls to be gawked at, do you have the room for him to heal at your place?” 

“Actually,” Lucius interrupted. “That ties in with some news I have to announce. My father was so pleased at the news that Narcissa is pregnant with the next generation on Malfoy's that he had ceded the Malfoy Manor and control over the wards to me. He has moved to one of our townhouses. I spent the whole of yesterday taking control of the wards and changing the permission list. Now no one who is Dark can get in. The Manor had more room then Grimmauld place for Harry to heal if that suits everyone?” Sirius shrugged agreeable and everyone looked to Harry who inclined his head. Lucius quickly gave the coordinates to the apparition point and the group disappeared. 

* * *

  
  
Arthur Weasley squinted as he looked through the gate at the sprawling mansion glistening in the sun. If he had felt uncomfortable with the wealth in Grimmauld Place, this was a whole other level. He was afraid to even step onto the grass, convinced he would wreak some priceless artifact without even realising it. Everything in his house was made to be sturdy and handle five rambunctious boys crashing around. Truthful Arthur much preferred it that one. Not having to worry if a piece of furniture got a scratch on it, or trying to keep it out of the way of little grubby curious hands. 

He rocked back and forwards on his heals knowing that he was procrastinating but not overly inclined to stop. The only reason he was here was because of Harry. Harry who had come around for Sunday lunch with hunched shoulders and huge hopeful eyes. As if Molly or him were going to throw him out or blame him for the Prewitt twin’s death. Molly had taken one look at those eyes and had proceeded to Mother him along with the rest of their boys. 

And Harry had soaked it up, as he played with the kids. Once they were in bed the three of them had talked late into the night. Harry had apologised and said he hadn’t had the best upbringing and as such wasn’t always sure of his welcome. Both Molly and him had done their best to reassure Harry that they had been completely truthful when they had said he was a part of their family now. Harry had been entirely grateful. 

Which brought up the other thing, Arthur was a realistic man and he knew that even though he loved his family and thought they were perfect, they were, in fact, a completely average family. There was no advantage to knowing them, they had nothing that they could offer that someone couldn’t get easily themselves. And yet Harry had right from the word go, treated them like they were granting him some great favour by letting him be a part of the family. Arthur didn’t understand how this awe for them hadn’t changed. Harry had been in their house multiple times and been to plenty of gatherings. Enough to know that they weren’t hiding anything, they lived on a shoestring budget and what you saw was what you got. 

And yet none of that seemed to matter to Harry. He had not once ever indicated that he was bothered by their wealth or status. He just admired them for being them. And that was such a rare attitude that both Molly and himself had sworn to do all in their power to keep him in their lives. 

Which brought Arthur back to staring at the gate. He had heard from multiple different Light members what had happened with Harry's capture. There was one theme that repeated again and again with each different telling of the tale. Harry was not human but part creature. What sort no one agreed but all of them said it had snake parts. And James Potter like the rest of the Light party had withdrawn with disgust at this revelation. 

Molly had been furious when she had found out and their poor owl was sent off with multiple howlers to various members of the Light. She had then round on him and in no uncertain terms had sent him out to tell Harry that nothing had changed for them. It didn’t matter if he was human, snake or part hippogriff. He was still a member of their family. 

Asking around Arthur had managed to get a hold of Sirius who had informed him that Harry was staying at the Malfoy Manor. Arthur could understand why they were his lovers and the place was certainly big enough to look after him. He just privately wished it had been anywhere else than with them. 

Gathering his Gryffindor courage Arthur knocked on the gate. A moment later a House elf appeared. 

“Can you please let Harry Potter know that Arthur Weasley is here to see him?” Arthur said. The elf nodded and disappeared. It wasn’t that long a wait before the elf was back again. 

“Guest will follow Dobby,” 

The gates creaked open and Arthur followed Dobby up the winding path to the front door. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for him just inside. 

“If you’re here to inform Harry of your disgust or horror at his creature statues then you can turn around and walk back out of here again.” Lucius snapped 

Arthur drew himself up 

“I’m here to tell him that despite what other members of the Light have said he is still a part of my family.” He retorted. Lucius blinked in shock “And also to see wish him well.” 

A hint of a smile appeared as Lucius drawled   
“Well, it's about time someone from the Light showed that they were not entirely stupid, Although I'll admit I'm shocked it's you, Weasley.” 

“I think you will find there is a lot about me that will shock you. I have more to offer than just wealth or status.” 

The hint of a smile grew a little as Lucius inclined his head. 

“I should inform you that Harry is still in his creature form, as he heals better that way and probably will be for months yet. Are you saw you still want to see him? I promise to pass along any message you may have for him.” 

Arthur shifted for a moment unsure if he was ready. While he wasn’t changing his mind, it was one thing to accept someone as a creature and quite another to see the creature's form. He hadn’t prepared himself for it and didn’t want to let Harry down if he had a bad reaction. He knew that given time he would have no issues but wasn’t sure how he would fare going against the beliefs he was raised with. 

“What, what does he look like?” Arthur asked. Surprisingly, Lucius neither mocked nor sneered at the question. 

“Like a Naga with wings, He is slightly bigger than a human in this form. And extremely exotic looking. Don't fret though you can still see Harry in his features.” He said calmly. 

Arthur nodded his head and took a deep breath swinging his arms pumping himself up to get this done.   
“Right, let's go.” 

Lucius indicated for Arthur to follow him while rolling his eyes muttering Gryffindors sourly. He led him through long corridors lined with portraits who muttered to themselves as they passed. At last, they came to a double set of doors which Lucius pushed open and led Arthur into a gigantic room. It had a massive indoor pool that took up most of the space with beach chairs and tropical plants scatted around the edge. It was extremely light in the room causing Arthur to look up hunting for the source. The entire roof was glass letting the sun pour through.

Looking down again Arthur saw a black blurry form under the water come towards them. A head then wings broke the surface, as Harry got to the edge of the pool, a moment later he rose enough that he could fold his arms on the lip of the pool. Arthur stared at him open mouth with shock. He was incredibly exotic to look at. A moment later he tilted his head and Arthur instantly could see the Harry he had always known in him. That comforted Arthur who then had no issues with the sight of Harry and confidently walked over to him. 

“Molly wants you to know that there are no take-backs,” Arthur said. Harry looked at him confused 

“You agreed to be a member of our family, just because you stuck on some scales and feathers does not get you out of the obligation of being an honouree Weasley.” 

Harry cracked a pleased smiled then pulled a peach of parchment and a quill to himself. He scribbled something down while Arthur looked at Lucius bewildered. 

“Unless you are a secret parselmouth, this is the only way Harry can currently communicate." Arthur nodded then turned to accept the parchment from Harry.   
_Bugger, I guess I'll have to try harder next time._

Arthur laughed then asked   
“So, what’s with the pool?” 

“The water cushions him taking his weight off his injuries. It also gives him the ability to move without causing further harm.” Lucius explained 

Arthur hummed thoughtfully then sat down of the floor not minding if his pants got wet. 

Lucius made a pained noise behind them then removed himself leaving the two of them to catch up in private while he went to go get Narcissa. She had gone down for a nap and had asked him to wake her after two hours so she didn’t stay awake all night long. The further she got in the pregnancy the more she was inclined to have cat naps during the day. Her body and magic needed the rest as they worked to create and grown Draco. Once Narissa was up they joined Arthur and Harry and surprising had a pleasant conversation. Yes, Arthur and Lucius snipped at each other but they both didn’t want to upset Harry and so kept it pretty mild. 

* * *

  
Severus ran his hands gently down the tail feeling the new bones and making sure they were setting properly. Despite a couple of winces, Harry was watching him patiently. He was lying on the floor of the pool room so Severus could get easy access to the various wounds. He was pleased with how the healing was coming on. 

But everyone was having to adjust to how slow it was. The problem was twofold, on the one hand, Harry had to have all the medication tailor-made for his Naga form. Some of the meds Severus only had to tweak, but others he had to create from scratch. The other issue was Harry confirmed that Tom Riddle had used cursed blades on him. Meaning that those wounds would heal muggle slow. 

The Malfoy’s didn’t seem to mind they loved the fact they now had a perfect excuse to pamper and spoil Harry as much as they wanted. But Severus knew that others Harry included wanted him to be healed as quickly as possible. 

“How are you feeling physically?” He asked. Harry thought for a moment the held up seven fingers. Which Severus knowing Harry well mentally adjusted to about a 5 out of 10.   
“And mentally?” 

Harry looked away as his wings shifted resistlessly. He looked back and waggled his hand back and forth indicating so, so. 

Severus landed a hand on his tail compassionately.   
“I have been researching mind healers and have narrowed it to three possible candidates. I’ll introduce you to them next week, but in the meantime, I'm always available to talk to if you want.” 

Harry gave him a weak grin. Seeing the dismissal Severus moved on. He applied the lotion to the wounds on Harry’s back and ribs then firmly instructed him to not move for the next two hours. Harry pulled a pillow under his head looked like he was quite content to soak up the sun and dose. 

Walking out of the room Severus found the Malfoy's waiting in the sitting room. Lucius poured him and drink and Narcissa patted the couch next to her. Severus gladly accepted the drink and then went to sit down. 

“How is he?” She asked. 

“Improving, which is encouraging despite the slow rate.” Severus took a sip of his drink and asked. “Has he done anything out of the ordinary lately?” 

Both Malfoy’s looked confused and after thinking it through they couldn’t say that he had. 

“I’m a bit concerned because he has some muscle fatigue around his hip area which he didn’t have before. I’m trying to figure out what he could be doing to strain it.” Severus mused then paused. 

While both Malfoy’s were looking at him politely, he knew them enough to read their body langue which was telling him they had both figured out what had caused the strain and by the looks of it, Lucius was slightly uncomfortable. It only took him a moment longer before he got it. 

“For Merlin’s sake, he is a bloody invalid patient who is here to heal, surely you can keep it in your pants for a couple of months” Severus groaned out. 

“Yes, well,” Lucius fumbled out looking everywhere but at Severus. Narcissa hummed non committedly, her polite smile not changing one iota.   
Severus ran his hands down his face in despair then gritted out 

“If you must have sex with him in this form, you are to follow two rules One do it in the water so he doesn’t have any strain on his muscles and Two be the one doing all the work. I will be most displeased if he breaks open a wound because he was too enthusiastic about pounding you through the floor.” He then slammed back the rest of his drink and stood up. “I’ll show myself out. I’ll be by in two days to recheck his progress” 

Narcissa nodded regally while Lucius desperately tried to hold onto his dignity. The pink tinge in the tips of his ears and dusted across his cheeks were foiling his attempt. 

* * *

  
Lucius looked at his pregnant wife who was covered head to toes in red liquid. He opened his mouth to tell her that when they said ‘bathe in the blood of your enemies’ they didn’t mean literary, then paused, closing his mouth as he re-evaluated considering what was dripping off her. Instead, he cleared his throat and said mildly. 

“I trust you didn’t have any difficulties. Would you like a hand washing up?” 

“I would love a hand in the bath, my reach is not as good as it is normally due to your son,” Narcissa replied absentmindedly. 

Lucius followed her into the bathroom and helped wash away all the red sticky liquid. Once she was completely clean, he ran another bath and added some salts and a mild relaxant to the water for her to soak her muscles in. 

“So how did it go?” He asked.   
Narcissa smiled triumphantly. 

“They all overwhelming regretted ever touching a single hair on Harry’s head before they died.” 

“Good, I'm pleased to hear it.” 

* * *

  
Lucius had been expecting the party of Aurors that arrived the next day. He let them through the wards and ushered them into the pool room where Harry and Narcissa were sunbathing. 

He was pleased to see that the Aurors were doing their best to remain professional and not stare at Harry too much. 

“Can I ask what this visit is regarding?” Lucius drawled as he sat down in one of the chairs. Narcissa was half inclined in her chair next to him and Harry was sprawled out on cushions next to her. 

“Last night someone broke into our holding cell and murdered various prisoner we had there. All the prisoners murdered were ones that had confessed to torturing Mr Potter here.” 

Harry’s wings half-opened and he lifted his head a surprised hiss escaping him. 

A couple of the Aurors blanched and stared at Harry in fear like he had done a huge threatening motion as opposed to the reality.   
The head Auror ignored them and kept his focus on Lucius. 

“As such, we are here to question your whereabouts last night.” 

Lucius interlocked his fingers casual and replied honestly   
“I was here at the Manor; I haven’t left in the last two days.” 

“It's there anyone who can verify that?” 

“Certainty, my wife can account for some of the time in question and Hary can account for the rest.” 

“We can’t accept the words of spouses or lovers” 

Lucius raised an eyebrow and drawled   
“I could get some house elves to confirm it for you.” 

The Head Auror was shaking his head. 

“Then no, no one else was around at the time in question,” A couple of the younger Aurors looked gleeful like they had some forced Lucius into a confession.   
“However, I am willing to submit to Veritaserum, to prove it.” 

The head Auror pulled out a tiny bottle and handed it over to Lucius who checked the seal and official ministry stamp before breaking it and opening the bottle. He clearly administered himself two drops. He didn’t have to take the full three unless he was before a court. He felt his body relaxing and his head becoming clear. 

“What is your full name” 

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy” 

“What year were you born in?” 

“1954” 

Satisfied that the serum was working the head Auror started asking the real questions. 

“Where were you last night between the hours of five and eight pm?” 

“Here at Malfoy Manor.” 

“Did you kill any prisoners last night?” 

“No.” 

“Do you know who killed the Prisoners last night?” 

“No.” 

While Lucius was pretty confident Narcissa had killed them, he didn’t know that for sure. She had not said she killed them nor had he seen her do it. 

The Head Auror grumbled quietly and handed over the anti-serum. Narcissa was the one who took it and checked the seals before administrating the dose. Lucius blinked rapidly as his mind shook off the last of the fog. 

A couple of the Aurors had turned their gaze to Harry and were shooting him suspicious looks. 

“Surely clever Aurors such as yourselves,” Narcissa said acidly “Would have noticed a giant snake man slithering through the ministry?” 

The Aurors flushed and looked away embarrassed. 

“Excuse me Mrs Malfoy, but we have records of you visiting the ministry last night,” A young Auror spoke up. Instantly he was shot looks of disdain from the rest of the group. 

“Are you crazy man? You think she did it? She is a high bred lady, and pregnant to boot,” The Head Auror scolded. The young man held his ground. 

“We still should question her, leave no stone unturned wasn’t that what you taught us?” He said. 

The head Auror turned to Narcissa 

“I’m so sorry about this Mrs Malfoy, but the kid won’t leave it alone if we don’t ask. Just to be thorough do you mind telling us what you were doing there?” 

“Of cause” Narcissa agreed mildly. “I went to the Birth, Death and Marriages archive to see what was required for when this little one is born.” She caressed her baby bump lovingly. The young Auror went to open his mouth only to have the head Auror snap 

“Enough, she answered the question.” He turned back to the Malfoy’s and Harry and bowed his head stiffly 

“We’ll be on our way, thank you for your time.”

Lucius summoned a house-elf to escort them to the end of the wards. Privately he was amazed that there was only one person who didn’t look at his pregnant wife and dismiss her as a credible threat. The most dangerous creatures were a mother protecting its young. It didn’t matter what species, you could get the fluffiest sweet creature, the second you went to harm its young it would try to eat your face off. It didn’t say much for the Auror Force that they didn’t know this. But Lucius made a note to keep an eye on that one Auror who did.   



	10. Chapter 10

  
Harry stood on two legs again looking down at an old wanted poster featuring a very blurry picture of his face. Albus and Gellert had been pushing for the Dark to hand them out for months now, ever since the news of Tom Riddles death reached them. It had taken time But Sirius told him they had finally stamped out all the resistance in the Dark party in Britain. Unfortunately, Europ was still firmly under the control of the Dark Lords Dumbledore and Grindelwald. 

Harry knew a lot of the fighters where resting and then going to gear up to fight to free Europe. As his Healing progressed Harry would join them to help. At the moment the muscle in his legs were not strong enough to even think about entering any battle situation. 

His legs/ tail had been so badly malformed that Severus had banished all the bones and got Harry to regrow them. That while being very painful had been the easy part. His muscles were completely useless and had to be discarded and regrown as well. Due to the fact, there was no potion for this it meant Severus had to invent one and after many trials, the only one that worked was a lotion that was absorbed through the skin and slowly started to grow new muscle. It was a combination of months of work and physio, getting the muscle built up and use to being used again. 

Narcissa stepped up beside him and lay a possessive hand against the scar along his rib cage. It was her favourite place to touch and mark. Harry smiled at her and watched as she made her way over to the chair before carefully sitting down. Both Lucius and Harry had sore each other a solom vow to never mention to Narcissa that she no longer walked but waddled everywhere. 

Draco was now a promenade bulge as he was due in the next month. Narcissa body had shifted and changed to accommodate room for her firstborn. Once she was settled Harry picked up a jar of cream and held it up asking a wordless question. Narcissa smiled and happily unbuttoned her gown exposing herself to Harry appreciative gaze. 

He knelt before her and opening the jar got some of the cream and began to massage it into the stretched skin. Narcissa sighed with pleasure as Harry worked, he had done this often enough now to know exactly how much pressure to apply. Draco liked it as well, Narcissa had confirmed it was one of the few ways she had to get him to stop kicking her in the bladder or trying to stretch his way out. Once Harry began, he would settle down and lay still. The only other thing that worked was Lucius singing. 

He had a surprising beautiful voice but he rarely used it. Narcissa had said one of the best things about being pregnant was getting to hear him sing as she had only heard it a handful of times beforehand. 

Harry, on the other hand, couldn’t sing to save his life. The most he could pull off was some mild humming. He paid particular attention to her stretch marks, knowing that Narcissa wore them with pride but wanting to keep them a supple. 

Lucius came into the room and removed his outer robe with a sigh. 

“I want it to be officially known that I do not like the Weasley family,” He told. 

“Ok? That not exactly breaking news,” Harry said 

“That been said, I will grudgingly admit that Arthur Weasley is a useful ally in the Wizard moot. Having someone from the Light Party vote with me means that we were able to push through Laws that have been stalled for decades,” Lucius said with relish as he finally felt like he was achieving something. 

“Oh, what laws?” Narcissa asked curiously. 

“There were a whole bunch of little ones and add on’s that we managed to achieve, but the biggest one was a completely new law. The Equality rights, that give all magical beings that fall under the term ‘half breed’ the same rights and protections that the rest of the Wixen currently have.” 

Lucius looked at Harry as he continued. “Now they don’t have to hide their creature aspects to be treated the same as everyone else.” 

Harry gave a half-smile acknowledging that Lucius mostly push that law through on his behalf as everyone in Britain now knew that he had a Naga form. It was one more bit of proof of how much he meant to his lovers and what they were willing to do to show it to him.   
  
  
* * *

  
Harry walked curiously to where Remus had asked to meet up with him. His letter had been written in a rush, but Harry was able to gather he had some good news he wanted to share.   
Severus met him halfway. 

“Walk with me for a bit,” He asked. Harry complied and the two of them began to travel along one of the winding paths. 

“I wanted to thank you,” Severus said looking straight ahead. 

Harry racked his brain what for but could bring up anything he had done that he needed to be thanked. It was the opposite. He was still in Severus debt for the tailored healing he had performed for Harry. Severus much have noticed Harry bewildered face because he drawled 

“You have done so much to improve life for those who have creature blood running through their veins. For Remus in particular” 

“What? How?” he asked bewildered. 

“I see the glasses aren’t just for show, you really are short-sighted,” 

Harry grinned self-deprecatingly.   
“Maybe you could enlighten me?” He snarked back. 

Severus let out one of his long-suffering sighs before indulging their adult Pup. 

“Before you got here, anyone with creature blood the so call half breeds were treated poorly. The Light members shunned them as monsters. The Dark hunted them as an impure blight. And the best they could hope from the Neutral party was to be treated as a semi-intelligent different species, one rung above being a pet. 

Then you came here and you never looked at any of them as anything lesser. You also wisely managed to get the backing of two of the most powerful families behind you. With both the Malfoy’s and the Black’s supporting you, people were paying attention. 

Then you go against every known convention and raise Remus above the ordinary people when you made him one equal third of Cerebrus. You chose a werewolf over all the other fighters and even over other more acceptable half breeds, like the veela. And the people watched your politicking as you placed the heir to the Black family on your right and a werewolf on your left and had the Malfoy Heir helping you behind the scene. So, the people began to think, some for the first time in their lives. 

What was it that you saw in the half breeds that they didn’t? They scrutinized the missions that Cerberus went on and were astounded with the results of your successes. So other half-bloods were encouraged to join the fighting force so see if Remus was the exception to the rule. But he wasn’t, every group that had a half-breed in it, drastically improved. 

Next, you defeat the Dark Lord and the only reason you managed where others have failed is because you’re a half breed yourself. This news is totally accepted by the masses, who are enamoured with the Cerberus Trio. 

Then you seemly do the impossible. Somehow you have one of the most staunchly Light families, the Weasley’s, the ones held up as an example of what to aim for. Now declaring that they support you. Support you enough that the Head of the family stands up in the wizard moot and giving a passionate speech about the lives of the Half breeds. He then advocates and joins his votes with that of the Darkly neutral Malfoy, one that everybody knows that he has a family feud with.

It got people rethinking everything they had ever been taught and wondering if other conglomerates would work as well. There are now partnership and shops being opened that are owned equally between half breeds and Wixen.” Severus stopped and looking at Harrys perplexed astonished face he rolled his eyes to the heavens.   
“I don’t see how it is possible but going by that stupid look on your face you weren’t doing all that deliberately then?” 

Harry shook his head 

“I’m super pleased, but no I wasn’t trying to do any of that. It all just seemed to sort of happen.” 

“I never fail to be impressed at the stupendous amount of sheer dumb luck on your side.” Severus huffed. 

Harry ruffed his hair sheepishly. 

“Go on then, Remus is waiting for you.” Severus dismissed. 

Harry ran off his head whirling with the information Severus had just told him. He really hadn’t been trying to do anything like what Severus had claimed. Mostly he had just been tackling the closest issues and forming new bonds with his beloved adults from his world. 

Harry slowed down as he noticed the crowd of people gathered. His sense went on high alert and he flicked his tongue out scenting the air. They were all weres. Harry looked at them considering there were far more weres than those who belonged to Remus’ pack. They were watching him silently but Harry could feel that they were tense with his appearance. He found Remus sitting on the only chair that had a grey-furred rug thrown over it. There was something different about Remus although Harry couldn’t pinpoint what. 

Instinctively he shifted to his second form. Raising his body so it towered over everyone else he spread his wings wide and hissed threatening. The crowd drew back muttering and the tensions skyrocketed. Slithering up the Remus who had not moved from the chair, Harry abated himself down until he was below Remus head. His wings stayed open but were now lowered feathers trailing in the grass. He tilted his head offering his neck humbly. 

Romulus struck. Taking a huge mouthful and biting down hard. Hard enough that there would be a massive bruise for a day afterwards. Harry submitted completely; his whole body became lax as he trusted Romulus to protect him from harm. Romulus let out a sub-vocal growl not releasing Harry. Everyone bowed their heads and answered, either with whining if they were in wolf form, or the acknowledging “Alpha” if they were human. Pleased Romulus withdrew his mouth from Harry neck and patted his hair comforting as Harry head collapsed into his lap. 

The tensions from before was gone completely. The crowd of werewolves began to talk amidst themselves content now that Harry had shown he wasn’t challenging Remus authority. 

“You alright Pup?” Remus asked.

Harry minutely nodded his head. Any other movement now was beyond him as his system dealt with the flood of endorphins Romulus bite had released in him. Remus continued to stroke his head brushing thought the hair and feathers equally. Slowly Harry came back to himself. He lifted his head and Remus smiled protectively back at him. 

“Back with us, are you?” 

Harry nodded easily. Having spent months suck in this form with the Malfoys worship him and various other people close to him not being bothered by had made Harry completely un-self-conscious who saw him like this. He stretched out his wings shaking them before folding them down. Then reluctantly shifted back into his human form. He refused to move from his position of sitting at Remus feet. 

He poked the fur that Remus was sitting on curiously. 

“What's with the fur rug?” 

Remus grinned his eyes shining with a wild light. 

“I got the idea from my beloved mate. When Greyback attempted to take over my pack. I challenged him for leadership rights. He foolishly insisted that it be to mortal blows instead of yielding and banishment. He shouldn’t have been so cocky. So, when I won, I turned his body into his wolf form then skinned him.” 

Harry gasped at Remus shocked. 

“That’s Greyback’s fur?” 

Remus hummed and rubbed his back against the fur smugly. 

“It’s not worth much I know, but I have found some uses for it.” He said dismissively. Harry knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. Remus had won against Greyback. That meant Remus was the Alpha wolf for the whole of Britain. No wonder there were a lot more Weres’ hanging around. 

Harry watched as they all mingled together. He snorted in laughter when a gangly wolf pup with shocking bright pink fur stumbled into the clearing. She spotted something and crouching down she paused for a second before leaping on top of another wolf pup. There was a brief tussle before the two of them shot off chasing each other. He was pleased to see that Tonks was settling in so well. 

* * *

  
Harry woke up with Narcissa hissing next to him. Lucius cast a soft Lumos and sat up looking at Narcissa with concern. 

“What is it, Love?” 

Narcissa panted for a moment then half relaxed. 

“I think it's time. You needed to go get the midwife.” She closed her eyes gathering her strength. 

“Draco is coming.”   



	11. Chapter 11

  
Harry held the tiny precious bundle protectively to his chest. He was absolutely captivated by the simplest of things. He never thought he would want to watch someone breath and yet here he was watching with awe-filled eyes as Draco gave tiny huffy breaths. And fingernails! He had never given any thought to fingernail except for an absent-minded check to see if they needed to be cut. But here was three highly intelligent adult Wixen and all of them were fascinated as Draco curled his hand around Lucius finger. They were all studying his teeny tiny little fingernails. 

“I think we have been bewitched,” Harry said not tearing his eyes away. 

“Oh?” Lucius asked also not looking away from Draco. 

“How else do you explain our sudden fascination with counting fingers and toes?” 

“Huh,” 

“Can newborns preform accidental magic? Could Draco have enchanted us?” 

Narcissa laughed tiredly.   
“No,” She said “it's not magic, it’s something completely natural that happens with all newborns. It’s called the bond of parenthood.” 

“Huh,” Harry said. 

A second later he tore his eyes away from Draco and looked at Narcissa confused.   
“And it works even though biological Draco is not mine?” He asked. 

“I’m surrounded by idiot men,” Narcissa said rolling her eyes. “Yes, even if Draco was not of your blood you would still feel it, but that’s not the case here.” 

She now had both her lover's attention. She lent on Harry's arm and gently removed the knitted cap from Draco’s head. White blond hair sprung out in tuffs pointing every direction. Harry stared down at the hair which was the same messy uncontrollable type as his. 

“How is this possible?” 

Narcissa smiled smugly.   
“It turns out I received my wish and Draco is a Duo born. It's rare but there have been cases documented all through history of children that have two blood fathers as well as their mother.” 

Harry looked at the Malfoy’s hopefully 

“Truly? He is all of ours?” He asked. 

“What does your family sense tell you?” Lucius asked. 

Harry closed his eyes and stretched out he brushed across James connection which was still so closed he only knew he was alive. Sirius was wide open as normal and going by the mild wash of emotions he was asleep at the moment. Then Harry's eyes sprang open as he felt a new connection tied to him. He grinned at the Malfoy's. Draco squirmed slightly then gave a tiny sigh, his breath tickling Harry’s collar bone. Harry felt the family sense wash with contentment as Draco settled and Harry instinctively send back felling of overwhelming love. Harry could feel his heart swell. He had never thought that he would ever have kids but he couldn’t lie to himself. This was his son in his arms. He would do anything, anything at all not to lose him. 

Lucius was so very pleased. Both he and Narcissa had felt Harry withdraw from them over the last couple of months. And they couldn’t figure out what was pulling him from their grasp. It wasn’t anything they had done, although it had taken some time to confirm this. Harry still felt the same for them, if anything he clung to them more than he did before. It was like he was trying to get as much of them as he could before he had to go away on a trip. Except Harry wasn’t planning to go anywhere. Except for popping across to Europe to fighting with the others in the Cerberus group when they were called on Harry spent all his time with them. 

Lucius hoped that now Harry was Draco’s father he would be tied even closer to them and this would stop the withdrawal. He drew Harry up onto the bed and got him settled on the other side of Narcissa. Then kissing both his lover and his wife he wrapped his arm around both of their shoulders. His other arm he placed on Draco back helping support him. After a second Harry mirrored his movements. The whole family was wrapped up, holding each other together. Exactly how it was meant to be. 

* * *

  
Harry walked towards the Barrow with a spring in his step. Being a father changed everything. He deliberately didn’t think about the fact that this worlds Harry was due to be born soon.   
A whole herd of red-haired boys burst out of the door and pelted to Harry with cries and shrieks of joy. 

“Uncle Harry” was shouted from multiple voices. 

Then as they surrounded him, they all began to talk trying desperately to tell Harry all about what had happened since the last time he had saw them. It ended up being a clamour of voices and Harry couldn’t understand a single word from any of them. None the less he smiled down at them nodding his head as he gave them all hugs. 

He got Percy clinging on his back and had one twin on each hip before he managed to start herding the kids back towards the house. Arthur was waiting by the door with a please smile on his lips. He helped Harry dislodge all his passengers then shooed the boys into the living room each with their snack and the promise that Harry would be coming in to play with them in a moment. 

“The food will distract them long enough for you to pop in and say hello to Molly and get a quick cuddle with Ronnie,” Arthur said gesturing to the sunroom off to the side. He then joined his son’s in the living room to keep an eye on them. 

Harry knocked on the door and entered with Molly’s welcoming call. 

“Hi, Molly, how are you doing?” Harry asked hugging her hello. 

“Not too bad Dear. Thank Merlin Arthur got time off work to help with the rest of the boys. It’s nice to have some alone time with just myself and Ronald.” Molly replied and led him over to a chair. Once he was seated, she went over to the crib and gently pick up the bundle within. She lay a sleeping Ron into Harry’s arms. 

Harry looked down at his best friends newborn face and smiled. He didn’t look anything like what Ron did once he was grown but he already had a couple of freckles on his nose. 

“Arthur and I were hoping you would be Ronald’s Godfather,” Molly said. 

Harry looked up at her in surprise 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of cause, we couldn’t think of anyone better.” 

“Yes, I would love to be his Godfather,” Harry paused as he thought about the fact he wouldn’t be around for much longer. 

“Just can we hold off doing the ceremony until after July?” He didn’t want to take away Ron’s chances of getting a different Godfather once he was gone. He knew the ceremony could only be done once. Molly pursed her lips but after studying his face she nodded. 

“Alright, we organise it for August then.” 

“Thanks, Molly.” 

Ron took this moment to begin to fuss, scrunching up his face as he whimpered. 

“I best take him, he is constantly hungry this one,” Molly said 

Harry grinned at this; somethings it seemed never changed. He left Molly feeding Ron and went to play with the rest of the Weasley boys for the next couple of hours. 

* * *

  
Harry lay on his belly inches above the ground. He was in his Naga form and hiding in the glass somewhere in Germany. An alpha wolf crouch on one side of him and a shaggy Grimm on the other. The Europe Hit Wizards had read of the multiple success of Cerberus and had asked them to lend a helping hand. They were hoping the fact that both Harry and Remus were half-breeds would mean they could get in close where the normal humans hadn’t been able to. 

They had already helped with a couple of smaller missions to fight against the influences of the Dark Lords Dumbledore and Grindelwald. But this time they were a part of a task force hoping to take down Grindelwald himself. 

Harry waited patiently watching the ward that was in front of them shimmer quietly. Remus ear twitched and Harry saw the ward give a tiny shiver before going back to how it was before. Instantly both Harry and Remus shot forward and crossed the barrier. They paused once they were within the warded area waiting to see if they had been detected.   
Sirius Grimm had his ears pricked but otherwise, he hadn’t moved from his spot. 

A minute past and then another, once five had gone and no alert had been raised Harry set to work. He faced the ward and drawing his wand began to chant in Parseltongue. Remus by his side keeping an eye out for trouble. A tiny hole appeared in the ward and Harry put two fingers in it then began to stretch it. He added more fingers as the hole got bigger until he could use both his hands. He gripped each side of the tear and the mussels in his back strained as he pulled the opening wider. His wings flexed giving him more power to pull with. Once the tear was big enough that a human could fit through if they crouch Harry stopped. He didn’t let go of the edges but nodded his head at Sirius who bounded through the gap. 

Once inside Sirius changed back and activated the trace charm. Silently Hit Wizard after Hit wizard appeared. One at a time they crawled through the hole that Harry continued to hold open for them. Harry had to give them credit, his snake form did get quite a few wide eyes but besides from that, they were completely professional. Once all the squad was through Harry let go of the edges and the hole shrunk down until it disappeared. 

The Hit Wizard’s spread out and silently went towards the building that intelligence had said Grindelwald was currently staying in. Harry Sirius and Remus sat didn’t follow them. Their job was to get the wizards past the ward and guard the retreat. They sunk back down on the ground to wait making sure they were mostly hidden once more. 

None of them had complained or even put forth a token complaint at not being a part of the front lines. They had already done that enough when freeing Britain they didn’t need to do any more. The Head of the Hit wizards had been pleasantly surprised when he saw just how fluid the leadership was between the three of them. Like the rest of the public, he had thought that Harry was the leader. And he was, but just for battle situation. Remus was the leader when they had to deal with creature stuff and Sirius led when they had to deal with high society. It worked well as they each led in the area they were comfortable in and didn’t have to worry about the other areas knowing that someone else had their back. 

The house lit up with flashes of light and the sounds of battle floated out. The three of them became even more hyper-alert as they kept half an eye on the house while they watched the surrounding area for fleeing Dark wizards. Harry saw a human heat signature sneaking through the dark eluding the Hit wizards that spilt out of the house. Keeping his body low to the ground Harry slithered quickly to intercept the sneak. 

He reared up hissing, spreading his wings out while his tail flicked the figure lightly breaking the disillusion charm. Grindelwald stared at him in bewildered horror only for a second before snapping out of it. But the shock was enough to get the Hit wizards the chance they had been looking for. They began laying down spellfire and Harry quickly got out of the line of fire. He watched admiringly for a moment at the professionalism and teamwork before returning to his post where Remus and Sirius were waiting. It was only a couple of minutes later that the fighting died away. Not long after Grindelwald appeared bound and gagged as he was floated through the air. He was surrounded by guards all of whom had their wands trained on him. 

One of the Hit wizards jogged up to the three of them and asked 

“Can we add Remus into the guards. We can’t be too careful and his wolf sense will be a bonus.” 

Harry turned to Remus and saw that he was willing. He nodded his head and Remus joined the tight group. One of the Guards grabbed hold of his ruff and then the group portkey’d away. Harry waited while the rest of the Hit wizards gathered up the Dark followers and apparated with them. Once they were all gone, he sent out his sense to see if there was anything they had mixed. He also did a loop around the house looking for any hidden heat signatures. He turned back into his human form once he reached Sirius. 

“Looks clear, I couldn’t find any hint of anyone else in the area,” Harry said. 

“Right, lets head back, we can give our reports then you can head back to Malfoy Manor. I don’t mind waiting for Remus to return.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, besides I'm not the one who has a son and lovers waiting desperately for me to return.” 

Sirius had been surprised and then proud when Harry had informed him about Draco being a Duo and that he was one of the Fathers. Between him and Narcissa, it was a toss-up who bragged about this fact more. Neither Harry nor Lucius bothered to inform anybody as they didn’t want to deny their lover and family member that right. They correctly figured with the way Both Blacks were behaving that everyone who was a part of their social circle would be informed soon enough.   
Harry nodded in agreement and the two of them apparated away. 

* * *

  
It was late at night when Sirius started walking up the path towards Malfoy manor. For some reason, his family sense with Harry had been filled with regret disappointment and dread all day long. He had sent an owl asking what was wrong only to get a reply that all was well. He tried to ignore it but it had only gotten worse as the day went on. It had gotten to the stage that he couldn’t sleep through it. So, he dragged his sorry ass here to try and sort of the problem. 

He didn’t want to wake the Malfoy's up so when a house-elf appeared, he whispered that he was here to see Harry and to not disturb the Master and mistress. The house-elf nodded and informed him that Harry was in Draco’s nursery. 

Sirius entered the room to see Harry watching Draco sleep. 

“Really? You still do that even months after he is born?” Sirius whispered.

Harry didn’t lift his eyes from the sleeping child but he did give one short nod. Sirius joined him and pressed his shoulder against Harry's. He knew that it would be pointless to try and get Harry to talk with how he was feeling at the moment but he sent love and comfort down the bond towards him. Together the two of them kept a silent vigil.   


Sirius held his tongue for ages and yet the longer the night went on the worse Harry’s feeling became. He looked at his stricken face then gave a quick glance around the room. There was nothing in here that shouldn't be. There was nothing visibly wrong and yet Harry looked devastated. Sirius was baffled what it was about this particular day that was so upsetting Harry. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked 

“Its July 31st 1980” Harry replied like that date had significant meaning. Sirius waited but no more was coming. He scratched his head confused and said 

“Not anymore it's not,” 

“What?” 

“I arrived here just before midnight, and we have been together for quite some time, so it's not the 31st anymore but the 1st.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Sirius cast tempus and the two of them watched as 2:15 am 1st August 1980 appeared. Harry paled with shock and Sirius grabbed his arm as he swayed. He led the unresisting man out of Draco’s room and into a guest bedroom. Closing the door, he made Harry sit down on the edge of the bed. 

“Alright what is going on?” Sirius said. 

“I thought I would have died by now,” Harry said confused 

“WHAT!” 

“I was born July the 31st 1980.” 

“Um, belated happy birthday but what the hell does that have to do with you dying?” 

“This worlds Harry will have been born by now, and I know that the world can’t have two of the same people for longer than a couple of hours.” 

Sirius looked at Harry concerned. 

“But you're not the same person, you have different mothers.” 

“That's what I originally thought too, but then when I found out that James was expecting his firstborn, and it was going to be a son, born the same time as me, I suddenly didn’t know that having a different mother would be enough of a change. I couldn’t take that risk. So, I prepared myself for the worse and got everything organised. My will was made out and I wrote letters for you, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius explaining what happened when they found me dead, or if my body had disappeared.” 

Harry looked at his hand and watched it for a moment. But nothing happened. Nothing continued to happen as time passed by, he didn’t break apart and crumble into nothingness, he didn’t feel weak or feeble. No darkness overtook him. Harry felt a tidalwave of hope and happiness swamp over him. He fell backwards onto the bed as hysterical laughter burst out of him. 

“I’m not dead!” He cried out 

“No, you're really not,” Sirius said as he leant over him looking down with apprehension. Harry reached up pulled him down on top of him. Sirius let out a grunt as the air rushed out of his chest as he found himself in a bear hug. Harry’s laughter was fading down to giggles now but it didn’t look like Harry was going to let go of him any time soon. Sighing Sirius send calmness and love trying to help with Harry hysteria. He managed to keep up the soothing feeling long enough for Harry to fall asleep. Sirius had every intention of getting up and heading home now the crisis had been averted, he was just going to close his eyes for a second then he would get up and head out...... just....one.... more.....second...... 

* * *

  
Lucius followed a house-elf as they led him to his wayward Lover. For some reason, they led him to a guest room. He opened the door and his eyebrow rose at the sight of both his Lover and Sirius lying on top of the blankets fully clothed and wrapped around one another. He had no idea when Sirius had arrived as he wasn’t here when they had all gone to bed. Hopefully, Sirius had helped sort out whatever had been bothering Harry. Leaving them where they were, he backed out of the room before ordering the elf to cover them with a quilt and not to disturb them. He would report back the Narcissa and once they awoke the four of them could talk about what was going on. 

Harry knew he was slightly scaring his lovers and Sirius with his behaviour but he couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. He struggled to recall another time when he felt this carefree. It felt like he had managed to dodge a bullet and he found himself so much more appreciative for even the simplest things as he now had this second chance to experience them. 

An owl arrived and flew over to Harry with a letter tied to its legs. Harry untied it and offered the owl a treat. He quickly read it and once more burst out laughing. 

“What does it say?” Narcissa asked. 

“It's from James, Melody gave birth last night to a little boy,” Harry looked up at Sirius, “He was born at 11:30 pm as the seventh month dies,” 

The Malfoy’s were unsure what the significance of the last statement meant but were not going to question it just yet as it seems a huge burned had been lifted from Harry’s shoulders. 

“What name did they give him?” Lucius asked. 

“James Fleamont Potter the second,” Harry said with an eye roll. “Poor kid, although they are giving him the nickname of Jimmy.” 

Harry stopped for a moment as a thought hit him. 

“Merlin, this means I have a brother! I have never had any siblings before.” He grinned at the others. “I have a baby brother” 

Sirius gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. 

“Congratulations,” He said. 

“James invited me to come and see him in two days.” 

Harry made a mental note then settle down to have breakfast with his family. Glad beyond all relief that he was here and able to do so. 

* * *

  
Harry woke to a house-elf shaking his shoulder. 

“Master Harry, Dobby is sorry to wake you but Master Harry has an urgent message.” Harry sat up and cast a weak Lumos. Dobby handed the note across and Harry quickly read it. He then cursed quietly and slipped out of bed. 

“What is it?” Narcissa asked in a whisper. 

“They have corned Dumbledore here in London and the Hit wizards need all hands on deck. It looks like this is going to be the final push to hopefully get rid of the Dark Lords once and for all.” 

By this stage, both Malfoys were awake and watching him as Harry got dressed in his battle gear with quiet confident movements. 

“I don’t know how long I'll be gone for but I'll send you updates as regularly as I can,” he said. 

He then kissed them both before striding out of the room. 

“I hate this,” Narcissa said 

“I know, I feel the same,” Lucius replied 

“I hate that Harry feels that he has to go fight and save everybody, I wish that he would stay here where he is safe.” 

“As do I. And yet Harry wouldn’t be the man we fell in love with if this part of him didn’t exist.” 

Narcissa sighed then wrapped herself around Lucius. She kissed him with ardour knowing there was no way either of them would be going back to sleep tonight and so set out to give them something else to focus on and help them pass time until the morning arrived. 

* * *

  
Harry panted as he hid behind a brick wall. Sirius and Remus at his side. They were all covered in grey dust and grim from the ongoing battle. Dumbledore had brought with him his entire force of Dark followers. As such the battle for magical parts of London had been dragging on. Both sides surged and retreated as they won or lost certain fights. 

While Harry and Sirius change back and forth with their creature forms as the situation required Remus had stayed in his wolf form the entire time. The benefits of Remus being the alpha for the entire Britain showed in the fact that every fighting group on their side now had a werewolf as part of the team. And it was making the Dark side scramble to deal with fighting both spellfire and physical attacks. 

Severus had been cursing up a storm non-stop as all the pioneers that their side had were placed under his tutelage. He was trying to keep up the demands for his unique version of wolfsbane that allowed the werewolves to change at will, along with all the healing potions needed. Last Harry had heard Severus had set up a rotation and was now having people brew around the clock. 

Seeing that he had a free second Harry quickly cast his Patronus and rasped out. 

“For Narcissa and Lucius, all three still alive, not captured, love you” He then send it off.

He knew that Narcissa would pass the message on to Orion about Sirius and that Lucius would keep Severus in the loop. He hadn’t had a chance to send a message to them in some time and knew that they must be worried. 

It wasn’t a moment too soon for the next second Sirius pointed out the next wave of Dark wixen and they once more began to fight. Harry and Sirius drew all the attention as they shielded each other and shot out change spells. Remus used this to sneak using the rubble and destroyed buildings until he was behind them. He then launched himself at the leader biting his neck and breaking his spine. The Dark wizards turned and Sirius and Harry used their distraction to take them out as Remus brought down another one.   
Once they were all lying at their feet the three of them paused getting their breath back as they looked around for the next target. 

Sirius suddenly let out a cry and collapsed. Harry and Remus ducked as Harry shielded the three of them. Remus bit Sirius shirt while Harry grabbed under his arm and the two of them pulled him out of the street and undercover next to a building wall. Sirius was groaning and swearing his right hand was turning black then disintegrating into dust. Harry watched horrified as the curse crept up his arm. Harry furiously cast a bunch of different spells but nothing he did made any difference. Alarmed as the curse was now on his upper arm and everything below his elbow was gone Harry made an executive decision and using the cutting curse removed Sirius right arm complete from the shoulder joint. 

Ignoring Sirius screams of pain Harry held him still and calling forth his creature aspect he cried two drops of Pheonix tears onto the wound. The blood stopped pouring out and as both Harry and Remus watch skin slowly knitted over the spot. It still looked extremely red and sore but it was a healed as it was going to get at the moment. Sirius may only have his left arm now but he was alive to tell the tale and in Harry’s eyes that was the most important thing. 

Harry peeked back out at the street and saw a bunch of Hit Wizards battling Albus Dumbledore himself. Harry felt a jolt of shock, he never thought he would ever see this world Dumbledore due to the huge differences their paths took. As he watched he saw that one thing was the same with both Dumbledore's. They were both excellent duellists. The Hit Wizards were struggling to fight him, they could barely hold their own let alone gain an advantage. Harry knew he had to go and help. 

“Are you going to be alright here?” Harry asked Sirius 

“Yes, Fuck,” Sirius panted half lifting himself them slumping back down on the ground 

“Yes, go get the bastard.” He commanded. 

Harry didn’t want to leave Sirius alone while he was so vulnerable but he could hear the hit wizards falling to Dumbledore's mastery. 

“Alright, Remus are you ready?” Harry said 

Remus nodded his head his golden eyes gleaming with blood lust. Together the two of them crept out and began to make their way slowly around Dumbledore hoping to potion themselves from behind trapping him in a pincer movement. 

Once they were in potion Harry shot out a spell at the same time that Remus ran for him. Harry’s spell was deflected but Remus did manage to sink his teeth into Dumbledore's leg. Remus shook his head hoping to cause as much damage as possible before Dumbledore threw him across the street. He hit his head on the wall and collapse dazed on the pavement. Dumbledore then turned and faces Harry. Casting a giant shield behind him which blocked all the spells coming from the hit wizards. 

The two of them began to duel and Harry had never faced such a difficult opponent. He was scrambling right from the start. He was constantly reacting with no time to think. Holding on only by the skin of his teeth and he used everything he had learnt from both worlds and pulled out all his trick from his arsenal. But even as he dodged and weaved never staying still for a single second, he knew it wasn’t enough. 

He leapt back and started to twist when he felt his wand fly from his grasp and sail across the street as Dumbledore disarmed him. Dumbledore then shot an Avada Kedavra his way. Harry didn’t have the chance to duck the green curse and it hit him in the chest sending him flying. 

* * *

  
Harry half expected to find himself in the ghostly King’s Cross station again. instead, he found himself in a shadowy undefined landscape. There was a figure standing before him that was more wisps and slithers of fog than anything substantial. And yet Harry knew without knowing how he knew that this was Death. 

“Where am I?” Harry asked. Death didn’t reply and Harry figured it was a stupid question to ask. 

“Can I go back and re-join the living?” 

Death slowly nodded its head once. Harry was quite frankly shocked at this reply even though it was the one he had been hoping for. 

“Why?” 

Death said nothing. Harry thought for a bit then offered 

“Is it because I collected all the Hallows in my last world?” 

Death nodded again but there was a very firm sense that this wouldn't happen again. Harry knew he had this one chance but the next time he died it would be for good. He didn’t complain though. He was planning to live a long and good life and hoped to be like the third brother and great Death as an old friend when his time came. 

“How do I get back?” 

Death shifted and pulled out a scythe. It handed it to Harry who knew that he had to offer a sacrifice to return. Harry looked and saw four strains of light coming out of his chest. Curiously he touched one and got the sense of Sirius. He then could name which one belonged to Draco, Jimmy and James. Death would accept the sacrifice of losing his family sense to one of them but there was no way that Harry would do that. He placed family far above all else and wouldn’t lose a single one. Not even his Fathers one. 

“No, I won’t lose them. I will offer anything else.” 

Death paused then it took the scythe back. Lifting the scythe, it touched the tip to the lightning bolt scar on Harry’s forehead and lightly drew it down going over Harry's eye and down the side of his face past his neck before stopping on the spot on his chest where Albus had hit him. Harry didn’t need to think for long. Yes, this would mean he would lose sight in his eyes and have a massive scar but it wasn’t even a hint of doubt. Harry much preferred this than to sacrifice his family. 

“Yes, I agree.” 

Instantly Harry was surrounded by darkness, he fluttered his eyes open to see he was back, admits the living before blinding pain hit him and he screamed in agony at the ripping sensation from his head to his chest before thankfully passing out. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**The War Is Over!!**_  
_**Britain & Europe Celebrate **_  
_**The Dark Lords Dumbledore & Grindelwald are no more**_   
_For details on the war go to page 2_  
_For details on the celebrations and the best parties around go to page 7_  
_For details on the dark rein of Dumbledore and Grindelwald go to pages 11._   
  
Severus snorted and set aside the newspaper. It had been days of the same news with a different slant. A rustling noise drew his attention and he looked across at his patient. 

Harry blinked open his eyes then blinked again trying to get used to the sensation of only seeing out of just one eye. He shifted his head and saw Severus getting up from a chair and coming towards him. 

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked 

“Ok,” Harry replied. 

He blinked then realised that he was telling the truth. He actually didn’t feel that bad. A bit stiff, tired, drained and the side of his face that the scar was on was completely numb but besides from that he was ok. 

“How is everyone else?” Harry asked 

“Remus had a concussion but has since healed and is back to normal. As I hear it you already know that Sirius lost his arm. It cannot be replaced, but he has healed up well otherwise and is beginning his therapy to become acclimatised. They were the lucky ones. There was a lot of loss of life and I believe Lucius will be able to get you a copy of the list if you desire. Remus lost a third of the pack. And I even hear that some of the fighting spilled out into the muggle streets meaning that quite a few muggles were killed as well.” 

Harry sent a silent prayer for all those who had died. He knew that it could be a lot worse than this. Still, the loss of any life saddened him. 

“As for yourself,” Severus said interrupting his gloomy thoughts. “I’m afraid that you will never be able to use the eye again. If you want, I can look into getting a fake one. I hear that the spell work attached to them can be tailor-made to suit the wearer. Everything up to x-ray vision” 

Harry snorted at Severus sarcastic tone. 

“No, thanks though. But I'm willing to live with the sacrifice of sight.” 

Severus looked thoughtful like Harry had confirmed something for him. 

“It was a willing sacrifice?” He asked 

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. Severus hummed but didn’t ask anything else. Instead, he changed the subject and informed him of what he had done to help heal Harry and to let him know that the scar that ran down the side of his face would always be there. He then said that if Harry was still feeling alright in an hour's time Severus would let him Floo home to Malfoy Manor. 

* * *

  
Harry was playing with Draco while Lucius, in theory, did paperwork but was actually watching them both with a fond smile when Narcissa burst into the room. She ran and threw herself into Lucius started lap and wrapped her arms around him kissing him happily. 

“I’m Pregnant!” She said. 

Harry let out a happy yell and picked Draco up swinging him around in a circle listing to his delighted giggles while Lucius kissed the life out of Narcissa in joy.   
She pulled away from Lucius and turning her head she teasingly asked 

“So, what names did you have for us, Harry?” 

“Jokes on you,” Harry said “You only ever had Draco in my world. You are going to have to think up your own name now.” 

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look, convince more than ever that it was Harry being a part of their relationship that was giving them the ability to have children. Narcissa relaxed back in her husband's hold. 

“I’m sure we will be able to come up with something.” She replied. 

Harry smiled and walked across to kiss them both. A bewildered Draco also got kisses on the cheeks from all his parents. He clapped his hands enthusiastically feeling the happiness and joy coming from all three members of his family. 

* * *

  
Remus looked at the sprawling house nestled admits the rolling green hills. 

“What do you think?” He asked 

Severus squeezed his hand in reply. 

“It will take a bit of work, but I have plenty of volunteers not including all the Were’s looking for something to do. There is plenty of room to run and stretch your legs and it far enough away from the rest of society that we don’t have to be worried about anyone getting their nose bent out of shape.” Remus bounced on his toes eagerly. “It's going to make an awesome school for all the Half-Breeds.” 

“And you will make an amazing headmaster,” Severus said. “Just because you didn’t go to Hogwarts doesn’t mean that you can’t do this. You have passed all the muggle exams and more importantly, you will understand the kids needs better than anybody else. You won’t be alone. You will have the help of other adults and you already know that I will be always at your side. Especially since you agreed that I don’t have to teach the dunderheads” 

Remus flashed a grateful smile at his Mate. He once again knew just what to say to help settle Remus nerves. Both Remus and Romulus knew they couldn’t get a better Mate if they tried. Other wolves had asked him if he ever regretted that his mate was human as he would never completely understand what it was like to have the inner wolf. But Remus didn’t care. Severus understood exactly what he needed to and he was the only one who completely got Remus and knew him inside and out. No Remus had never regretted Severus, not for an instant. 

Remus took a happy breath 

“So, wanna go have Sex on the teacher's desk before the school is swarming with kids?” he asked with an eye waggle. 

Severus let out a long-suffering sigh, but willing followed Remus down to the building to help his wolf christen it. 

* * *

  
Sirius stood looking down at the gathering of Wixen all gossiping and toadying after the Wizard Moot ended. He shifted slightly making sure that he was balanced. Oddly enough it was his balance that gave him the most trouble with the loss of his arm. Everything else had taken some time but he had learnt to work around or use his left arm instead. But his balance even now still needed a lot of concentration to maintain it. 

It had been a good session today. Between himself as Lord Black, Lucius as Lord Malfoy and Arthur as regent Prewette they had a lot of power behind them and were able to finally start pushing through Laws changing Britain from the stagnate state it had been in for years. 

Sirius began to move heading down from his seat and towards the door. The crowd made way for him and Sirius mostly kept his sardonic smile to himself. They were either in awe because he was Lord Black or they were in awe because he was one-third of Cerberus. Either way, no one bothered him and he swept from the chambers. 

Once he floo’ed back to Grimmauld Place he relaxed shedding the ‘Lord Black’ mask. He was one of the youngest Lord’s but Orion had said he wanted to pursue other interest and had dumped the duty onto him. Sirius was convinced it was more so that he would have something to occupy his time with, now that he had healed as he could no longer be a fighter. 

Hearing a happy squeal, a smile broke across his face and he hurried through the house until he got to the family room. Standing at the door he watched as Regulus played with his adopted daughter. He hadn’t planned on having kids for quite some time. But while he had been in the healing halls he had watched as the toddler had been brought in. After questioning the healers, he learnt that she was a muggle-born whose family had been in London at the final battle and her parents were killed by some dark followers. She had been spared only because she had performed accidental magic. 

Sirius had spent some time with the tiny girl with her mane of bushy hair and found himself falling in love with the little tyke. Next thing he knew he was getting all the paperwork ready to adopt her. The only hiccup had been her name. She never told anyone what it was and they were at a loss to try and find how her parents had been.   
It was Harry who had ended up solving the mystery. He had taken one look at her and said that they should check on David and Emily Granger, who were muggle dentist. He believed that she was their daughter Hermione. And he had been right. 

Hermione looked up and spotted him 

“Pa!” She cried out. “Pa, look lion,” 

She tugged on Regulus mane as he was currently in his Animagus form. He gave Sirius pitiful look but obediently went where she was pulling him. 

“I can see, did you manage to catch this lion all by yourself?” Sirius said 

“Yes,” 

“Well that’s very clever,” Sirius praised and he scooped her up to place her on his hips.

An action that forced her to let go of Regulus who took this opportunity to quickly turn back to human.   
Hermione pouted when she looked around and saw the lion had gone. 

“Come on tiny terror, It's time for bed,” Sirius began to walk slowly up the stairs making sure he was completely balanced with Hermione’s weight on his side.

He was coming along in leaps and bounds thought. A couple of weeks ago he wouldn’t have been able to do this at all.   
  
All in all, life was good. 

* * * 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so i finally finished it.   
> I would love to know what you thought.  
> Was there anything i could have done better?  
> Did you have a favourite character?  
> What are your thoughts on Lucius? before this story I was always a bit ho hum towards the character but I actually kinda fell in love with this Lucius. Was it the same for anyone else?
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me.  
> Thanks for reading, kudoing and most importantly commenting. It gives me a boost and helps improve my wrighting.   
> Keep safe and well and I'll see you in the next story


End file.
